


Chains and bonds

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Artificial Intelligence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Older Varian (Disney), Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possession, Recovery, Slavery, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: Alternate universe modern slave AU- Varian gets sold for again after failing to please his past masters. Hugo a multi-millionaire and co-creator of Alchemy motors hears rumors of a prodigy engineer currently enslaved and up at auction.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	1. introductions

Slavery had been a common form of punishment throughout all of the history of the kingdoms. As things became more modern they became less barbaric. Punishments had to be light and killing a slave resulted in jail time in the small facilities they had for extremely violent offenders. 

Most cases resulted in either a set time or life in enslavement. Seen as a better way to pay back a debt to society than taking up space in a royal facility. There were, however still prison cells mostly for violent offenders who didn't quite do worse crimes enough for capital punishment but not easy enough for slavery. 

~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hugo stood lazily by in the auction holding his number with a frown the next slave they brought up was a twig of a boy with silky black hair with a streak of brilliant turquoise as exquisite as the actual gem. His eyes. His eyes two beautiful sapphires, Hugo was already taken with his beauty. He moved forward to look closer at the boy. 

"Good evening our next piece is a big of a trouble maker, praised for intelligence but passed for his clumsiness. But what does brains matter with his gorgeous looks" the announcer praised turning his head to show off his beauty

The boy looks down at the shackles on his wrists then out to the crowd. He waits silently as the bidding starts, his eyes darting from one number to another as the buyers fought for him...

Hugo waits until the last moment to raise his number with a smile after a bit of bidding his finally won out he gave a wide confident smile as the annoucer gave his number as the winning bid. 

The woman pulled him to the back putting a new collar on him and brushing his hair lightly 

"Be good this time kid, if you get sold again they'll probably just throw you to the brothels" she warned him

He nods slightly and looks at the blonde in the crowd that was his new master.

"I won't ma'am... I won't mess it up this time..." The last thing he wanted was to be used over and over again... At least as a slave you had other duties too...

Once she was finished getting him presentable she brought him to the front. 

"Once he's done filling out the paperwork he's your new owner. You know whats expected" she explained handing his leash to the cashier leaving to the back. 

After a while the blonde came in with a small stretch 

"I didn't realize there was so much paperwork involved" he frowned looking over the boy "So they said you have a good head on your shoulders I plan to test that"

Varian glances up at the tall man above him before looking back down at the floor submissively. 

"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."

Hugo smirks paying the cashier and happily taking his collar he ruffled his hair with a grin 

"Dont worry kid, im not gonna beat you or anything" he walks him out to a very flashy green sports car 

"Electric, nice huh? Me and my mom designed it" he smiled bright opening the door for the boy

Seeing the car immediately sent Varian with theories on how it was done. He climbs into the car and looks around the interior. It was definitely expensive to make.

Hugo smirked watching the gears turn in the boys mind.

"Ive never owned a slave so this'll be a new experience for me. So I dont care what your other 'owners' had for their rules basically as long as you get your stuff done your free to do whatever" he explained shutting the door and getting into the drivers seat

"Huh? I-I mean... Sir... I don't understand..." Varian had never been allowed free reign of anything since he started getting sold as a slave. 

Hugo chuckled "Ill explain at the mansion," he explained with a little smirk  
"Trust me pipsqueak you'll be glad you ended up with me." He explained happily and started driving with a wide grin widows down sunglasses on. He pulled up to a huge multi-winged mansion with intricate gardens and fountains.

"Im excited to see what that pretty little mind can get up to" he commented with a smile parking the car.

Varian stared up at the mansion before turning back to his owner. The compliment made him blush the tiniest bit. It wasn't the first time he had been complimented like that and now he knew it wouldn't be the last. But maybe this guy wasn't so bad. He seemed nice... 

Hugo pet his hair happily 

"We'll have to get you all settled in looks like you haven't been taken care of well" he spoke with a frown at the obviously malnourished boy.

Varian was absolutely confused by the affection. What... What was this guy's angle?

"Master, I don't need much. I try not to be a hassle. I know it's hard enough just owning me. I mean, I'm a klutz and I'm not really good at very many menial tasks." He explains anxiously the blond.

Hugo chuckled "I want to see what you can do. Come with me." He explained taking Varians leash lightly and leading him to a large workshop he grabbed a schematic and laid it out on the table.

"Look at this and tell me what you think as if you were the one who would approve or deny this. No wrong answers" he explained

Varian looks at the schematic, not letting himself be distracted by the workshop. "Well sir, it's a brilliant schematic and I would approve the project in a heartbeat... Except there a flaw in it. You see this part here looks like it would move this way, but in reality, due to the momentum of the other parts, it would get stuck and not move at all..." he explains, clearly focused.

"Now, if I were to re design this, you'd want to adjust the rotation speed on a few of these other parts, sure it might seem like it would slow it down but actually it would allow for this part to move properly and make the machine as a whole work."

He looks up at the blond until it occured to him that he spoke out of turn. 

"O-Oh! I-I'm so so sorry Master. I didn't mean to disrespect you by talking without permission. P-Please forgive me..." 

Hugo smiled giving a happy grin.

"Absolutely brilliant! Wow I really got a payoff with that chance" he purred "Your perfect! Please if you have suggestions speak them. I would rather get frustrated than not have you speak" he explained tilting Varians head up with a grin

"Pretty and intelligent those others were idiots to sell you back to the auction" he happily complimented.

Varian blushes. "Um... Master? May I ask you something?"

Hugo nodded "Of course! You dont need to ask just say whatever your thinking" he explained giving Varian a sweet smile

"What.... What is your name? They never tell me my owners names, they're just "Master" but... I'd like to know yours, if that's okay...."

"Hugo" he happily introduced "and what's yours my little sapphire?" He smiled realizing they hadn't shared names

"Varian... I-I'm Varian..." He looks around the workshop and his eyes widen in awe. "Wow.... L-Look at all this.... The possibilities are endless..."

Hugo smiled "You'll be assisting me in the design and testing process" he explained "Im excited to the see what you bring" he added "Alright now enough buisness ill take you to your room" he explained happily lightly tugging on Varians leash.

Varian follows him closely. "I... I have a room?"

Hugo smiled "A room, a bathroom and you'll be able to go through the gardens the kitchen anywhere you'd like" he explained and brought him to the center of the mansion it had a large foyer to the left open air with a grand piano in the center of the room a fireplace and sitting area near it

His eyes go widewith excitement. "You have a piano?! Oh, what am I saying, with a gorgeous house like this, of course you have a piano. And look at that garden!" He rambled quickly, his blue eyes sparkling unlike they have in a long long time.

Hugo chuckled taking off the leash and gesturing him to enjoy it.

"Let's hear you play" he smiled moving over to the piano pulling up a chair nearby

Varian looked at the piano and sat at the bench, gently running his fingers over the ivory keys.

"I... I can play? Wh-What would you like me to play for you sir?"

Hugo hummed "Whatever you'd like" he offered 

"Its been a moment since anyone played" he explained "I dabbled but Mom was the real pianist, too busy now" he chuckled

The boy closes his eyes and thinks of a song. His fingers begin to dance across the keys and a slow song rang through the foyer. Each key was exact and meticulous and Varian looked lost in the music he was playing.

Hugo let out a happy humm listening to the boy play entranced by how happy the boy seemed his eyes flitted over his form happily.

Even though the boy was completely his type he wouldn't touch him unless he wanted it, he liked his partners more than willing and practically begging for him.

Varian played his song to the end before opening his eyes and looking up at his owner, silently asking if he did good.

Hugo smiled wide "beautiful" he commented gently running a hand through Varians hair.

"You'll like your room I think its connected to mine so if you need anything you can get me anytime"

"It is? Does that mean..." A part of his heart felt weird at that the thought. He didn't want to be used like that... He did his best to stay out of the brothel after all...

"Yup you can come in anytime but I recommend you stay away at night I bring home company fairly often" he explained with a little smirk "Just cant keep the cuties away" he teased brushing a hand through his hair with a flourish.

"O-Of course sir..."

"Oh speaking of" he happily spoke leading the way up the stairs and to the left bringing him down the hall to a large set of double doors that leads to two rooms 

"Mine is the right, yours is the left" he explained and brought him into Varians room.

It was very empty, A large bed sat in the corner a vanity on the other side. He led Varian to a large personal bathroom a large bathtub with jets took up a large portion of the bathroom a option for showering hung above it a toilet and sink with cabinets and a mirror were there as well all general bathroom stuff.

"Eh its not too much but its fancy enough" he explained with a smile

Varian looks around the room on awe. "I... Sir... I... I don't understand... Why... Why are you doing this for me? I'm nothing. I'm beneath you... Why are you... Giving me all of this?" He questioned, confusion and bewilderment clear in his voice

Hugo gently held him almost sure the boy was going to freak out.

"Hey, I got you as an assistant not a slave. I want you to feel free to be yourself just because I have some papers that say your mine doesn't matter to me. Not to mention I like a little bit of sass whats the fun of being a mischievous little shit without someone to tease"

"I... So... You... You won't return me?" He asked quietly. He was cautious as he asked this. He knew of course he could return him... And then...

Hugo chuckled "No. I wouldn't dream of it. Even if you pissed me off I'd probably just find creative punishments" he gave him a little smirk "But I don't usually deal with that buisness. I just heard a little rumor of a brilliant little slave who could make things better than the professionals" he explained.

"Oh and you'll be given a stipened for whatever you need, clothes, snacks, games" he explained digging in his bag and handing Varian a shiny metal credit card "Just try not to go over lets say 1000 a week" he threw out a number "We'll have to get you some clothes and entertainment" he explained "oh I should show you my room so you don't get too surprised" he chuckled.

Varian looked up at the blond, taking the card cautiously. What the hell else could possibly surprise him anymore than anything else that happened today. "Y-Yes sir... Th-Thank you sir.... F-For everything..." 

"No problem cutie, im glad to have you on board" he smiled and nodded and led the way opening the door that connected their rooms.

His room had a large bed with gold and green sheets and a large conspicuous chest nearby. His desk on the other side of the room was scattered with schematics and tools ideas pinned up and crossed out or circled in red. A large closet was opened near the bed inside you could peek hints of lacy outfits, lingerie and costumes. Hugo scrambled to shut the door a light blush spreading across his face.

Varian couldn't help but blush as well before taking the moment to admire the room. 

"Wow.... This is all beautiful. Your home is gorgeous..." He complimented. "This is all... overwhelming, but I... I can't wait to work beside you Master." He grins, revealing his buck teeth and the gap between them. 

Hugo gives him a bright smile "Wow you are cuter than you let on" he teased "With a smile like that I don't know how you didn't get pampered" he purred with a little smirk lightly pinching Varians cheek with a grin, Varian blushes deeply. 

"Th-Thank you sir... Now, would you like me to start dinner?" He asks. He never was good at cooking but he needed to at least take his keep if he was to live in a place like this. There had to be more than just working. Hugo chuckled.

"We have chefs for that" he easily explained "We also have maids and housekeepers. So you don't really have any chores unless you'd like them?" He asked unsure he moved to the side pulling out a small box.

"Oh I almost forgot this is yours!" He handed Varian a little box displaying a lavish new phone.

"I'll need some way to get ahold of you if I'm out and about or for your exploration" he explained "Theres some shopping apps on there your welcome to use along with music and other things. We'll start working in the lab in a few days I want you to get used to this for now" he explained

Varian takes the phone delicately like it was a precious treasure. "Y-Yes sir. I.... So I can just.... C-Can I go to the Lab early? I... I'd love to take a look at some of those schematics of yours..." He asked cautiously. He felt safe... Like he knew Hugo wouldn't hurt him, but at the same time... He had learned all too well what trusting someone could do if you chose the wrong person to trust.

Hugo smiled "Feel free, but don't feel obligated to do anything okay?" He made sure to explain to the boy petting his hair gently.

"And if you need anything my phone numbers set up in there and im right here. Dinner should be soon then I have a guest coming over" he explained brushing his hair back with a cocky smirk. Varian nods.

"Y-Yes sir. I understand." He looks back into is own room. before looking back at the leash in Hugo's hand. 

"B-Before dinner, I'd like to clean up, if that's okay... I'm... Probably not the cleanest... L-Like dirty I mean. N-No i mean..." He decides to shut his mouth before he says something worse, blushing deeply and biting his lip harshly.

"S-Sorry..." 

Hugo smiles, amused. 

"Feel free you dont need to ask" he explains ruffling Varians hair "absolutely adorable" he remarks with a smile "As long as you don't blow the place up your welcome to do whatever you want when your not assisting me" he explains.

"Oh you probably need some clothes.." Hugo stops and carefully disseapears into the closet by his bed for a moment reappearing with a baggy blue shirt and some small brown pants. "Some old ren faire clothes looks like it'll fit you perfect" he smiled handing them to Varian. Varian looks at the clothes and smiles that happy grin again. 

"Th-Thank you sir..." He says before turning and going into his room... His room... He hadn't had his own room in so long... He goes to the bathroom and strips down before running a warm bath and carefully stepping in.

Hugo takes a shower, himself. trying not to think about how cute the boy is. 

"Fuck why does he have to be so cute" he silently curses allowing himself to pleasure himself to the thought of Varian.. just this once. 

He moans quietly into the stream pumping his needy cock. He'd have better relief soon he reminded himself.

Once Hugo finishes with his shower he gets dressed in a nice green double breasted suit for his 'date'. He heads down to the dinning room excited to get food out of the way.

Varian closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of the water. The silence was a comfort, because it wasn't screams, or shouting, or any other distracting and terrifying sounds. Just him and his thoughts... And the memories... 

Varian eventually steps out of the bath and dried off, looking at the clothes Hugo had given him and smiling at them before putting them and admiring how clean he looked. Almost like a person again.... Almost... Except for his collar... But hey... What can you do when you can't take it off...

Hugo sends a text to Varians new phone with a little smile 

'Dinners ready! Remember where the dining room is?'

He jumps slightly as the phone goes off before he picks it up and reads the text before responding.

'Yes sir. I'm headed down now. Thank you for making me aware, sir.'

With that, he leaves his room and goes down to dinner, his stonach growling in anticipation. Hugo smiles at him a plate set at a seat next to Hugo.

"Mother rarely eats with us its mostly quiet Dinners" he explained with a smile. He glanced at Varians collar "Hmm i don't think that brown suits you." He thinks for a moment looking Varian up and down "You would look fantastic in Maroon" he explains "If you'd like we can put a chip in rather than a pesky collar. Unfortunately the law dictates I have to have you somehow labeled as a slave" he rolled his eyes.

"I... I don't know... I got chipped once and it hurt for days... I think there needs to be a better way to chip people. Something more humane... You know they strap us down and put a giant needle in our neck..."

He stares of for a moment, clearly lost in his thoughts or his memories. He quickly shakes his head some and tries to play it off. 

"A-Anyway. Maybe we could help design a type of... Needle. It looks like a collar and it's quickly put on, once it closes, a tiny needle pricks the skin to deliver the micro chip. Then, the collar unlocks and the person isn't hurt. It can even have all types of medical uses! Vaccines, insulin, all kinds of things!" It was then he realized he was rambling and he shyly covers his mouth and puts his head down. 

"S-Sorry master.... I... I need to get that under control. I--" 

Hugo just smiles wide at him cutting him off.

"No, no I love hearing your ideas, your right there should be a better way, hummingbird" he nods in approval "why don't you design some plans for it and until then we can go pick you out a more comfortable collar tomorrow?" He suggests petting Varian happily. He felt this might be a new habit, Varians newly washed hair brought out the fluff and softness of it. Hugo let out a little happy noise "so soft" he purred. Varian couldn't help the blush that covered his face. 

"Th-Thank you, Master..." He thanks shyly. He looks up as a few servant approach with some plates, and Varian stomach growled in anticipation.

Once the plates were put down Hugo happily thanked them digging into his plate with happy humms. He finished fairly quickly and pet Varians hair.

"If your ever craving anything or want something different just let them know we pay them very nicely for it." He explained checking his pocket watch with a smile. 

"If you'll excuse me" he purred heading to the door. He greeted his guest and spared no time pulling them to the bedroom. The small twink giggled as he was led.

"Th-Thank you!" He called after him... He felt like he was forgetting something as he started eating. He also finished quickly and looked back at Hugo's door before making his way to his own and curling up in the bed.

It was silent for a while before loud moans from the two were clear and evident.

"Theres a good boy" Hugos sultry little growl could clearly be heard along little chirpy moans and gasps.

"Yes! Harder baby please!" the high afeminate voice pleaded.

Varian sighed and looked at their connecting door. He's heard people have sex before and usually, he was unfazed, but for some reason this time... His cock began to stiffen as he listened to the moans and whimpers from the twink and the clear and sultry compliments from Hugo... Would... Would Hugo do that with him if he ended up using him..?

Hugos rugged moans and gasps continued with the high pitched whimpers of pleasure from the twink.

"Such a pretty little thing all mine" Hugo purred and a few loud wet slaps could be heard.

"So needy for a good cock? A pretty little thing like you begging so nice for me."

He continued his teasing the little coos and gasps from the twink evident there was enjoyment.

Varian shyly reaches a hand down and palms at himself cautiously. He was technically only supposed to pleasure himself when his master said he could, and Varian never wanted to ask his master's because, obviously, that could only lead to trouble. But now... Now he just needed to. He wanted to be in there. To feel what was making the twink moan with such adoration and need... 

Hugo let out deep needy little grunts and the twink let out chirping moans and gasps

"Such a good boy" he purred "Pretty little moans gorgeous little faces" he happily growled in praise

He closes his eyes and rubs himself, small gasps and moans escaping his lips. 

Varian imagined that these compliments were for him, that he was being pet and praised ad he takes his master's cock. He bites his lips and thinks back on that look of adoration that Hugo gave him as he spoke and imagined he was giving the boy that look as he fucking him.

Hugo let out louder moans with small gasps his twink nearly screaming in pleasure.

"Taking it so well" he praised "So good such a good boy, come on baby just a little bit more"

The twink let out needy whimpers "S-so close Hugo! More please!" He begged.

"I love hearing those little begs, tell me how much you want me sweetie" he requested in a little purr 

"Please! Hugo! Please! I need your cum please fill me please!" The twink begged.

Hugos smirk could be heard in his little seductive chuckle.

"How could I say no to that?"

A few more loud wet slaps could be heard before both voices were letting out a medley of needy desperate moans all leading up to panting and sighs.

Varian's own soft moans joined in the chorus as his pumping sped up. It had been a long time since he pleasured himself so he was very sensitive.

"Yes~ yes please~" spilled from his mouth and heat began building in his abdomen.

Hugo panted and murmured sweet nothings to the twink they were barely legible but little praises and teasing words 

"Cute, love your little moans" after a bit the noise picked up again 

"As long as your sure cutie" Hugos little purr could be heard there was some shuffling and Hugo let out a little whistle

"Ooh I knew that would look good on you, come sit on my lap you little vixen" he complimented.

He was curious to see what was going on but he was so close, he didn't want to get up to see. It wasn't much longer before he spills himself on his bare chest. He almost didn't remember taking his shirt off, but Varian would hate to ruin his master's clothes. Especially since they were given to him. Then, after a moment of enjoying his post orgasm high, he cleans himself up and curls up under his silk sheets.

Some more giggles and moans could be heard throughout the night before finally silencing a while later.


	2. New beginnings and dark pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Varian start to open up. A hint at their pasts and a little wink of Varians sassy nature.

Hugo woke that morning feeling wonderfully at ease. He stretched happily near his door a cup of coffee nearby and a lazy smile on his face that cute little twink was full of surprises. He needed to order a few more costumes.

Varian wakes up and stretches happily before looking at the shared door. He gets up and shyly knocks on the door. 

"M-Master?"

Hugo blinks looking over 

"Varian, come in. Dont worry about knocking" he adds sitting down near his workshop not thinking about the mess of last night and sipping on his coffee.

His sheets are completely a mess pillows thrown around the chest open, a variety of dildos and lube, rope and the like carefully secured in the chest. A sexy school girl uniform is carelessly thrown on the floor scattered near the bed the closet open a crack.

Varian bushes deeply and tried not to let his eyes linger on the variety of objects. He walks in, not realizing his shirt was off. 

"U-Um, sir? I-I was wondering if I could t-take, um, a look at the lab t-today. Get a feel for it..."

"Varian your welcome to do whatever you'd like unless I direct you otherwise" he states eyes moving to Varian and he struggles not to drop his coffee and keep his composure the boy is just.. perfect. A splattering of perfect little freckles adorning his chest and arms he tries to avoid the mental images of seeing him on his back on his bed. He wonders for a moment if those cute little freckles extend to that perfect little bubble butt. Varian nods and bows slightly. 

"Thank you sir... I-I'll see you at breakfast..." He closes the door as the redness on his face consumes him.

There was so much... 

As soon as Varians steps are silenced Hugo lets out a frustrated groan.

"Fuck. Why is he so cute" he grumbled to himself taking note to make sure his next little romp is a cute freckled boy. He sighs going about his morning

~~~~  
Varian made his way to the lab and he grins, happily exploring the space

A chittering sound echoed the lab and small little scuffs could be heard a flash of grey and black flew past him until a little racoon stopped and stared at the boy with a scared expression staying completely still.

"woah.... H-Hey little guy..." He says to the raccoon as he bends down to get on his level. 

Varian's eyes was wide in amazement and interest.

The racoon starts chattering a little moving back from Varian in fear its beady eyes wide.

"O-Oh! H-Hold on." He says before getting up and going to the kitchen, grabbing and apple and running back to the lab and cutting the apple. "I-I have some food..." He places an apple slices on the floor.

The racoon carefully and slowly moves forward taking an apple slice with a cautious look at Varian before shoving it into its mouth like Varian would take it away any second.

Varian chuckles and smiles. "It's yours. I promise." He puts another slice down for him. 

"You probably need a name..." 

The racoon slowly moved forward taking the slices as they were given until they were gone he tugged at Varians hand with a pointed look asking for more.

"I-I'll go get you another. I'll be right back, okay?" He gets up and heads to the kitchen again.

As soon as he gets back the racoon is on his hind legs looking up at him obviously expecting his presence he happily takes the apple slices as they're given and easily slides into Varians lap looking at him curiously. Varian carefully pets him and smiles.

"I think I'll call you.... Ruddiger. It just seemed to suit you." He hands Ruddiger a whole apple and scratches his chin. Ruddiger happily eats the apple making little happy chittering noises.

The door opens Hugos face buried in a schematic and looks up to see the two with a surprised look.

"I thought something got in here." He sighed trying to move slow as to not spook the creature. Ruddiger immediately makes scared little chitters curling up on Varians neck to hide. Varian held Ruddigar protectively. 

"H-He didn't do anything wrong sir. H-Hes just hungry..." He tries to explain. Even though he just found the raccoon, he didn't want his new friend to be taken away.

Hugo smiles at his obvious care for the animal and looks at how quickly the animal attached to the cute slave. 

"Alright, alright. If your going to keep it, it needs to be trained and stay out of here.. he's chewed up quite a few documents in the past few weeks" he explained, "And it will be your responsibility to take care of him." He adds not wanting to get stuck with the animal. Varian lights up and pets Ruddiger in his neck. 

"Th-Thank you sir! H-He'll be really good. I promise!" 

Ruddiger makes little chitters and nuzzles him happily. Hugo chuckles turning on the light and moving over to one of the workshop tables and pouring over the schematics leaning over the table to get a better look adjusting his glasses 

"Mmm Varian once im done with my work lets go out on the town for a while and get you some things" he suggests looking back at him

"Of course sir." He stands up and looks at the schematics.

"Wow. That's genius sir..."

Hugo frowns at the schematics. 

"The only problem I'm finding is here.." he frowns tapping a section. "My goal is to get it running faster by at least 1.5% but I cant figure out quite how.." he explains with a little frown brows furrowed in concentration

Varian thinks a moment and examine the schematic.

"Well sir, the issue is you're focusing on that section. But if you optimize this section over here" He points to an adjacent section of the machine. "The section your looking to improve will also improve exponentially. And by the looks of it, it shouldn't be to difficult to optimize" 

Hugos eyes light up and he circles it. 

"Your brilliant. Alright celebratory shopping trip!" he announces happily taking Varians hand and heading for the door.

Varian smiles and holds the hand. 

"M-Master, I'll need my leash and I should put Ruddiger in my room."

"Oh yeah!" 

He turns heading towards their rooms.

"I should also freshen up a bit" he shyly realizes going into his room to brush his hair and moisturizes his skin. 

Varian pets Ruddiger and set him on his bed.

"Okay, Ruddiger. I'll be back later buddy. Be good, okay? I'll bring you an apple if you are." He says the the animal before gently fixing his hair and making sure he was presentable. 

He didn't want to make Hugo look bad by being unpresentable. He leaves and waits patiently at the exit to the manor. Hugo joins him a few moments later with a wide smile hair immaculate and carefully done skin glowing 

"You can get some things for your new pet and we can get you all dressed up nice. There's also a little pitstop I need to make." He explains with a little humm.

"Of course sir." He looks the blond over and blushes. His master wasn't bad looking... He waits for Hugo to put the leash on his collar.

Hugo fastens the leash on him gently tugging it as he opens the door for Varian, moving to his own and getting in.

The first place they go is a large fancy boutique called the 'Stay and play' Hugo wanders into the store. It's clearly meant for slave owners the advertisements talking about 'healthy slave' this and that. Little how to books on 'training' line the shelf ends. Hugo ignores them and takes him straight to the collar and leash section glancing around with a little humm

"what do you like?" He asked Varian. Varian shrugs slightly and rubbed his arm. 

"I don't know master. It's not about what I like, sir. What do you like?"

Hugo chuckled 

"Well im not the one who's going to be wearing it for a while" he explained and looked them over, feeling them for how comfortable they would be.

"Leather seems like it would be the most comfortable.." he mummered to himself 

"See if i was buying one for me it'd be extremely flashy and you certainly don't seem the type for that" he explained with a smile.

"I-I'm not supposed to stand out... I... Um..." He stammers and takes a deep breath before looking up at Hugo and saying in a quiet voice. "I um... I like the black leather... O-Or the green one..." He noticed someone look at him with a raised eyebrow before he quickly adds 

"S-Sir. P-Please sir..." -'They're judging me. They're going to report me and I'll get taken away and...'- 

Hugo hugged him gently and gave the customer a dirty look making sure to pull rank by pulling out his credit card. A pure black one, one that you can only receive if your very..very..wealthy.

"Whatever you'd like Varian. Your a good boy" he added gently petting his hair. Varian closes his eyes and silently enjoys the praise and pets. 

"Th-Thank you sir. I live to serve you." He states. Hugo smiled and pulled him back.

"Varian to me your a slave in public name only. I want you to feel free in the mansion. You have any rights as any of the servants there ok?" He explained with a genuine concerned expression. He nods and pulls away. 

"Thank you sir." 

Varian had rights too? That's definitely a new one, but he wasn't complaining. He kinda just wanted to leave the store...He never liked slave stores. It treats slaves like animals. Like non-humans, and sometimes, despite his knowledge and stubbornness about the fact he was, he felt non-human. 

Sensing the boys unease, Hugo grabs a wide array of collars in Varians size and heads to the front the cashier ringing them up with a bright smile at Hugo.

"Hes a cutie, new owner?" She questioned Hugo nodded "Got a beautiful head on his shoulders im excited to put it to work" he explained the cashier nodded and he happily swiped his car taking his leave with Varian quickly he sighed.

"I can see why slaves hate in there ugh its like a cringey pet store" he shivered with a frown. Varian sighs and nods, looking down sadly. 

"I know... I never really feel like a person in places like that... I'm just another pet to show off.... But hey, at least you don't see me like that, and that means more than you could ever know, sir" He lights back up a bit and gives the man a small smile. Hugo smiled back.

"Yeah.. your cute sure, but im interested in your most interesting organ" he purred gently lifting up Varians chin as he kissed his forehead

"This one"

Varian's cheeks glow a bright red at the kiss. Hugo was so gentle with him. Like he was a delicate treasure with great importance. Like he was a person. But a part of Varian wondered if he would still think of him that way if he knew what he did... Why he's a slave...

"Th-Thank you, Master."

Hugo smiled starting up the car.

"Alright! Clothes then a little stop" he added with a grin taking off to a cute little boutique "Buy whatever fits and you like" he explained heading in with a smile.

Varian looks around at the arrays of clothes and bites his lip, picking out a few simple outfits, but just one that was a little more daring. Something he thought Hugo would like in the short time they knew eachother. Just to see if his master liked it.

Hugo glanced at what he chose 

"Find everything okay?"

Varian gives a small nod

"Sh-Should I try them on for you, sir?"

Hugo nods "Sure! Why not!" He happily adds taking him to the dressing room and waiting outside for Varian to get dressed. He shifted and bit his lip he could already tell that having Varian around would add to his sexual frustration exponentially.

Varian comes out and shows him his simple outfits. T-shirts and jeans, some shorts, sweaters, but for the final outfit, he looked at the skirt and puts it on. He knows he'd probably never wear it unless Hugo told him to, but he wanted to make his master happy, so he should at least get some stuff. He puts on the matching top and exits the dressing room shyly 

"Wh-What do you think, Master?"

Hugo has to fight not to just drop his jaw he bit his lip.

"Really cute" he explained suddenly aware of his tight pants and the heat rising to his face.

"I-I'm glad sir. I kinda picked it out for you... Um..." His cheeks were flushed once more and "I-I should go... L-Like go change back I mean. N-Not like leave Th-The store cause I'm not allowed to and then--" he rambles before cutting himself off. "S-Sorry. Rambling. I'll just..." He points back into the changing room and closes the door before taking a deep breath and burying his head in his hands.

Hugo blushes picked it out for him? Is he trying to get me more hard than I am? He let out a small frustrated sigh trying to calm himself down.

He changes back and looks at himself silently before looking away and folding all the clothes. He exits the changing room, carrying the clothes silently. 

"Ready sir, thank you for getting me clothes..." he says quietly.

"Of course, can't have you running around naked can we? Or if that's your kinda thing.." he teased with a little wink before tugging his leash gently heading for the cashier.

"mmph!" Varian bites his lip to hide the surprised gasp at the gentle pull as he stumbles a little but quickly regains his balance. He didn't respond as they get to the cashier, otherwise he'd be seen as talking out of turn.

The cashier was silently bagging up the items quickly and swiping his card. Hugo was grateful fpr the silence. He smiled walking with Varian to the car he gave him a teasing smirk.

"Someone seems to enjoy his collar" he teased and tugged the collar again with a little smile.

Varian gasps again. He did, but like hell was he gonna tell him.

"N-No sir. I-I just f-fall easily..."

Hugo chuckled and gave him a knowing smirk

"Sureee" he teased, Varian wanted to tease him he could happily tease back.

"You know collars aren't just for slaves I've have plenty of cuties love to get yanked around. " he spoke with a little lifted brow before starting the car.  
That thought baffled Varian. 

"The difference between us is that they can take theirs off... I'd give anything to take it off, just for a little bit... So I can look in the mirror and see a person again..." He says sadly, staring at his hands. "But hey, laws are laws,. And besides, I deserve this for what I did..." He says before quickly biting his tongue. He said too much. Hugo frowned at that.

"Varian.. you can take it off around the house, ok?" He turned and gave Varian a small sympathetic smile "Not like you'll be seeing many other people unless we're entertaining guests. Besides the worst they can do is give me a fine" he shrugged he chuckled 

"Really? What did you do steal a computer, make a bomb?" He jokes driving to the next stop. Varian chuckles wryly. 

"I wish that was what I did... Would you really like to know sir? Because I doubt you'd think of me that same if I told you..." Hugo parked and gave him a quirked brow.

"Ok now you have to tell me" he smirked and chuckled looking Varian over. Varian didn't look at him.

"Do you remember a few years ago when some maniac attacked the palace, kidnapped the queen, and almost hurt an entire village of people?" He asks quietly. 

Hugo nodded brows furrowing, the cogs in his brain fittingthe puzzle together. His eyes widened slightly as he realized.

"Holy shit that was you?" He let out a disbelieving laugh "Fuck kid, I knew there was a reason I liked you." He smiled bright.

"H-Huh? You... What?" He couldn't believe his ears. "I... I could have hurt people! I fucking took over the government! I did bad things Hugo! I'm not a good person!" Something bubbled in him for a bit before he shrinks back down to his, now normal, submissive state. 

"S-Sorry sir. I... I didn't mean to disrespect you..."

"Nah I love that fire kid. I get it. I hate the fuckers too. You wouldn't know it from looking at me but I grew up on the streets. My mom? She adopted me. No one wanted to entertain the little street rat theif, but she saw my potential. She took me in for an apprenticeship and we built Alchemy Motors up from the ground" he smiled explaining his story to Varian. "Now thats a story that I keep under wraps, Mom says it couldn't hurt the press, but there's some things I like to keep under wraps." He explained.

"I always just wanted to make my father proud, he never understood my interest in science... But one day an experiment went awry... And he started to fall into a coma... I was close friends with the princess and when I begged her to help since her new hospital had some of the best doctors in the world... She threw me out of the palace... And when I got back..." He frowned looking down before picking up the story again.

"It was too late... And he was already in the coma... She turned her back on me when I needed her... Nobody listened to me... I just wanted to be fucking heard... I attacked and kidnapped the queen and used her to get the princess's help... I got put away but I managed to invent a machine that could erase minds and made the king and queen think I was royal adviser.... But I was so unhappy... The princess showed me kindness, despite everything I did... I just wanted everyone to forget what I did so they could be my friends again... I eventually got put back up and sentenced for my crimes... The princess convinced them to lower my sentence to slavery... My father was still asleep to this day... But she promised she'd take care of him... I haven't seen him since I started as a slave... So years... I wonder if he's awake yet..." Varian got quiet before he puts his head down and goes silent. He looks like he's starting to shut down. Hugo frowns putting a hand on his shoulder 

"It takes alot to open up like that.. im glad you trust me with that Varian. I can't do much.. but I promise I'll do everything I can for you. Maybe we can go see your Dad one of these days" he offered with a smile

Varian looked up at him tearfully. "We... We can? Thank you!" He wraps his arms around the blond and hugs him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. Hugo holds him, a new respect for the broken boy before him.

"Of course we can" he comforts him "Varian I want you to feel safe with me, at the mansion. To me your just an assistant, ok? I want you to feel like a person.. like your free. You only have to wear these collars in public alright?" He tells him with a serious look. Varian nods and clutches Hugo. 

"Thank you Hugo... This... This is all so much... I've bean beat. I've been used... And if you return me, I'd be sent to the brothels... You were my last shot... And you gave me more than I've had in a very long time. More than I deserve... I... Its nice to have a friend again..." Hugo smiled petting Varians hair gently.

"You deserve better my little hummingbird" he cooed happily "You are in charge of you, no matter what some stupid paperwork says ok? Whatever you want to do or buy or wear its up to you alright?" He nods and quietly enjoys being held. 

"Thank you... I.. I can call you Hugo, right? I can keep calling you master if you prefer, and know it will probably be a hard habit to break, but I'll try for you..."

"Hugo is fine" he urged with a grin. h  
He stretched slightly once their hug ended.

"Alright I need to pick up a few things in here, you can get something if you want, but it shouldn't take too long" he explained getting out of the car and pulling out his ID.

"Of course." He follows him, lead by his leash as they enter the building.

Hugo presents his ID to the man in the front who nods at him and he walks in easily.

The place is packed with sex toys and dildos all neatly arranged on the walls. Hugo lets him off the leash.

"Im gonna browse over here feel free to wander, they know me, they won't make a fuss" he explains heading to the back of the store.

Varian suddenly feels like a dear in the headlights. He had never been in a sex shop before and it was a bit overwhelming all the toys and costumes and stuff. He slowly walks over to the dildos and looks at think, his entire body was tinted pink in embarrassment.

Hugo browses the costumes with a little humm trying to decide on what he'd like to see on a partner. He shakes his head as he pictures Varian in them. He decides on a more modest, but short Maid uniform as well as a pink harness and a few pairs of colorful stockings. He wanders around a bit chuckling at Varians innocent blushing he walks over with a grin.

"First time in a sex shop?" He questions already knowing the answer. Varian jumps slightly when he comes up behind him before nodding slightly.

"Y-Yes sir... Theres... A lot here..."

"Well its nothing to be embarrassed about" he tries to soothe "Its important to know your body and what you like. If you don't know what you enjoy how can you expect your partner to?" He explains looking around for an example.

"People like different things. Something what's pleasurable for one person like this" he gestures to a very large dildo "Can be extremely uncomfortable and not fun for another. Like science its important to experiment and find what you like." He tried to educate happily. Varian nodded and listened intently. 

"Okay... And you said... I could... get something?" He looked at an average sized blue dildo, maybe a little on the larger side, but perfect to start with.

"Yeah get whatever you want im picking up a few things for later myself" he explained "If you have any questions let me know I'm fairly well versed in this" he explained "Theres dvds and toys and costumes" he explained "Feel free to browse" he added before moving to the lube section picking up a few of the new 'flavored' ones. 

Varian grabs the dildo he wants as well as a vibrating cock ring before following Hugo and sticking close to him. 

"By the way, I can tell you know what you're talking about. I could hear you and you "friend" all last night. You did not make it easy to sleep." He says with a small smirk and chuckle. He felt he could be more him than he had been in a long long time. Hugo flushed at that 

"shit I-uh" he looses his confidence cheeks coloring bright red.. little shit.

"You were both very loud. But, as I am your slave, I'll make due." He says with a smile. There was a sparkle in his baby blue eyes that wasn't there before. One of hope and kindness and friendly affection. And it was beautiful.Hugo flushes brightly 

"I-I didn't realize he was a screamer" he tries to explain "Fuck I'll try and be more quiet in future I didn't think about it" he blushed rubbing his neck with a small bite at his lip. 

"it's not up to me the volume of your recreational activities. You can be as loud as you want, I'm sure I'll find something to distract me." He meant the statement genuinely but he immediately flushes when he realizes what that might suggest. 

"L-Like work on schematics and stuff I-I mean..." 

Hugo chuckled and moves to checkout glancing at Varians purchases 

"that all?" He asked curiously

Varian pouts and glances at the cashier before looking back at Hugo. 

"Yes sir."

Hugo nods slightly pulling his card out and paying for their purchases taking the bag with them he ruffles Varian hair happily 

"So what schematic did you work on last night?" He teases as he starts up the car.  
Varian was bright pink and silent, pouting at his defeat.

"Aww dont pout" he teased lightly pinching Varians cheeks with a little smirk, "you can always come watch next time" he teased.

Varian somehow blushes an even darker than before while covering his face. "I-If you tell me to, I don't really have a choice..."

Hugo pulls over and frowns looking at Varian seriously "okay, you are fun to tease but its ok to tell me no. I don't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with okay?" Hugo smiled at him "I want you to say how you feeling. If you don't want to do something or go somewhere or anything you can say no" he explained. Varian looks away and sighs.

"Thanks... I had to get returned once because I stabbed my owner when he tried to force himself on me... I don't care if people own me, I will protect myself. I'm lucky I've been able to this entire time."

Hugo shakes his head with a disgusted look "Thats disgusting. Sex is meant to be about trust and enjoyment." He frowns glaring at the steering wheel 

"One reason I never dealt with that market too many people openly admiting to being predators. I don't care if you ARE seen as property your still a sentient being who has feelings and desires." He moved back on the road "I have no sympathy or respect for people who abuse their power" he explained.

"I will never touch you in a way you aren't comfortable with" he clarified "I joke alot but if anything bothers you please tell me." he spoke seriously focusing on the road. Varian nods and gently places a hand on his arm.

"I will Hugo. I promise. And you saved me. And that's more than I could ever thank you for... How did you hear about me anyway?"

"Kid, you were the talk in the engineering community for a good while. Some jealous little apprentice was ranting about some progidy slave besting his work" Hugo chuckled "Word got around that you were getting sold I got a hold of your previous owner, total tool by the way. He gave me the name of the auction house and tried to extort me for more information." He shook his head.

"I remember that apprentice." He reminisced with a chuckle. "He was an amateur. He had no idea how anything would work when put in action. And yeah, my previous owner was one of those I had to fight." Hugo frowned gripping the wheel tighter 

"Im sorry you had to deal with that. I promise you I won't let that happen in my home. Your safe with me Varian your an equal. See me as a boss rather than an owner" 

He explained and pulled into the mansion "I have another little date tonight ill try and keep it down but your always welcome to go to a guest room if you want" he offered.

"the whole left side of our wing is guest quarters you can take your pick" he explained "Unless you wanna hear more" he teased with a little smirk "Maybe ill make you a little video" he added with a little devious chuckle. Varian chuckles slightly and gently places a hand on his arm.

"Hugo, just know, I know I only just met you, but I trust you. I trust you more than I trust anyone else in my life right now. And I think I'll be fine. I've made a little playlist of music on my phone I can listen to if I decide your moans aren't ideal to listen to... And like I said, your activities are up to you, so record it if you want... I won't stop you..." He blushes but is smiling a genuine smile. 

"And I can't wait to start working in the lab with you.... Now can you unlock the collar when we get inside please?" He asked. Hugo nods and takes Varians hand putting the key in it with a bright smile.

"I trust you Varian enjoy your freedom here alright, and I look forward to seeing your creations" he adds with a grin heading to his room. 

Hugo scrolls through his dating app setting freckles as a search requirement. He scrolls through the list of pictures before seeing a cute little redhead with a splattering of freckles. Confident and cocky. He smiled, he could enjoy a challenge. 

He sent a message and the date was set he looked through his little costume closet picking out a little red leather piece if the boy wanted to put on something special. He hummed thinking about the cute freckles he couldn't wait to raise that cute little ass in the air and trace out every little freckle like a star chart.

~~~  
Varian looks at the key then at Hugo walking away. He goes to his room and hugs Ruddiger tightly. 

"He gave me the key Ruddiger! I can... I can take it off!" He exclaims in excitement. 

Ruddiger makes happy little chirps not quite understanding but picking up the boys joy he claps his little paws together with happy chitters. 

He sets Ruddiger down and goes to the mirror, looking at himself before reaching back and inserting the key into the lock and turning it, undoing the lock and letting it drop to the floor with a more satisfying clunk than Varian had ever heard before. He undoes the buckle and let's the collar slide from his neck and make a place near it's lock. 

And with that, Varian took a deep breath and rubbed his neck, feeling the skin that had been underneath. 

He felt more free than he ever had before. He looked at thimself and straightened his back with a smile, finally seeing a Varian that had seemed long since gone.

Varian joyfully picked Ruddiger up singing out whatever songs he could remember and dancing around the room.

Hugo got dressed up in a simple green dress shirt unbuttoning the first few buttons and knocking on Varians door with a small smile wanting to see how Varian was doing.

"Get the hell in here Hugo!" He happily greeted the knock. Hugo walked in curiously watching the boy prance around happily he smiled 

"Someone's excited" 

Varian set Ruddiger on the bed and ran to he friend, causing him to stumble from the force of his hug. 

"I can look at myself again! Look at me. I'm like a person again!" 

Hugo smiled and enjoyed the radiance of the boy. Before pulling him back gently. 

"Wait here" he ran to his room pulling a few things from here and there and giving a little grin as he returned.

"Lets get you spiffied up even more" he purred hamding Varian a plain white shirt and a red vest.

"A good uniform befitting of an assistant to a multi-billion dollar designer" he smirked. Varian immediatly takes them and grins. 

"I'll put it on now!" He exclaims as he takes off the shirt and vest he had on, revealing his chest that Hugo liked so much.

Hugo flushes unable to keep his eyes from raking the boys form taking in every detail he wanted him so bad it was worrying to him. Never before had someone had such power over the engineer, normally it was the opposite. He was breaking hearts and having fan  
pages made in his honor.

He had been with a lot of beautiful people, men and women but none had even enamoured him quite to the degree of Varian. Every piece of the boy was like a new kink being awakened. Blue eyes, check, freckled, check, cute little buck teeth and gap check. Varian pulls the shirt on and puts the vest after.

"How do I look? You think you can stand it everyday while we work?" He teased playfully. Despite his best effort the eyes on him started to make Varian feel a little warm. Hugo smirked back and moved forward putting a hand on the wall close to Varians face.

"Depends, think you can work close to all this?" he gestured to himself "and not be too distracted to work" he teased back before pulling his arm away and adjusting it lightly on the boy.

"I told you Maroon is definitely your color" Varian chuckled and looked up at Hugo with a confident smirk. 

"I think I'll be just fine, Hugo. And thank you. I love it very much. So... What now? Lunch? Oh! Or we can get started in the lab, but before anything, I promised Ruddiger an apple" He rambles happily, clearly happily lost in plans and ideas and not at all distracted by Hugo and his handsomeness.

"Calm down little hummingbird I think the days mostly washed away by our little shopping trip" he explained checking his watch "And I have a cute date tonight" he remarked with a smile.

"I'll be having dinner separately with him on the patio, your welcome to join" he invited looking over his outfit in the mirror "I think he'll be a fun little challenge" he remarks with a cocky smile. 

"Again? Well, have fun... I'll probably just be in the lab. Nice and quiet down there." He stated. "But have a nice dinner with your new friend." He picks up Ruddiger and give Hugo one last hug before going down to the lab.

Hugo nods and heads out to the patio he figured this little venture would take more than a few flirty phrases to get him hopping into the sheets. He sets up a table and the atmosphere a trail of rose pettles and a single rose on the table. Now all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad yall are enjoying! The roleplay has been a blast- this will follow along with the original story in Tangled the series but modernized!


	3. Fun in the lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugos date goes very badly theres a few split second trips and more recovery!

!!!!!!!WARNING THERE IS A SEXUAL ASSUALT ATTEMPT IN THIS CHAPTER I HAVE MARKED IT AS SUCH WITH X'S IF THIS IS UPSETTING FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT!!!!!!!!!!

As Hugo finished setting up, the door bell rings, signalling the arrival of his new guest. Hugo happily opened the door with a handsome smile 

"Good evening my cute little ruby" he threw the nickname easily leaning against the doorframe.The date hmms boredly but give him a small chuckle. 

"Mmm I'll bet you say that to every red head, don't you hot shot?" 

Hugo smiles and invites him in with a little wave

"Firey personality to match the hair Im a fan" Hugo purred, The boy rolled his eyes and gave another chuckle.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Sean. Sean O'Connor." Hugo took his hand and gave it a chaste kiss.

"Hugo Emerson" he replied with a small smile up at the boy. Sean looks over and gestures to the rose petals.

"Are these for me, Mister Emerson?"  
Hugo nods in affirmation.

"of course and you'll just have to see where they lead wont you Mr. O conner" he replies back with a little smirk. Sean chuckles and follows the petals to the balcony.

"It's beautiful Hugo." Hugo smiles moving closer to him hooking an arm around his waist.

"Only the most beautiful things for the most beautiful people" he purres smoothly

"Why Hugo, you're making me blush." he says and places a hand gently on his chest teasingly before using it to push him away and taking his seat at the table. Hugo chuckles and takes the opposite seat

"I take it im not your usual faire?" he smiles looking the red head up and down everything about the boy screamed defiance and dominant

"Not really. But I thought maybe I could get you to bottom. But who know which of us will cave first. Quite the mystery." he smirked at the blonde and looks his body over, gently licking his lips and slightly biting his bottom lip.Hugo smirks.

"Im always up for a challenge Sean, after all variety is what makes the world fun, hmm?" He asked with a grin "Id personally love to see how far those freckles go I'm sure your like a little galaxy of your own and I'd be happy to be an explorer" he purred appreciating the sheer confidence of this boy. If he was this heavy and seductive outside the sheets he was nearly drooling at the idea of having the boy draped in his sheets and begging for him. Sean chuckles. 

"You know, if you wanted to explore a freckled ass, why not look at your slave's? Word on the street is that quite a few people saw you walking around with a twinky Raven with some freckles with a slave collar on. Knowing your reputation, I didn't know if it was a real slave or a kid with a kink. Mind if I ask about it?" The boy inquired. He look genuinely curious. It was very very common place for slaves to be used for sex so having someone refuse to use a slave to satisfy themselves was practically unheard of.Hugo shook his head 

"Ah yes, Varian. I got him for his mind, he's brilliant. I need him to be focused on work I wouldn't want to distract him. Besides why waste a sea of beautiful single little cuties like yourself. Variety is the spice of life you know" he purred trying to steer the subject away from the object of his lust.

Sean laughs and sighs with a smile "You flatter me Hugo. This really is lovely though."

At that moment a small explosion is heard and a shout comes from beneath them followed by running up the stairs. Varian bolts out to the balcony, Ruddiger resting on his shoulder. "U-Uh Hugo-- " He starts before his eyes glance over Sean, who was eyeing him with peaked interest, seemingly undressing him with his eyes. 

"i-I mean Master. Um, there was an accident down in the lab and I accidentally added too much cesium to my compound and it became volitile. Anyway, where is the fire extinguisher?" Varian spoke in rapid fire. Hugo gets up immediately 

"Please excuse me" he quickly explains following Varian down to the lab racing down the hall and grabbing the fire extinguisher and dowsing the fire. He stomps out a few stray sparks Varian frantically trying to assist.

"So trying to burn down the mansion already?"

"Yes. I-I mean no. I was trying to make a compound I could break back down into a different chemical arrangement and use that for a small experiment I had in mind involving testing the world greatest metal!" He said the last part with a small giggle before going back into serious mode.

"and I had to add some Cesium but I put in a drop too much and it got volitile." He straightens the goggles on his head and wipes soot and chemicals off his apron. 

"Sooo. Yeah. Sorry to interrupt your date. I hope it's going well." 

"I think I'm winning him over but he is a tough one we'll see" he explains with a smile "we might need to get you your own little lab set up one a little less... flammable" he states looking at some schematics burned up. 

"But no worries most of these plans are scrapped ones anyways" he explains straightening his shirt looking at the light singe on his collar 

"And back to it." he states heading back up he catches his breath sinking into the seat certain he smells of smoke right as the servant brings out their dinners leaving after.

"Crisis averted luckily"  
Sean chuckles and rests his head in his head.

"I'm glad. Your slave is a cutie... Is it pretrained or are you planning on training it yourself?"

"Well as you can see from our little mishap.. he's got a good handle on his duties. He's a hard worker and im happy to put him to work. He knows his duties and what is expected of him so I dont see the point in any further training I'm not his first owner either." He adds. Sean nods and smiles at him. 

"He seems like a sweet kid. Now, let's eat, shall we? We can decide which of us will be dessert afterwards." He states with a wink as he takes a bite of his food.  
Hugo smiles at that and happily digs into their meal once hes finished he tries to pick up a good flirty conversation 

"You know I think you'd look divine in tight red leather bring out that little spark" he smirked "Its funny we both swiped right for a little challenge but I do warn I am persistent and relentless" he purrs looking over the red head.

"Do I get a whip to match? I'd love to see your ass red to match my hair" he gives a chuckle and winks at the blond. Hugo bites his lip and moves over to the redhead gently groping his ass.

"Only if i get to paint that cute little speckled one" he compromises. Sean smirks and runs a hand up into his hair and grips it 

"Sounds fair... But I need to go to the bathroom first, handsome. Then we can get rolling."

"Down the hall to the right I'll be waiting for your return" he smiles letting the red-haired out of his grasp.

Sean gets up and looks down where Hugo directed before turning to where he had before and opening the door the the steps of the lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Varian was humming along to some music in his headphones as he worked on a base compound.

Sean smirked seeing his opportunity he shut and locked the door coming up behind the ravenette waiting until his hands were empty before covering his mouth and yanking him away from the chemicals

Varian immediately begins screaming into the hand as he starts fighting with the red head. no no no nonononono! 

Sean shoved him onto the floor slamming his head onto the concrete ground just hard enough to stun him before pinning Varians body with his own.

"Its a shame that little sleeze doesn't train you properly. You could be such a good thing" he smiles darkly.

Varian goes limp when his head hit the concrete. His vision blacked out for a moment before he came back to and looked dizzily at his attacker. 

"P-Please... I jus' wanna... Ya don't need ta... No.... No...." He slurs out, desperately trying to grasp onto a coherant thought as his ears rang.

"Be a good little slave for me, now. Arent you supposed to keep the guests entertained?" He questioned tugging at Varians pants "Such a stupid selfish idiot keeping a thing like you hidden away your much more suited for work like this." He tugs at Varians pants harder groping him through his underwear.

Varian tears up and squeezes his eyes shut before gathering all his strength and attempting to push him away. 

"G-Get off me! St-Stay away from me!" He says weakly and he pushes the red head off. And tries to scramble for the door.

"Defiant little bitch!" He hisses grabbing Varians legs and ripping him back "You'll regret that. I was going to take my time with you but I dont think I will anymore." He threatens ripping Varians underwear down 

After a while Hugo looks at his watch and goes to the restroom to find it empty he furrows his brow thinking maybe the boy got lost he starts down the stairs, running once he hears Varians choked pleas for help. He tries the door glaring at it once he finds it closed he steps back and with two powerful well placed kicks the door flies in the lock splintering. 

He rips Sean off of Varian with murder in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled low and terrifying.

Varian quickly curled up and went silent as he sobbed in a ball, Ruddiger nudging him to try and get him responsive again. 

"Look Hugo, you got a gorgeous piece of meat there and you're just letting it go to waste! I'm making sure it gets what it needs, while I get what I need. You can help if you want. We can hold him down and take turns." Sean says.

Hugo snarles at him and raises his fists drowning in anger as he lets blow after blow fall onto the redhead.

"Your disgusting! Come into my home and do that shit!" He huffed moving off the redhead once he was bloody and weeping

"Fuck you. Get out of my home now. Never come back. And if you try to pull any bullshit assault charges let me remind you this place is full of cameras and the court will find this more than justified" he hissed standing and glaring down at the redhead.

The redhead boy pulls away and scrambles out of the lab and the manor, driving away.

Varian was staring at the wall, now silent. His pants and underwear were across the floor but he seemed to in shock to make a move for them.

Hugo immediately takes off his shirt covering Varian with it and pulling him into his arms.

Xxxxxx

"Its okay Varian, your safe I'm so sorry.. noone is going to hurt you baby I'm here" he tried to soothe running his hands through Varians hair trying to calm him down.

Varian breathing was staggered and he seemed to not hear Hugo. His mind just replayed the scene over and over, just going over what he could have done to stop him.

"I-I...." It was all he could get out before he buried his face in Hugo's chest and sobbed uncontrollably, shaking hard and whimpering. 

Hugo held him tightly petting his hair gently after a while he started to lightly sing a few songs he knew trying to soothe the traumatized boy

Varian didn't stop for a while, but when he finally went quiet he just sat in Hugo's lap and listens to him sing, still shaking and and digging his nails hard into his own arms. This wasn't the boy that was dancing with his raccoon earlier and teasing Hugo, this wasn't even the trained slave. This was a boy that had been through every circle of hell and looks like he just stepped out of his freshest one. 

Hugo held him close petting his hair gently and continuing to sing for him. After a bit he stops.

"Varian, what can I do to help you? Just say the word and its yours. Do you want to see your Dad?" He offers

Varian shakes his head and gets up, grabbing his underwear and pants while holding the shirt to him. He stands there for a long moment before choking out two words. 

"You promised..."

Hugo lets out a choked noise

"Varian I-I" he tries to apologize to promise him it won't happen instead he just sits there staring at the ground unable to help the tears that bubbled over.

Varian sits in front of him, looking a little flat. The sparkle that started to show in his eyes more and more was gone entirely. But none the less he reaches over and wipes at Hugo's tears.

"It wasn't your fault though.... But just.... The princess promised she'd help me... But she broke that promise.... I... I just thought... I don't know... But I... I just...."

He stumbles for the words before crawling back into his lap.

"I just want you to hold me...."   
Hugo nods and holds him tightly 

"I'm going to protect you Varian.. i promise. I'm sorry I didn't get here before he started attacking you.." he held him close.

"No more dates. I'll go out instead. I'm so sorry" he apologized, heartbroken  
Varian closes his eyes and ran his fingers along Hugo's chest, feeling that he was real.

"Okay... I'm okay... It's okay...." He rests his head on the others chest and small tears flow from his closed eyes. "I'm tired... I think..." He reaches a hand back to where he hit his head, seeing it covered in blood. "That can't be good..."  
Hugo held him close

"Are you comfortable going to the hospital?" He asked with concern for the small scientist "We'll get you dressed before you go" he explained trying to help Varian back into his clothes respectfully closing his eyes.  
Varian gets dressed and hugs Hugo. 

"I probably need one... But I'll be okay... Collar... I'll need my collar... And um..." His normal fast train of thought has been slowed to a crawl and the world started getting blurry. Hugo shook his head.

"Fuck that. They can deal without. You should be moved as little as possible." He picked up Varian carrying him to the car and laying him down in the back carefully with a towel over the wound 

"Its going to be okay Varian" he drove to the closest hospital carrying the boy inside.

"My slave needs medical attention immediately" he demanded and the nurses recognizing him, immediately put Varian on a gurney and he followed them to a room. He sat nearby and watched Varian carefully his shirt was casually draped over his shoulders he could care less about everyone's opinions right now. Varian looks around ar the nurses and gives a weak smile at one he recognizes. 

"Hey princess...." And with that statement, he loses consciousness.

Hugo stands up immediately looking at the boy with worry the blonde immediately runs over to him and takes a look at his head glaring daggers at Hugo.

"I need a sedative immediately and someone bring stitches! Now" she demanded the nurses around her jumped into action and in a matter of a half an hour Varian was stitched up with an unpleased princess glaring at Hugo.

"How did this happen!" She demands Hugo frowns at her accusatory tone 

"I had a guest over who decided to try and make a forceful pass at him. I got there before the fucker could do anything, but he still hurt him" he frowned gently petting Varians hair with a guilty frown. Rapunzel glared at him. 

"You honestly expect me to believe that?! You know abusing a slave is a crime ! I made that law myself!" She shouted angrily. Despite everything, Varian was her friend, and she would not let him get hurt anymore. 

Hugo glared back at her "Trust me Princess" he hissed out the title as if it was poison. "I've done more for him than any other person he's been sold to before. Might I remind you, your the one who got him into this situation!" He seethed "I care about Varian I've been trying to make him feel comfortable and cared for since I got him! How many times have you checked up on him? How many times did you let him get hurt before this?" He passionately growled

Rapunzel sighs in defeat. He had a point... When he first got put up as a slave, she would go to the owners house every day. It got to a point that guards were posted outside the house to keep her from coming. But as he got purchased and returned over and over, he got lost in Rapunzel's system and she lost track of him... But he'd never shown up at the hospital, so she assumed that he had been doing okay... 

"It was either Slavery or death.... I don't regret choosing what I did, because at least he's alive..."

Varian whines and curls up. His eyes fluttering up to Hugo. He gives a small smile to the blonde petting him and slurs out 

"H-Hey master... Told ya I'd be okay..." 

Hugo lets out a sigh of relief gently lifting his head trying to keep his tears of relief at bay 

"Varian I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner.. whatever you need okay? Your on bed rest for the next few days" he stated without room for complaint "Your experiments can wait, you need to heal" he explained. Varian shakes his head. 

"No. I wanna work. It's been so long." He says, looking up at Hugo, completely forgetting he's not supposed to ever say no to his owner. Hugo sighed shaking his head 

"Fine but only if its only on paper and you'll be doing it in your room" he compromises with a little smile at the scientist "Your a really determined little shit you know" he almost chuckled

The princess was taken aback by how easily and seriously Hugo took the conversation, she knew it wasn't pre-formatted based on how Varian was. She smiled happy to see him feeling so empowered. 

"I'm going to be seeing to the investigation myself" she argued "If I find you've hurt him in anyway your the one who will be put in chains" she threatened

"Nah princess. Hugo's. Good. He's nice to me. He isn't the one that hurt me..." He gets quiet and looks at his lap for a moment. "Oh, um Hugo, I fixed some your blueprints. I reversed the burning in the paper, pieced them together and retraced the designs..."

"You really didnt need to do that. They were scrapped designs Varian" he tries to reassure him petting his hair gently "I understand the princess needs to do her due diligence ill bring the security footage by after Varians settled back at home" he reassures her. Varian leans into the pets and closes his eyes.

"Hes cleared to leave unless he passes out again." She hands Hugo a prescription 

"That's for pain killers for him. He can get the stitches removed in a few days." She explained Hugo nodded "Ill make sure he takes it easy." He nods  
Varian opened his eyes back up and gets a good look at Rapunzel, sighing softly. 

"Um... Princess?"

Rapunzel blinks and leans down to be closer with him. 

"What can I do for you Varian?" She asks guilt evident in her voice and expression. Varian wraps his arms around her tightly.

"I've missed you... H-How is everyone? Like Eugene, and Pascal, and Cass. Are they doing okay?" Rapunzel nods tears brimming her eyes 

"They are good, they miss you too.." she explains touching his cheek gently "H-have your owners treated you okay? No abuse?" She questions back guilt and Hugos words swirling around her brain.

Varian goes quiet.

"um... They... They weren't the best... And um... Sometimes it got bad... But Hugo is nice. He gave me a whole room and a bathroom with a tub and he got me clothes. And he lets me call him by his name... And he cares what I think and stuff..." He mumbles and fiddles with his hands. Rapunzel frowns

"I'm sorry I couldnt do more Varian.. you dont deserve this.." she frowne looking him over sympathetically she smiles sadly "Speaking of Eugene.." she took off her glove to reveal a ring on right hand with a smile. Varian lets out a small laugh and looks at it. 

"It's about time. I'm glad you finally said yes. Oh! I have a friend back at the house. His name is Ruddiger and he's a raccoon. Hugo said I could keep him. He's real cute... You'd like him.... Um... H-Hows my dad? Did he wake up yet...?" He questions somberly. Rapunzel shakes her head sadly 

"I'm sorry Varian.. not yet. Me and everyone are actually planning a trip. Theres a rumor about a cure to the virus.. once we find it we can get the everyone healthy and better again and find a cure for him." she explains. Varian gets up and rubs his head carefully. 

"Take me to him..."

Rapunzel nods and Hugo picks him up bridal style

"Nope. You are not hurting that head. I'll carry you alright." Hugo explains Rapunzel let's out a small laugh wheeling in a wheelchair and Hugo blushes.

"Or that works.." he embarassedly responds.Varian chuckles and smiles

"Thanks Hugo. You can always just carry me if you want to." He playfully teases, that spark coming back into his baby blues. Hugo sticks his tongue out playfully to the ravenette putting him in the wheelchair they wheeled him to a small hospital room where a large burly man lay with tubes and monitors connected to him.

Varian's smiles fades and despite Hugo's protest, he gets up and sits next to him, gently taking his hand. 

"H-Hey Dad..."

Rapunzel and Hugo wait outside to give Varian some privacy the two still looking at each other with a strong mistrust.

Varian looks at his Dad and immediately tears up. 

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry I let this happen to you... I... I'm not really the Varian you knew anymore.... I did a lot of bad things ... Really really bad things and.... And I'm a slave now... I'm staying safe. I take care of myself... But um... I'm not technically a person anymore.... You'd be so disappointed in me.... Now you'll never be able to be proud of me..." He cries quietly before collecting himself and talking about some other random things like Ruddiger and Hugo. 

"I should get back... I... H-Hugo said I could visit you so I'll be back. I promise." He hugs his neck gently and leaves, hugging Rapunzel and Hugo once he leaves the room. Hugo gives him a big hug petting his hair gently

"Whenever you want to visit just let me know, alright?" He states giving Varians forehead a kiss "Lets get you home"

Varian nods and takes his hand. "Please. Ruddiger is probably worried..."

Hugo hugs him gently "Ill order some food and look into racoon care" he explained starting to wheel him to the parking lot.

"Thank you Hugo. It means the world..." He says, hugging him back.

Varian looks around at the people in the waiting room, who where looking at him with hatred. He hides his face in his hand and tries not to think about their glaring, knowing eyes.

Hugo wraps his arms around Varian glaring back at them stopping at the reception taking out his card.

"Take care of all these lovely peoples Bill's on me." He loudly announces crossing his arms and giving them all a smirk as the nurse takes his information.

Varian looks up at Hugo and wraps his arms tightly around him, clinging gently to him. He whispers quietly to Hugo. 

"Thank you sir..."  
Hugo kisses the top of his head gently looking around the room giving them a look as if to try and test him.

Eventually they check out and Hugo carries Varian out to the car, Varian cuddles to the man and he nuzzled his neck.

"Hugo.... It wasn't your fault... None of it was... It's okay..." 

Hugo sighs looking down guiltily.

"I invited him in.. I never thought.." he frowned feeling guilty. "I'm going to make you feel safe Varian I promise" he spoke back gently setting Varian in the passenger seat.

"Here's the thing Hugo.... I feel safe with you..." He blushes gently and smiles at him. "And you don't need to stop bringing your dates. I should have locked the lab to begin with.... I'll just stay in my room when they come but you shouldn't stop fishing in that "sea of single cuties" on my account. Having those people make you happy, and you deserve to be happy." 

"How bout I meet you halfway?" He takes Varians phone typing in a few things and passing it back to him "There, now whenever I have my dates you can keep tabs on me" he teases, Varian nods and smiles. 

"Thanks.... Let's get home." Home felt weird to say. It had been so long since Varian had a place he actually considered home. But he felt at home with Hugo... Just the two of them... He felt safe. The boy leans gently on Hugo's arm as he drives.

Hugo smiles lightly petting him as he gets home and pulls into the parking lot carrying Varian to his room Ruddigar makes little chirps immediately padding over to Varian worriedly. Varian picks him up and hugs the raccoon.

"I'm okay Ruddiger. I'm okay." He pets the raccoon and nuzzles him. Varian looks up at Hugo. "It's getting late... We should get some sleep..."

The racoon made little chitters curling up with Varian. Hugo nods "Alright, have a good night Varian" he speaks with a soft smile.

Varian gently grabbed his arm. "W-Wait... I um... I-I wanted to ask you... Um..." He stammered and blushed  
He bites his lip and lets him go. 

"A-Actually, never mind. I forgot...goodnight Hugo." He curls up in the blankets and pets Ruddiger gently.

Hugo chuckles "No, come on whats rattling around in that brain of yours" he tried to coax the answer from the boy sitting on the bed.

"I-Its stupid... I... I don't wanna be alone tonight. N-Not that Ruddiger isn't the best company." He says with a small smile as he nuzzles the raccoon. "But I... I wanted to know... C-Can I sleep with you tonight?" He pleaded gently to Hugo, looking up at him with big eyes. He trusted the man more than anyone. He trusted that he wouldn't take advantage of him, and that he'd protect him through the night. 

Hugo nodded "Do you want to sleep in here or my room? I will warn you I sleep in my boxers, try not to be overcome with lust" he teased

Varian chuckles and rolls his eyes. "I think I'll make it. Do you mind if Ruddiger sleeps in your room with us? I assume you'd be more comfortable in your bed and I don't want to be any more of a burden than I already am." He gets out of the sheets and changes into pajama bottoms, leaving his top shirtless. Hugo shrugs 

"Why not" he smiles trying not to stare at Varian he was so curious about where all of Varians freckles led. Finally he tore his eyes away and started moving away. He opened their shared door starting to strip stretching with a smile.

Varian blushes and picks up Ruddiger, carrying him into Hugo's room where they plop on the bed and Varian quietly watches Hugo strip to his boxers. 

Hugo smirks at him with a little quirked brow before moving over and spooning Varian pulling him into his arms 

"ah warm" he purrs with a smile.

Varian squeaks in surprise and blushes but cuddles into him and nuzzles back against his chest. "Thanks. I regulate my body temperature myself"

Hugo chuckles and nuzzles him resting his arms around Varians waist "Sassy little thing, one of these days that mouth will get you into trouble" he teased

Varian chuckles and gently rests his own arms on top of the ones around his waist. "Well, I'll deal with that when I get there." He says with a smile. Varian was kinda curious what he would do as punishment for him. He did say he'd never hit Varian after all... So what would he do? Hugo smiles and holds him close starting to fall asleep

"Dont hesitate to wake me up if you need something okay?" He slurs assuring him as his eyes start drooping.  
Varian twists his body so he was facing Hugo. A gentle, tired smile was in his face and he nuzzles into Hugo's chest and heavily resists the urge to kiss Hugo's cheek. 

"I will Master. I promise... " His eyes drift close and he falls asleep against the other.

The night continued with both sound asleep 

Varian mumbles and is curled against Hugo like a puppy dog. His eyebrows furrow and his mumbles get louder as his night terrors begins to take hold. Hugo twitches slightly the noises stirring him a bit until he blinks awake he pulls Varian close

"Varian! V! Hey" he tries to shake him gently. He whimpers and tries to pushes Hugo away.

"N-No please. I-I'll be good... P-Please..." He whinpers out as he curls into himself.  
Hugo hugs him tightly petting his hair 

"Varian!" He speaks a little louder trying to wake him up now. Varian shoots awake and tearfully tries to scramble away from Hugo.

"L-Let me go! Let me go! I-I'll be good!" he cries out tearfully. Hugo looks at him concerned

"Its ok Varian.. im not going to hurt you" he softly coos holding out a hand to him gently.

Varian's frantic eyes calm slightly and he hesitantly takes the hand. Hugo gently pets him with one hand lightly stroking his cheek with the other 

"Noones gonna hurt you Varian. Your safe here" he cooed to the calming boy,  
Varian slowly relaxes into the blonde and begins crying softly.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I Sh-Should have locked the door. I should have thrown acid at him. I should have heard him...." Hugo holds him close cooing lightly

"Its not your fault Varian. Your such a good, smart boy. You make me very happy. Your a very very good boy" he reassures petting him. Varian sniffles and wipes his eyes. 

"I-I used to be someone special... I literally discovered an element for god's sake... and now... Now all I see are the looks of fear or hate in people's eyes... and nobody wants me. Nobody could ever want me again... Why else would I have been returned so much? Besides the fucking night terrors and the clumsiness and the fact I won't let people use me for sex... People don't want Varian.... They want the black haired kid with the stupid teeth and they muzzle me... Like an animal... They sell those you know. I got muzzles in every other fucking house. They were sick of my voice and my thoughts and my ideas.... They just wanted me to be there and look pretty..." Varian rambles, tearfully letting out his frustrations with his life as a slave. "and it won't be long before you're sick of me too... And I'm going to miss you... And I won't be able to fight everyone off in the brothel... They use shock collars there..." Hugo hugs him kissing his forehead 

"Varian I will never get sick of you. Your my little hummingbird, flitting about full of energy and ideas. I love it, I love hearing you hypothesize and talk and correct me. That sharp tongue that never ceases to surprise me" he smiles petting him happily "Sure, your cute and thats a bonus" he winks at Varian "But I didn't buy you for your looks I bought you for that beautiful brain, the way I can see you strategizing and problem solving when you look at schematics." He chuckles "In fact that car that you helped with this morning? Just got sent to the manufacturer and its coming out in a few days, fastest top of the line car all thanks to you"

"I... I can never thank you enough for letting me do what I love again... I... I just want to make people proud... My father, my friends... " He looks up at Hugo. "You... Its my job to make you happy... But also, I want to make you happy... But... Thank you Hugo. Thank you for saving me." He hugs him tightly and gives a cautious, gentle kiss on Hugo's cheek with a deep flush. Hugo flushes at the affectionate gesture as well holding Varian close. 

"Your talent is wasted being a statue to oogle" he frowns "Your brilliant and that's what you should be known for." He explained "But, I mean I wouldn't say no if you decided to wear nothing but the apron" he teases with a jesting grin.  
Varian laughs and smiles up at him.

"In your dreams, sir" he teases the emphasis on sir, cuddling Hugo's chest and holding onto him. "What moisturizer do you use? Your skin is soft." He playfully compliments, knowing that Hugo would love to talk about himself a bit Hugo smirks.

"A nice high end little ventures made from natural oils" he explained petting Varians hair as the two fell into casual conversation before rolling back into a peaceful sleep.

Luckily the rest of the night was peaceful and silent the boys warm and enjoying each others presence.

Varian woke up cuddled to Hugo with Ruddiger between them. Varian smiled at the blond and reaches up, gently rubbing his cheek. He bites his lip and looks at the sleeping man before placing a gentle, barely there kiss on his lips. His face flushes and he hides his face before Hugo wakes up. Hugo stirs slightly wrapping around Varian tighter mumbling something about freckles in his sleep. Varian blushes deeper and smiles up at Hugo.

'A thing for freckles, huh master? I wonder if you like mine.' he pets Ruddiger and sighs happily, feeling at peace .Ruddiger moves to Varians side nuzzling him happily

"Wanna see freckled ass" he mumbles almost inaudibly squeezing Varians hip with a little motion.

Varian blushes deeply and squeaks at the action. He wasn't really sure what to do, if this were anyone else, he would have gotten up and left... But he didn't want to leave when it was Hugo. Hugo made little grunts and twitches turning a little before shooting awake with a start looking over and seeing Varian with a confused look before pulling the sheets up and having a relieved look on his face at the fabric there 

"Morning" he greeted rubbing his eyes a little before a thought dawned on him "Shit did I touch you? I- fuck feel free to slap me if I ever touch you in my sleep" he explained with a guilty frown.

"N-No! You didn't touch me. I promise. I wouldn't be here if you did... Did you have any nice dreams?" He questioned, cuddling into the blonds chest while petting his raccoon.

Hugo blushed trying to think of how to say in a non overt way 'I had a dream that I was watching you strip and then we were about to have sex' 

"Umm nothing too exciting just a cute boy, guess I'm still a little pent up" he confessed with a small laugh. Varian chuckles.

"You and your boys... You never satisfied with the ones you've had before? Are you looking for your perfect partner or do you just like the excitement of the flings?" Hugo frowns trying to explain

"Eh I dont like complex, I don't trust people and I don't do complicated or messy. When your relatively famous it's hard to know why someone wants to be with you and having grown up on the street I tend to be cynical of peoples' intentions" he explained.

"well... Do you trust me?" He questions innocently.

Hugo nods "Obviously, I wouldn't have told you about my past if I didn't" he teased

Varian chuckles and smiles, hugging the blond tightly. "I trust you too... I'm so happy to have you as a friend."  
Hugo smiles carding through his hair with a smile

"Eh not to say I haven't fucked a fanboy or two, they're always super enthusiastic but I let them take the lead cause power indifference and all. Usually its a fantasy fufillment and they prance off all excited to tell the message boards" he rolls his eyes "I draw the line at measuring and prying information" he explained. Varian laughs. 

"Fanboy? Who the hell would be a fan of you? And you have fucking message boards? A world class scientist being gaga-ed over. That's a new one." He playfully teases with a chuckle. Hugo chuckles 

"Oh laugh all you want, but do a little search and you'll find im very popular" he teased brushing back his hair with a flourish "I was last years most eligible bachelor" he adds with a little wink "I'm bisexual so women find that 'daring and fun' and apparently cuties like a boy with looks and brains" he added with a bright grin "Most of the time they just swoon about mechanics and they either want to do it in the car or the lab" he chuckled "As I said mostly wish fufillment" 

"How dumb is that. You have a nice comfy bed right here to do it in." He cuddles to Hugo and smirks up at him playfully.

"Some people have very specific fantasies. Ive seen a pretty common one on my posts of them wanting to get lifted onto the lab table and getting as they put it 'ravished'" he explains with a shrug and finger quotation.

"Aw come oooonnn we work there! And besides, I see the brain, but I'm not seeing the part about the looks." Ha says with a playful smirk as he face gets scarily lose to Hugo's neck. Hugo chuckles 

"Cocky little shit" he teases back bitting his lip at the proximity of Varian to him "Ill have you know I'm extremely attractive" he teases back "I get called a pretty boy more often than you'd think and you don't get the cuties I do,without some kind of sex appeal" he purred back   
"Im sure you had quite the little harem hmm?"

"Y-You know full well I could if I wasn't a slave . And sure you have your moments, but I like you for you. All of you. Your brain and your heart." He says, placing a gentle hand on Hugo's bare chest.

"Its nice to know I have someone I can trust. I never know if these guys are out for my money, a piece of the company, my status or just cause I'm cute" he teases the last part "it's why I don't really bother looking for genuine people after being a con-artist for a long time you see everyone as a mark or a threat." He explained with a sigh.

"A few exceptions but only a few" he added petting Varians hair lazily leaning back and enjoying the position.  
Varian cuddles his chest and absent mindedly runs his hand along the bare skin there.

"You ever let them record to remember even better? Hugo chuckles 

"Nah I'm too popular for that the only way to see the ass doing the railing is to get a taste of the action" he teases with a smirk "Why gonna look up some sex tapes?" He teases,Varian blushes and laughs. 

"Nope. Why would I want to be ever want to watch your ugly ass fuck someone anyway" he playfully teases back. Hugo sticks his tongue out at Varian playfully 

"People have asked even tried to pay me for it, but when you can afford to buy their entire estate with a fraction of a successful years sale its not worth it" he smirked "Unfortunate truth of life once you make money you make the rules"

"well. This discussion is interesting and all, but what do you say to some breakfast?"Hugo nods 

"Sounds good wanna order in or we can have the chefs cook something up, what are you in the mood for?" He questioned petting Varians hair.

Varian chuckled. "I'm just happy to have a hot meal. I'm not picky about anything." Hugo stretched and moved to a closet across from the bed pulling out some clothes for the day a simple green button up and slacks throwing some black boxers on top

"Im gonna hop in the shower" he explained sending a text "There. Now Breakfast will be ready in 10" Varian nods and gets up, holding Ruddiger. 

"Got it .. I-I'll take one too!" He smiles at him brightly. 

He carries Ruddiger back to his room, giving Hugo a wave before closing their connected door. 

"Why is he so... Hot?" He sets Ruddiger on the bed and grabs the maroon uniform Hugo gave him. 

Ruddiger tilts his head to the side with a little chitter miming glasses on his little snout as if asking if he meant Hugo before he leaves to the bathroom.

Varian nodded at Ruddiger with a sigh as he enters. He turns on the shower and reaches down to gently rub himself. He moans softly and bites his lip.

Varian imagines Hugo holding him and praising him as his master takes him. He gives Varian that damned smirk that makes him want to turn into a puddle at Hugo's feet. Small chirpy moans escape his mouth and he whimpers gently in need... He would have to get over Hugo, the man could literally have anyone in the world. Why would he pick him? But for now, he was happy to pleasure himself to the thought of his master. 

Eventually Varian spills himself onto the bottom of the tub. He pants and clutches the side before taking a deep breath and going washing himself in the shower. He would get over this. It was just a phase he was going through. He needed to focus on being a good assistant to Hugo. To make the blond happy.

Varian steps out of the shower and dries off before putting on his the white shirt and maroon vest, along with some black pants and boots. He fixes his hair a bit before reaching down. "It'll all end up okay in the end Ruddiger. I can do this" he says as he lets the raccoon climb him to rest across his shoulders.

Hugo moved into the shower enjoying the hot water covering his body with a pleasured little humm, he took his ponytail down lathering and washing his hair happily maybe he should try again tonight.. he continued washing himself giving his half hard cock a little frown he was so close to the cute boy of his affection. He sighed putting his face under the water to try and give himself a little shock he had to stop thinking of Varian like that no matter how badly he wanted to touch and tease the boy, his mind wander wondering if Varian is a virgin, if he had any crushes or secret little kinks.

Hugo sighs in frustration and tries to ignore the rush of need of his twitching cock 

"Varian your such a little shit" he mummers to himself before reluctantly taking his cock in hand pumping it to the fantasy of Varian leaning against the wall looking back at him with that little teasing face coy and lustfilled.

Hugo lets out little grunts and labored gasps imagining Varian cute little moans hed be so cute under him probably self conscious about his noises trying to stifle them, while Hugo encourages them. He lets out a louder gasp as he pumps himself faster imagining that cute little voice calling him master in every sinfully indulgent way he could imagine. With a little stifled gasps he feels his release and huffs at the expended energy hopefully that will keep him at bay for the day, he and Varian deserved a night off, then tomorrow back to work and back to a little action to ease his growing frustration.

Hugo got dressed letting his hair stay down and dry naturally having a hair tie on hand for when it dried. He waiting for Varian outside his room in a nice haze from his shower session. Varian leaves the room and give a wide smile to Hugo.

"Ready master?" The name "master" always manages to slip past Varian, simple instincts taking over his desire for informality.

Hugo nods the title sending a silent shiver through him, he loved hearing it from his partners any kind of special name really, Master, Sir, highness. He leads Varian to the dinning room where two plates and cups of coffee wait for them. Hugo happily adds his cream and sugar taking a dip with a pleased moan 

"Nothing beats coffee in the morning" he purrs,Varian watches him and chuckles.

"I wouldn't know. I've never had any before. But hey, I can have some now" he states, take his own mug and giving it a sniff. "Hmmmm." He thinks and grabs the sugar and cream, adding a bit of each like Hugo did. Hugo smiles 

"It takes a bit to find flavors that work with you I'll have to take you to a coffee shop one of these days. I feel like your a fancy coffee boy" he teased "Very specific and sugary" he teased

Varian takes a sip and makes a face. "It's so bitter..." He dumps more sugar into his mug and takes another sip giving a pleased smile. "Much better."

"Some people like it plain black" he makes a little face "Im definitely the sugar and cream, til you can barely taste it guy" he explained with a smile "Did you wanna get working in the lab today theres some fuel alternatives I wanted to mess with" Varian nodded and he drank his coffee. 

"I'd love to! I love playing with elements. Engineering is fun and all, but chemistry is my specialty" he says with a grin

Hugo smiled and dug into his plate with happy little humms every few bites glancing at Varian.

Varian ate as well, handing an apple to Ruddiger. As the meal continued, Varian clearly got more and more jumpy and excitable. His leg bounces some under the table and he finishes the last of his coffee and eggs.

Ruddiger moved onto the table as they ate taking a croissant Hugo was nibbling on right from his hsnd and eating it with a little smile at Hugo. 

"Hey" he complained watching the racoon. He moved forward and stole Hugo's glasses dropping them in Varians lap with happy little chitters.  
Varian laughs and pets Ruddiger. 

"Thanks buddy. But I don't need these. Hugo needs them a lot more." He picks up the glasses and carefully places then back onto Hugo's face, smiling at him, his cheeks glowing and his adorable front teeth on full display. Hugo blushes as Varian slides them onto his face ruddiger gently pushes Varian forward.

Varian falls from his chair and into Hugo, gripping hugo's shirt to catch himself out of instinct. 

"W-Woah!" He looks up at him with wide, admiring eyes. Varian knew his cheek were a bright red but he didn't mind that much. 

"H-Hey..." Was all he could think to say.  
Hugo chuckled pulling Varian onto his lap 

"I think your racoon has an agenda" he teased as he watched the racoon steal the rest of the food on their plates with happy little chitters

Varian nodded slightly and his mind focused on Hugo's flushed pink lips. It was taking everything in him not to lunge forward and kiss him like he was his oxygen. He closes his eyes and cuddles up under Hugo's chin.

"Of course, he has an agenda. He wants our food" Hugo chuckles.

"If we're not careful he might rob us blind" he teased playing with Varians hair their position was comfortable and nice Hugo was enjoying it.. then really enjoying it. Before his dick could make itself apparent he stood carrying Varian bridal style 

"To the lab" he declared with a grin.  
Varian laughs and clutches him.

"To the Lab!" He calls after Hugo.

Hugo happily carries him to the lab teasingly setting him on the table and lounging his torso between Varians legs 

"See you look absolutely delicious up there" he teases as a call back to their earlier conversationVarian blushes deeply and pushes his head away, chuckling softly. 

"Save it for the fanboys big shot. We're here to make fuel"

"Aww are you saying your not a fan?" He teased him with a little wink before setting him back down on the ground and pulling out the set up for the lab.

"Of course I'm a fan. Just not like that" he lies cooly, knowing he most certainly was a fan like that. "So, let's see what we have to work with? Are we making solid or liquid fuel?" Hugo looks at his small set up mentally checking off items 

"Liquid, there are many fuel alternatives but they require ridiculous amounts of energy to procure while electric is.. alright the disposal for the batteries causes more of a detriment to the environment than fossil fuels" he explained his conundrum.

"Then... Let's make something entirely new. Nuclear is of course an option but" he says with an excited grin. "I have an idea for a carbon based fuel source that can be created using exclusively carbon dioxide and a few other elements!" He explains, clearly jumpy and excited. Hugo stands back

"Alright cutie, let's see that brain go to work" he smirks handing Varian a pair of lab goggles, putting his own on after taking off his glasses. "I made sure they put my prescription in these so I can see without too much hassle." He explains carefully putting his glasses in a pocket of the apron. Varian puts the goggles on his head, along with putting on his apron and a pair of gloves.

"Good. Now, you ready for science?!" He says the last word in a playfully deeper voice.Hugo chuckles ruffling his hair

"Sure baby boy lets see you at work" he smirks stepping back and leaning on the wall with a little brow lift watching the boy with interest.

Varian puts his goggles on amd grabs an array of supplies, happily getting to work, combining, diluting, and recombining his compounds.

Hugo watches him absolutely transfixed. He looked so comfortable and confident it was like seeing a whole new side to the boy and he adored it. Varian works for a bit before holding up a dark liquid in a beaker.

"Theoretically, 5 milliliters of this could power a city for a month... I'll call it.... Hugonium" He says with a chuckle. Hugo blushed darkly that was the absolutely most romantic gesture anyone had made for him, God he could ravish Varian right here and now. 

"Varian thats amazing" he praised carefully taking the beaker "Lets test it shall we?" He suggests moving over to a small engine he placed in the lab for this exact purpose.

"With the potency of the element we should actually dilute a drop down with around.. 5ccs of pure H20 to stiffle a reaction." He nods to himself gently setting the beaker down and getting a small container of filtered water and carefully measuring out the contents.

"that should work. But I'll only add a drop." He takes a dropper and carefully adds a single drop into the water. "I hope this works..." Hugo nods and carefully with tongs pours half the mixture into the engine. It sputters to life moving smoothly for a minute before acceleration until it breaks itself the lab filling with smoke from the broken engine. Hugo coughs opening the door and leaning against the wall outside before bursting into laughter.

"I haven't had that much fun since I started getting into chemistry you have a talent for explosives" he teases "Sure you dont wanna work in the fireworks industry?" Varian coughs and rubs the black from his goggles.

"No. I don't. Now let me try again I think I made the Hugonium to concentrated. I'll dilute it more as I process it. That should make it a bit better. And I'm great at this. I'd love to watch you make a compound that could even start the engine, much less make it go so fast it explodes." Hugos smile falls and he pulls Varian to look at him petting his hair

"I was only teasing. That was incredible Varian. Your right I couldn't come up with that, thats why I'm so glad to have you here. Im proud of you, you've made so much progress both in your recovery and in your skills. Im lucky to have you." Hugo states seriously gently stroking his cheek. Varian smiles and leans gently into his hand, unable to stop the quiet purr that escapes his throat. Once he hears it, he flushes pink and steps back. 

"Th-Thank you sir... I... I do my best." 

"Your incredible and I cant wait to see what you come up with next. I think the diluting agent was the problem. Perhaps not H20.." he humms in thought

"H2O2. Hydrogen peroxide... That could work." He stated, gently biting his lip in concentration. Hugo nods 

"let's try that with 2ccs instead" he firms a game plan standing and offering Varian his hand up. Varian smiles and takes it, standing up and using the hand to pull him back down into the lab. 

"Let's do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so glad you guys are all enjoying the fic!! Me and Maggie are having fun with it too!


	4. White lies and Hidden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies, Karens and Masterbation oh my! Someone has a little crisis involving a naughty video that turns up the heat with our boys.

Hugo smiles and helps him into the lab thats mostly cleared out of smoke. He measures out the 2ccs and holds it out to Varian to add the Hugonium. Once its added he sets it down and moves over to the engine with a sigh he mechanically and easily takes the entire thing apart he exchanges some parts and begins putting it back together he wipes his brow from sweat concentration etched into his face as he works on the engine his apron is smeared with grease by the end and he steps back to reveal the fixed engine 

"Alright. We're ready for test 2" he announces. Varian nods and adds a drop into the peroxide. He watches Hugo work in awe.

"Alright... Let's do this." He states before carefully pouring the fuel into the machine.

Hugo watches the machiene starts up and begins running smoothly for a while before sputtering and coming to a stop again smoking out the room Hugo coughs once they're outside again

"I think its the engine. I need to adjust it to the power. Once we get the engine primed for more power it should work perfectly" he hypotheses, Varian looked up at him.

"So... Would it work for what we need?" He questions, Hugo nods.

"I think so! Alright I think its a good time for a lunch break hmm?" He suggested and started for the kitchen. Varian smiles and follows him. 

"Sounds perfect."

Hugo typed on his phone seeing pristine sandwiches already set out and ready for them as well as a small medley of food in a bowl for Ruddiger. Hugos eyes widened and he sat down with a frown.

Varian noticed the shift in his expression and furrowed his brow. 

"Is something wrong?" He he says as he help Ruddiger onto the table to eat from his bowl.

"Fuck." Hugo hissed "Ill be back." He said quickly walking to the other room.

"Why is it not down yet?" After a pause he shouted "I dont care how many sites its on! Take it down!" He made a small growl "Of course it was filmed without my consent!"

Varian listened and thought for a minute. He took out his phone and went onto an incognito window before looking up "Hugo Emerson sex tape". Results after results popped up and Varian flushed, quickly hiding his phone. He was almost ashamed that he wanted to masterbate to it

... Almost... 

Hugo grumbled sitting down stewing and eating the sandwich. He typed furiously on his phone updating his social media accounts

'To the absolute prick who filmed and posted a sex tape without my consent my lawyers are coming for you! And to my loyal followers please petition sites hosting it to get it taken down. More news as this nightmare continues.'

Varian stares at his sandwich. Whenever anyone was angry like Hugo was, he made it a habit to go silent. Best not to get the anger turned on him. He silently eats his sandwich while petting Ruddiger. Hugo sighed and frowned

"Sorry Hummingbird. Some jerk decided to do some really uncool shit." He frowned "I just need some time to cool down then we can get ice cream or something"

Varian reaches over and hugs Hugo. 

"Whatever you need, Sir." He says into Hugo's chest. He can tell the leak really upset his owner. He wanted to be there for Hugo. He was his friend after all... So he made a promise to himself that he'd only watch it once... For science. Hugo ruffles his hair.

"I think we've experimented enough today lets just take the rest of the day to relax." He explained and sighed "Hmm ever gone to the movies?"

Varian shakes his head. "No. I was never really allowed out of the house with most of my other owners"

"Then today marks the end of that we're gonna go to a fun showing get all the popcorn and treats you want and have a fun night!" He happily declared

Varian lights up and giggles. 

"I can't wait. Should we get cleaned up first? I'll need to put my collar back on too. But I can't wait!" He beams excitedly

"How about we catch the next showing of a little cartoon or something." He looked at his phone with a concentrated look "Ok next showings in 2 hours so we can relax til then" he smiled explaining to Varian who nods and hugs him. 

"Thank you Hugo. I'm going to go take a bath and find a nice outfit." He beams at the blond and happily runs off to his room with Ruddiger following close behind.

Once Varian was in his room, he took a moment to set up, grabbing his bag from their sex shop trip and borrowing a little lube from Hugo's room. He looks down at his phone, and the video ready to be played. He looked at the dildo and cock ring, lubing them up carefully and biting his lip, a little excited for the experience to come.

The video started with a cute freckled feminine blonde setting up the camera in the shelf of the familar lab. He presses a finger to his lips giving a little wink to the camera before skipping over to the work table hopping up on it. He was wearing nothing but an apron striking a seductive pose when Hugo enters the room.

"Ooh how cute" he smirked gently running his hands up the blondes milky thighs.

Varian watches the video in interest. A small part of him prayed that he wasn't wearing his apron, but that wasn't was important. What was important was that smirk and look of lust on Hugo's face. Varian coats his fingers in lube and carefully inserts a finger into himself with a small hiss.

Hugo moves further up his thighs smirking at the cute twink before pulling up the apron and taking the twinks cock into his mouth knealing and looking up at the blonde as he bobbed his head.

Varian gasps and bites his lip, putting the vibrators ring on himself and turning it on. The feeling of the vibrations through his cock makes him moan before covering his mouth quickly. His eyes were transfixed on the video in front of him.

After a while Hugo pulled away with little huffs as the blonde moaned and gripped his hair. He smiled wide and stood up taking off the Blondes apron and allowing the blonde to take off his clothes. The blonde ran his fingers over Hugos chest with a hypnotized smile. Hugo pulled him into a needy kiss his hard cock visible to the camera as the blonde stroked it. Hugo let out needy little gasps gripping the blonde.

"Fuck, such a good boy" he purred

Varian whimpered at those words, thinking back on everytime Hugo called him a good boy. He moves his finger a little inside himself, stretching him self out some before adding a second finger with another quiet whimper.

Hugo purred and moved the blonde black gently cupping his cheek before pulling him into a heated kiss. He moved down grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom in his pants pockets discarded on the floor.

"Ready, cutie?" He asked with a kind smile 

"Yes please, I cant wait to feel you inside me Hugo" the blonde responded with a little wiggle to his hips. Hugo smirked and poured the lube onto the blondes ass lightly fingering him the blonde let out little moans

Varian moans softly and scissors himself carefully. Eventually hes bouncing on his own fingers, soft whimpers and moans spilling from his lips. He tries desperately to be quiet as not to let Hugo know what he was doing. He'd hate Varian if he learned he was doing this to himself to thoughts of his owner and to the video that was causing him such grief. 

Hugo continued to finger the Blonde until his shrill moans filled the room. Hugo finally pulled his fingers out sliding the condom over his cock and giving the blonde a lust filled look 

"Ready for me baby?" He purred and the blonde eagerly nodded. He finally slid into the blonde grunting and moaning.

"Such a good tight baby"

As Hugo entered the blond on the video Varian was slowly lowered himself onto his dildo with a long groan of lust and fullness. He imagines Hugo beneath him, his gorgeous soft skin beneath his hands and he whimpers in longing. "M-Master~" he half moans, half whimpers out. 

Hugo opens his door without thinking "Hey Varian I should have asked earlier but-" he blinked a few times taking stock of the entire scene Varian filling himself with the dildo and his little sex tape filling the air visible from where Varian had it set up. Hugo blushed and covered his eyes

"Shit! I should have knocked sorry!" He embarassedly replied quickly escaping the room.

Varian immediately pales and tearsup, desperately trying to find a way to cover himself.

"I-I'm sorry!" He shouts before running to the bathroom.

Hugo stands outside the door absolutely frustrated, he could feel his needy cock filling. Varian was touching himself to him? He was incredibly happy. He took a deep breath and frowned. No. He couldnt take advantage of this. Of course Varian had developed some sexual feelings to him he'd never had a healthy relationship. Hugo knocks on his door quietly

"Varian? Are you okay?" 

Varian cries softly as he turns on a freezing shower. He whimpers and anxiously grips his hair.

"No... No you hate me now. I know you hate me and I can't blame you because I hate me too and...." He growls and bangs his head against the wall. "Why do I always do this?"

Hugo doesn't ask and opens the door pulling Varian into a tight hug kissing his cheeks getting soaked in his clothes. 

"Varian nothing could ever make me hate you. Besides it only confirms what I've been saying noone can resist this" he teases with a little smirk

Varian whimpers and buries his face into Hugo's chest as he cries softly. 

"B-But I was watching it... And I was thinking of you... And I'm not supposed to get feelings for my owners. And I never have before... But you're so nice and you do shit like this and I just... You care about me... You... You listen...." He sniffles and looks up at him with big, scared eyes. "I-Im sorry..." Hugo cups his cheeks and smiles at him.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with feeling things. Hey I'm not one to judge" he smiled "It was a private moment and I really should have knocked" he apologized looking down "Varian you can enjoy whatever you want to. If you enjoy the video im glad. I'm not mad at you for watching it, I'm mad at the jerk who set it up and spread it around."

Varian tearfully nuzzles his hands with a small nod. He hugs Hugo tightly and sniffles gently. 

"Thank you..."Hugo hugs him and cards through his hair reaching up and turning off the shower.

"See now this just means your gonna get relentless teasing" he joked and kissed Varians cheek with a smirk, Varian gives a small chuckle and nods.

"Only if I can tease you too play boy" 

"As if you dont" he added with a little stick of his tongue with a smile "Hmm I wonder how many cute little outfits I can get you into" he teases

Varian laughs. "None unless you hold me down" Hugo gives him a devious smile.

"Mmmm only if you beg me for it" he purrs out. He takes off his drenched shirt laying it over Varians lap for privacy. Varian smiles slightly and leans quietly on Hugo.

"Thanks... Really.... You're my first friend since it all happened and I... I didn't wanna mess it up." Hugo holds him close 

"What you enjoy is your buisness Varian. I want you to be comfortable here. I know that slaves are expected to do all kinds of shitty thing for their owners but i don't want you to feel like you owe me anything." He smiled and shook his head "Really if it wasn't for you, half these projects I've tinkered with would be scrapped. Your the reason all these progression are being successful. Your more than your body Varian and I want you to know I mean that" Varian nods and smiles slightly.

"I know... Thank you... Now you should change and I should get dressed... We have a movie to go see" Hugo smiles and kisses his forehead 

"Take all the team you need" he winked at him standing "I'm glad your experimenting and learning how to enjoy yourself" he adds before leaving the room. He let out a small needy mewl feeling his hard erection against him the image of Varian fucking himself to him was beautiful.

Varian takes a deep breath and steps out of the shower, drying off and getting changed into his brown pants and teal shirt. He looks at the small array of collar and puts on a maroon one with a soft sigh, putting the lock back in place and pocketing the key.

Hugo meets him at the door changed into a blue shirt and slacks hair blow dried and pulled back in the usual pony.

"extra clean" he happily announced touching it with a grin "oh I meant to ask you, there's a couple movies starting at the same time I wanted to know if you had a preference. I figured the horror film was a no-go but theres a romantic comedy or they are showing a classic animated film" he explained Varian gave a small chuckle. 

"I don't really care sir. I'm just excited to go."

Hugo nodded and smiled ruffling his hair 

"Alright then let's head out! The maroon certainly suits you by the way have you played with any designs for your chip idea?"

"I have a few ideas, and while I love mechanics... It isn't really my specialty... Do you think you could give me a hand, sir?" He asks shyly. His brain had snapped back into formality mode once the collar was back on, but every use of "sir' or "master" felt different to Varian. Like maybe it meant something more. 

Hugo smiled "Of course!" He agreed petting Varians hair as they settled into the car. They got there and Hugo decided on the animated film he'd seen a dozen times he was excited to see Varians reaction.

Varian looked up at the looming theater with wide eyes and held onto Hugo's arm. 

"I can't wait!"

Hugo held him close happily pulling him into the theater waiting in line for the tickets and popcorn.

"Your adorable you know" he smiled petting his hair.

"Th-Thank you, sir." He says as he leans ever so slightly into the affectionate gesture. 

Karen watches the pair and raises an eyebrow at them, but doesn't say anything.

Hugo smiles "Im glad your excited it's crazy that you've never been. But I'm gonna make sure you don't miss out on anything else" he reassured him moving forward as the line moved "though we might have to get you some nicer clothes for a few places I have in mind."

"I'd love that sir. It means a lot you even brought me" He happily cuddles to the blond with a smile.

Karen huffs slightly behind them and Hugo blatantly ignores the woman.

"Its just nice to be out of the house and doing something without a date for once" he chuckled "Dont get me wrong, I like my dates but theres a lot of expectation with them its nice to just relax once in a while and enjoy the little things."

Varian chuckles and smiles. "I'm glad you brought me to enjoy them with you."

Hugo smiles pulling him closer "What's better than having my cute little songbird accompanying me" he purred petting Varians hair he touched his collar gently making sure it wasn't too tight with a small caring smile.

Varian smiles kindly. "Im okay Hugo. I promise. You don't need to worry" he said with a smile and a small affectionate nuzzle

Karen growls and huffed. "Im sorry sir, but are you really going to let it talk to you like that? And you're letting it so close to you. It's disgusting and not right. You need to train it better."

Varian stiffens and his face goes blank as he gets reprimanded by the random lady. He carefully takes a step away from Hugo and stares at the floor submissively.

Hugo looks taken aback before shifting his stance pulling Varian slightly behind him in a protective manner 

"I dont think I asked for your opinion. How I treat and handle my slave is my buisness." He hissed "Besides he is well behaved and respectful unlike some people. Perhaps you should take the classes yourself to learn some humility." He frowned "Besides I prefer he calls me by my name, I reserve titles for the bedroom" he cockily replies with a frown "I hope you don't plan on buying any cars from Alchemy motors in the future wouldnt want it to be sullied by a slaves work right? After all hes the one who made those engine run 10 times smoother" he responded with a smirk.

"Slaves do whatever their job is supposed to be, whether it's to work in your factories or hang of your arm like a trophy. But you shouldn't let it talk to you in public if it is just going to be disrespectful. It will give other slaves ideas that they can do the same. It's a bad influence."

Varian stared at the ground and dissociated silently, gripping the sleeves of his shirt anxiously. 

Hugo huffs "Listen, bitch." He absolutely hisses "I am already in a frustrating legal battle with an unknown provacator. Please test my patience I have extensive records and I'll make sure your intolerance to my legal freedom of training and speech to my slave makes it hard for you to do anything. And thats not just a hollow threat. Im sure you've seen my family's name on almost all the buildings in this town, people love us. Donella certainly loves me and if I tell my wonderful caring mother just how much her son was disrespected in public." He shakes his head tutting his tongue

"Oh shes not very nice when she's pissed and respect is something she highly regards" 

Karen huffs and goes silent, refusing to look at them anymore.

Varian stands silently next to Hugo, feeling his collar choking him, even though it was nice and loose. He whispers, barely audibly and a little shaky, but loud enough for Hugo to hear.

"Thank you..."

Hugo huffs pulling Varian close as he orders their drinks and popcorn taking the tickets

"There will always be jerks like her around. I'm not unused to it. Just because I have money doesn't mean people like me going on dates with men. I can deal with it at me, but im not letting anyone treat you like that" he growls protectively.

"Y-You're not supposed to... And I don't want to make you look bad..." Varian whimpers 

Hugo hands some of the items to Varian pointing him to the theater they were in he pulled them to the back and once everything was set down, he pulled Varian into a tight hug.

"I dont care how people judge me because I know what I'm worth. I have a successful buisness and work I can show so what if people think im weird or not professional. My work speaks for me" he explains petting Varians hair.

"Try to forget about that rude chick. She's probably some divorced housewife with nothing to do with her time but spit on puppies and yell at kids to get off her lawn"

Varian blushes and crawls into Hugo's lap, burying his face into the blond's chest. "Thank you... You mean a lot to me. I just want to make you happy... To make you proud..."

"Im proud of you Varian im so proud. You will always make me happy. I love your little defiances and that fiery passion. I can definitely see how you could be a forced to be reckoned with" he smiled, Varian chuckles softly. 

"I am. Especially considering I built a giant piloted robot built for destruction at 15." Varian sighs softly, but he lights back up some after a moment. "But imagine the thing we could build together. We can be unstoppable." 

Hugo chuckles "Just don't go plotting world domination, im a dom sure but not like that" he teased kissing Varians forehead as the lights dulled "Ah previews" he explained to the boy.

Varian places a chaste kiss on his cheek before going back to his seat. His eyes were sparkling with excitement as the previews started.

Hugo spent the entire length on the film focused on Varians enchantment and excitement it was incredible to see this side of him he loved watching the boy just bubble in joy making the sweetest little faces of innocent wonder.

By the end of the movie, Varian was a giggly, bubbly kid. He grinned at Hugo. 

"That was amazing! Thank you so much!" He hugs him tightly and giggles into his neck.

Hugo hugs him close hdlping him carry their remaining snacks and drinks out 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Varian" he purred sincerely

Varian nuzzles him and chuckles. He happily hangs from Hugo and nuzzles his neck, quietly breathing in his cologne. 

Hugo chuckled and starts the car once they crawl in he lets out a little yawn with a smile

"bedtime?" He questions Varian as he starts driving home. Varian yawns and nods. 

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for today, I know it's stupid, but working with you was more than anything I've been able to do with science in a long time, and to be able to do it again, means a lot." He leans over and places a kiss on this cheek, his lips lingering a little longer than they had before.

Hugo lets out a happy noise parking up at the house "Want me to stay with you tonight again?" He questioned scooping up Varian and carrying him into the house.

Varian smiles up at Hugo and nuzzles him 

"Please?" He asks with a gentle giggle.

Hugo smiled putting Varian gently on his bed while he got undressed down to his boxers with noone to impress he opted for his patterned ones gears and little tires patterned the boxers he slid into the bed spooning Varian with a smile "You won't get too excited all pressed up against me?" He teased with a little smirk

Varian shook his head slightly. "Nah. I'll be okay and I trust you. Goodnight master." he cuddles into Hugo and falls asleep shortly after. 

Hugo nuzzled against him unable to fall asleep he glances over seeing his chest of toys so tempting.. he frowns hating how hot he was getting just being so close to him he leans forward lightly touching Varians neck with his lips before bitting his lip and letting out a quiet needy whimper.

Varian's body responds to the gentle touch with a small whimper escaping the sleeping boy. His head tilts up slightly, showing off more of his neck. He cuddles closer, varians bare chest, pressed against Hugo's. He mumbles in his sleep quietly. 

"Master..." 

Hugo lets out a soft moan his self control fleeting he makes a choked noise and carefully untangles himself from the smaller boy going to his bathroom he lets out a needy gasp leaning against the door before pumping his erection.

"Fuck Varian" he let out small moans and gasps pumping his cock remembering Varian moaning and using himself with such a sexy little pout. Hugo let out a longer needed gasp before finally spilling over into his hand he sighed and went on his phone looking for someone as close to Varian as possible.

Varian mumbles and sat up, confused when Hugo wasn't there.

"S-Sir?" 

Hugo found a near perfect match the guy even color codded a streak in his hair to his outfits. He came back into the room after cleaning up 

"Sorry for worrying you Varian had to take care of something" he explained slipping back into the spooning position happily.

Varian nods and cuddles to Hugo, nuzzling his chest gently. "Okay." He says quietly with a yawn. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Hugo nodded and kissed Varians back happily.

"You know you make me happy right?"

Varian nods and turn to smile at him.

"I sure hope so... You make me happy. Happier than I've been in a long time" he says with an affectionate smile. 

Hugo smiled nuzzling him and starting to fall asleep he clutched Varian close drifting to sleep with a murmmered

"Varian"

Varian smiles and gently kisses his cheek before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Later on that night Hugo made a little groan holding Varian close with little moan he gripped his hips making a small noises of pleasure. Varian mumbles and whines softly, pushing back against Hugo. Hugo sleepily pulls Varian against his erection letting out a little moan lightly humping him in his sleep.

Varian gasps and his eyes opens, looking back at Hugo. 'What is he doing... Is he hard?' He blushes deeply and is tempted to wake him up. But he did want to make his owner happy.

"M-Master.."

Hugo made a little moan and needily bucked his hips a little faster. Varian bites his lips and whimpers softly, enjoying the feeling of Hugo against him. He pushes his hips back a little in time with Hugo's thrusts, hoping to help give his friend some relief. Hugo lets out soft grunts wrapping tightly against Varian and bucking his hips against the warm plump ass with a little moans.

Varian happily whimpers and moans softly. "M-Master~ P-Please... F-Fill me up~" He moans out.

Hugo nearly growls at that moving his hips slower but more powerfully at the slave with long gasps and vocal moans.

Varian whimpers and grips the sheets tightly with one hand while palming at himself with the other, gasping as he's humped. 

"Yes~ yes~!" He whines and pushes back against Hugo's thrusts. Hugo moans louder continuing with his thrusts face contorted into pleasure as he continues spurred on by Varians moans.

Varian gasps and moans. "G-Give it to me! I-I need it Master~ Please~!" He moans out to Hugo, almost getting lost in his own pleasure. 

Hugo lets out a long needy moan thrusting faster and unorganized gasping and making little needy whimpers as he lets out a final little howl of pleasure his cum soaking into his underwear as he lays back in a more peaceful sleep. Varian pants and untangles himself carefully from Hugo to finish himself in the bathroom. After a few hard strokes, he cums on the floor with a loud moan. He cleans himself and goes back to Hugo to enjoy his post-orgasm high and fall back into a pleasant sleep.

Hugo wakes a bit later with a confused look before touching his underwear. His face lights up bright red and he scrambles up from the bed grabbing his clothes and dashing for the bathroom. Varian opens an eye at the movement. 

"Hugo? You okay?"

Hugo lets out an embarassed little squeak "Y-yeah just" he doesn't finish the thought quickly getting the shower going.

Varian gives a soft chuckle. 

"Guess it was you who couldn't handle sleeping with me. Come on back when your done. I'll be waiting." He teases playfully and curls back up.

Hugo lets out a little noise of annoyance as he quickly cleans up washing his hair in the process. When he returns he glares lightly at Varian from the doorway

"You little shit, why didn't you wake me up? You know I could've hurt you without realizing it" he frowns. Varian sits up and looks at him. 

"We both know I'm too smart to let it get that far. I'm fine. You're fine, and hopefully, whatever cutie you were dreaming about got what he needed." He says with a shrug

Hugo crosses his arms

"mmhmm and a certain someone certainly didn't spur me on?" He cocks a brow.Varian shook his head. 

"Why, what in the world would give you that idea Hugo?" Varian spoke innocently. Hugo gave him a little frown.

"So then you wouldn't care if i just took a look at the security camera" he teases looking at his nails casually. Varian blushes deeply and hung his head some. 

"Y-You're bluffing..." Hugo chuckles and taps on his phone pulling up a live camera for the room

"Am I?"

Varian was bright red now and he tries to lunge for the phone.

"N-No! Don't look!"

Hugo chuckles pulling the phone away. 

"Alright Varian you wanna spur me on and tease me then I have a different uniform for you today" he smirks heading into the closet near his bed before coming back with a maid uniform with a cocky smile.

Varian looked at the outfit and shook his head. 

"Yeah, no. No way I'm wearing that"

"Well I seem to recall someone agreeing to my creative punishments explanation when I brought you home" he casually mentions with a smirk "Plus you'll look adorable in it" Varian blushes deeper but sighs and gets up, taking the costume. 

"C-Could you at least give me a hand with it? The corset m-might be hard..."

Hugo smirks bringing ito over petting Varians hair 

"Of course, there's a good boy" he purred gently tugging Varians hair back.

Varian can't suppress the whine the tug and praise elicit. 

"Okay, okay..." He examines the costume and sighs, going into the bathroom and trading his boxers and PJ pants for panties and a skirt. He puts on the fish net thigh highs and puts the corset on as best he can, shyly exiting the bathroom and going up to Hugo to help him lace it up.

Hugo lets out a small little noise of approval helping him put the corset on, loose to be more comfortable for the boy.

"If it hurts you can take it off." He instructs "Oh and part 2, no lab today youll have some more.. fitting chores" he smirks tapping his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys!! Enjoy!


	5. Dates, Drama and Dreams coming true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo has another date, things go a little different than he expects, the whole thing brings the boys into a heated discussion that may just bring up some unspoken feelings..

Varian whines and pouts.

"I'll let you know. I suck at menial tasks. So when they end up terrible or something catches fire, don't blame me." Hugo chuckles thinking.

"Alright hmm well ill keep you in a single area then, you'll sweep, mop and dust the kitchen. And if your a good boy then Maybeee ill left you off early and let you change and work in the lab" he smiles "I'll be taking today off as well just to make sure you get it all done" he smirks looking Varian over with a large grin.

"So in other words, you're going to watch me like a creep." He stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come now Varian I need to supervise" he teases petting Varians hair with a smile "If i enjoy it thats just a bonus" he adds with a teasing grin.Varian blushes deeply but nods slightly and straightens himself.

"Yes sir." If he was going to do this, he was at least going to do this with pride.Hugo gives him a happy little smile.

"Theres a good boy" he praises touching the ruffles of the skirt with a little humm "Ill have to get something more expensive next time its nice and plush but not as hardy for prolonged use as I'd enjoy" he comments to himself.

"Just come on already" Varian says, his cheeks flushing even more. Hugo smirks picking up Varian bridal style 

"Alright cutie" he relents taking him to the dinning room and setting him in a chair.

"First breakfast then I'll see you sweep and shake that adorable little ass" he grins bringing Varian a plate. And setting a bowl on the ground for Ruddiger who happily scampers in tilting his head confused at Varian's outfit. Varian sighs. 

"I'm not happy about it either buddy. But it's only for a bit." He says down to Ruddiger, scratching his head gently. He sits back up and starts eating from his plate.

Ruddiger gives a little happy coo before tearing at the food in the bowl Hugo sips his coffee leaning back and reading the news on his phone.

"So there's no real racoon diet so as long as he's getting the major food groups he should be fine" he remarks "Unless he gets overweight then we'll put him on a diet" he explain eating his food slowly while sipping on his coffee with a yawn.

"I'll make sure he gets lots of exercise." Varian says as he happily eats his eggs.

Ruddiger makes a little aggressive chitter at Hugos diet comment before continuing to stuff his face. Hugo stretches out glancing at Varian over his news articles 

"You look wonderful in feminine clothing it really brings out your pretty little lashes and natural blush" he remarks. Varian blushes and looks over at him.

"And I'm sure you'd look great in a pot of nitric acid...." he grumpily responds before giving a soft sigh "Okay, that came out more aggressive than I meant it to be, sorry..."

"Aww dont be so sour about it iIwonder what could've given me any kind of thought that you just might appreciate a little more intimate attention from specifically me" he smirked at Varian sipping his coffee. Varian glares at him.

"You weren't supposed to see that. I'm not even supposed to get feeling for my owners... But you're so.... Annoyingly magnetic..." Hugo chuckles and brushes his hair back with a flourish.

"Well you dont get so many cuties by not being an eccentricly beautiful inventor" he teased vainly.

"Your intelligence is the part of you I like best Hugo..." he sighed "That and your humanity. Looks aren't worth shit to me usually." He rubs his arm shyly. "Now where's the broom?" 

Hugo frowned and got up handing him the broom with a small smile sitting up at the counter instead.

"Touché but you see the looks are just like an extra little gift" he teased. Varian chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

"I suppose." He turns his focus to the floor and begins sweeping, making small piles of dust and other particles.

Hugo watches him happily watching his cute ass shake with every little movement of his hips. He turned down to his phone texting the cute little doppelganger and setting up a date. The cute little fanboy was enthralled, asking about his new projects and if he had a favorite color, 

'I mean I know the tabloids say its green and you wear green alot, but I just wasn't sure'

Varian got put off by the quiet, so he took to humming while he worked. He bends down to pick up some wrappers, likely from Ruddiger. As he bends down, his ass is in perfect view, being perfectly complimented by the panties.

Hugo can't help the little humm that comes from his lips at the view reverently watching Varian with a lovesick smile face in hand. Varian looks back at Hugo with suspicion and a small glare.

Hugo stuck his tongue out at him with a little chuckle before refocusing back on the doppelganger he was a cute ambitious kid with a love for science just like his cute boy.. only the fan boy had no skill for it. he adored scientists and engineers, but lamented the fact that he was incredibly gifted in art rather than science or math.

He was going to a nearby university and decided to put himself out there to date though Hugo was worried the boy might see the date as more than just a hookup so he made sure to clarify to which the boy seemed dissapointed but understanding.

"Ive got another little date tonight I'll be sure to corrall him to the room first thing so there's no chance for more.. unpleasantness" he frowned at the reminder before giving a small smile "I kinda doubt it with this guy though, cute university student, art major" he purred.

"This should be fun. You gonna make wait your table in this thing? And an art major? I didn't take you for one of those types" He asked with a raised brow.

"Hey don't give me ideas" he teases and chuckles "Yeah, he really wants to get into engineering and science but just doesn't have the talent for it, so he's kinda a fanboy" he explains with a smile "But he's super cute, and the enthusiasm is refreshing" he sighs looking over Varian. Fuck he really did just find his clone.

Varian nodded. "Mmhmm, I sure don't doubt it. Will it be one of your easy fucks, or a 'challenge''' he teases playfully. Hugo gives him a little grumpy face. 

"Hes basically already beside himself to meet me so I'd say it'll be fairly easy" he explains with a wink "Though sometimes it is a little creepy how much my fans know.. someone took a snapshot of us at the theater and another from when we were clothes shopping"Varian raises an eyebrow. 

"So people know I exist? That should be fun..." He finishes sweeping up the floor and turns to Hugo. "Can I go to the lab now?" Hugo sighs exageratively in response.

"Fineeee in a moment, first your gonna sit with me while I look into these weird articles" he explained and moved to a comfier chair patting his lap for Varian to sit on. Varian blushes and does so. 

"What's weird about them?"

"Stalkery" he shriveled his nose up "There's not many, but they exist and I wanna see what all they know" he added and Varian frowned. 

"Tell them to stop, and don't look I to me. Enough people know and hate me for what I did. I don't need everyone else you know, knowing me too... " Hugo chuckled petting Varians hair while he sits on his lap.

"This really does look good on you" he purred gently nuzzling Varians chest before going back to the article reading it out loud.

"Secret gem or conspiracy? We recently found out the esteemed biochemical engineer and co-head of Alchemy motors purchased a slave. Long time followers of the engineer will know he generally dislikes or avoids the subject all together which makes this a strange case. We were unable to get too much information about the boy but some rumors have been showing up as to why this happened, is it a beautiful boy that finally caught this flighty Cassanovas attention or something darker?" He chuckled "flighty cassanova? What?"

"They trying to talk about you? Those aren't the words I'd use. Try... Indecisive asshole." He pokes Hugo playfully with a chuckle. 

Hugo gives him a little pout "Aww you don't think I'm a cassanova, even a flighty one?" He teases back gently rubbing up the fishnets with a small smile trying to keep his excitement from getting too high as he could feel himself half hard at the sight and feel of the boy on him.

"Nowhere near a Cassanova.. now, can I pretty pretty please go change so I can work?"

"Two more articles cutie" he teased "Don't worry you'll get to it soon enough, I'm still letting you off early" he reminded. Varian nodded and shifted slightly in his lap.

Hugo rolls his eyes reading the next title "Alchemy motors a step towards the future or a big change in motivation?" He glances at with a sigh "Hugo Emerson recently made an interesting purchase, a slave! Normally this wouldn't be too exciting aside from the engineers inability to take a side on the issue." Hugo scoffs at that.

"excuse me for still being conflicted" he frowns before starting back on the article.

"Its been shared singularly the boys name and dangerous past. Varian. We spoke with one of his previous owners who defined the slave as 'uncompliant and dangerous.'" Hugo rolls his eyes petting Varian "The boy only gave me trouble, aside from him being utterly useless with chores he often found way to intentionally cause problems- setting fires in the kitchen, destroying his clothes even marking up the walls!" Hugo chuckled "Marking up the walls?" He looks at Varian Curiously stopping the article.

"I was just trying to make a solution to wash the clothes more effectively... How was I supposed to know the compound would explode and stain the walls..." Varian mumbles ashamedly. 

Hugo chuckled and pet him " people are stupid I personally think its hilarious"

Varian shrugs slightly and stares at the wall, desperately praying this last article wouldn't talk about him, but knowing whole heartedly that it would.

"Just keep going..." 

Hugo smiled returning back to the article "Our engineer certainly seems to have his hands full, But we have also been told of his incredible beauty and just how much the Bachelor is taking advantage of such a decadent gem. We got the scoop from an anonymous source of several costume purchases from 'Casual desire' an adult shop close to his estate" Hugo blushes with a frown.

"Totally out of context" he angrily mummers.

"However we have gotten juicy details that the boy is not only a hidden gem because of his astounding sapphire eyes and obsidian black hair but due to his work on the next car being released next week! We've yet to get a sketch up of the design but we're sure it must be inspired by the new little muse! We'll see how this effects the company and standard of vehicle soon." Hugo frowned "And the last article is just a bunch of creepy stalkers pictures of us and a bunch of people asking why I'm not taking pictures of you." Varian stands up and mumbles, clearly upset.

"Because I'm not and object, and you don't see me that way. I'm not a trophy to show of and I don't know how to fucking clean. The only thing I ever have been good at or will be good at is science... Now I'm going to change and get to work. And I don't doubt your date will be by soon so you should probably get ready..." He rants slightly before calming back down. When he's done talking, he leans over and kisses his cheek. Hugo frowns pulling him into a hug.

"Hey fuck those people. Your incredible and like you said, your past owners were shit, so who give a fuck what they say" he pet him comfortingly. Varian sighs and says sadly. 

"Me.... I care what people say about me... Even though I shouldn't, I can't help it... Now let me go, I'm fine, and you have your date to get ready for."

"Alright.. but you better come get me if you start feeling bad. Date be damned I can reschedule if you need me." he explains seriously, cupping Varians cheek.

Varian nuzzles the hand and gave him a gentle smile. "I'll be okay. I just need to start working, I always feel better when I do." He explains.

Hugo nodded moving back "Alright, but give me a little twirl before you go I have to capture this in my head cause your never gonna wear this again for me" he teases.

Varian smiles and gets off his lap, giving a few twirls for Hugo, his skirt flowing around him. Hugo bites his lip watching the boy with a grin.

"Your too cute" he purrs passing him with a kiss on the cheek. Varian goes to his room and changes back into his working clothes before running down to the lab to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Hugo greets the fanboy at the door. He's an adorable short little university student wearing a sky blue button up and black high-rise shorts with little straps like overalls. His black hair adorned with a sky blue streak to compliment his shirt, nails also painted a cute sky blue with little black hearts. His shoes are wedged heels in the same blue.

"H-Hi! Ah Mr.Emerson! Oh or should I call you Hugo? Ahh your so cute~ I love your glasses, your really tall" the kid gushes and Hugo smiles at him. "I saw the sketch ups for The Varian, its so good!!" He added and Hugo frowned with a little annoyed huff "Development team snitches" he grumbled.

The kid smiled bitting his lip and shyly gesturing for Hugos hand. He happily takes it giving his hand a gentle kiss to which the boy lets out a little squeal.

"Ooh! Can I see the lab! Pretty please!" He pleads with big puppy dog eyes and Hugo sighs.

"I suppose, but you have to be quiet Varians working" he explained and the boys eyes lit up again.

"Oh my gosh! Can I meet him! Pleaseeee!"

~~~~~~~

Varian was donned in his goggles and apron as he delicately and carefully added chemicals together, muttering about how careful he needed to be. 

"You got cover, right Ruddiger?" 

Ruddiger chattered happily going to an open part of the space watching him happily. 

Hugo knocked on the door waiting for Varian. His date respectfully waited down the hall like he was asked.

Varian jumped and quickly set his vial down. 

"Y-Yes sir?" He calls up the stairs. He puts a cork on the hugonium he was working with before putting it up. "Okay, it's safe!"

Hugo sighed blushing slightly as he started "He's very.. eccentric and wants to see the lab...and you I told him if you said no it was no" he explained looking slightly embarrassed. Varian bit his lip slightly. 

"As long as you stay down here.... Sure, I don't see why not."

Hugo nodded and gave the boy a nod, who happily ran over and looked Varian up and down with sparkling enthusiastic eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Your so cute! Ooh twinsies" he spoke with a little giggle pointing out their hair streaks 

"Your eyes are so blue!" He happily spoke glancing into the lab "Ah is that a racoon!" He gleefully exclaimed.

Varian felt overwhelmed quickly, but he smiled at the kid. It was scary how similar the pair looked and Varian rubbed his neck. When he saw the date run for Ruddiger, Varian ran over and scooped Ruddiger up. 

"Y-Yeah. His name's Ruddiger. He's my lab assistant. I'm... H-Hi... I'm Varian and um..." Varian gestured around. "This is the lab..."

The boy smiles brightly 

"Ah he's so cute! Ruddiger" He smiles peering down at Ruddigar happily pulling off his side bag (totally a purse) and pulling out a small pack of cookies handing one to Ruddiger who made happy chitters eating it quickly and gesturing for more. "I'm Don! This place is so amazing!" He marveled at it handing another cookie to Ruddiger.

"Be careful. I was just about to runs some tests on the hugonium and--" He says before he's cut off.

Don happily runs over looking at the set up turning sharply his bag almost smacking something off the table before he looks at some blue prints with excited little noises 

"Ooh has Hugo shown you the specs to the car coming out?" He questioned with a smile pulling up his phone the headlight were a bright blue the car was a sleek obsidian black with long blue racing stripe down the side in blue ink on the bottom 'The Varian' was written in cursive.

Varian quickly catches a bottle before it falls off of the desk. 

"Be careful!" He turns his head and see the car but looks away quickly.

"I-I appreciate the offer but he'll show me when he wants to."

Don nods, understanding before happily flitting about the lab in a whirlwind of energy and excitement he stops and looks at Varian again with a happy bright smile.

"Your so adorable Ithink it's so rude what that guy said about you! Its totally their job to take care of you, not the other way around!" He frowned "I dont know how anyone could be mad at someone so adorable!" He happily praised. Varian rubs his neck and shrugs. 

"Y-Yeah... I do my best... Now um... W-would you like to watch me run an experiment on my new fuel compound?" He offers. Don happily bounces 

"Yes" he happily squeaks out with bright happy eyes Hugo watches the two with a blush and slight embarassment more scrunched into himself. Varian points to the goggles and aprons. 

"You'll need those." He gets the hugonium and sets up the experiment.

The boy happily puts them on having trouble with the apron. Hugo goes over and helps him quickly to the boys utter joy. he giggles and blushes nuzzling against him while Varian sets up. Varian can't help the pang of jealousy as he sees the interaction. 

"You'll want to stand back. The hugonium is extremely powerful, even when diluted." He takes a single heavily diluted drop and adds it to a blue solution. The solution darkens and as it starts to bubble angrily, Varian gasps and shouts.

"GET DOWN!!" 

Hugo grabs both boys tossing them down and covering them with his body for protection. The beaker explodes and Varian pulls away before checking the broken beaker with a laugh. He grabs tongs and pulls out a small blue stone.

Hugo checks on the small ravenette who just seems entirely enthused by this endeavor.

"That was exciting!" He happily proclaims Hugo looks over.

"What was that?"

"a much more volitile reaction than I hypothesized..." He says as he wipes his goggles.

Don smiles clapping slightly "Exciting!" He happily declares.

"Maybe a little too exciting lets get you out of here before you can loose an eye" Hugo teases and the boy eats it up nodding and giving him a little salute giving him a little pout at the apron, Hugo chuckles moving over and helping him take it off along with the goggles "Love the outfit by the way" he purred happily and Don bit his lip. Varian huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Hugo, can you stay for a minute? Just you please..." Hugo nods and Don smiles 

"ooh top secret" he puts his finger to his lips with a giggle "I'll wait up" he purred going down the hall. Hugo tensed a little as he stood. Varian takes his gloves off and looks up at Hugo with a raised eyebrow. Hugo looks back at him unsure what to say 

"Umm I..." he trails off rubbing his neck with a blush.Varian sighs. 

"Are you fucking with me?"

Hugo gave him a confused look.

"I dont get what you mean"

"what the hell made you pick him? He's sweet and all, but why did you pick him?"

Hugo opened his mouth then shut it.

"I mean hes cute, and he has a nice sense of style" he tried, getting more nervous and stiff.

"mmhmm....just... I care about you..." He sighs and cleans up. " He um... He tried to show me your new car... But you'll show me when you want to... Right?" Hugo nodded and moved closer to Varian.

"You seem.. upset" he spoke carefully "Do you want me to ask him to leave I told you your my priority and I meant it" he explained.

"I just... I don't want to keep pretending there's nothing between us! We just pretend it's fake, but it's not! At least.... It's not for me..." He snaps, finally reaching his breaking point. He grips Hugo's shirt and sniffles. " I... I think I love you..." He almost whispers. Hugo pushes away slightly with a comflicted expression looking down

"I.. Varian.. its not fair to you. There's a huge power difference.. you only love me because I'm the only somewhat healthy relationship you've had. It wouldn't be fair to you I'd be taking advantage" he explains somberly. Varian appeared to darken. 

" I am a person! Just because I've been used and hurt and have hurt and used, doesn't mean I don't know what love is! I know what love is, and I feel it when I'm with you! And if you don't feel the same, fine, whatever. But I need to know if there's any, microscopic chance you do!" He shouts tearfully. 

Hugo was silent a moment before moving forward and pulling Varian into a bitting kiss he pushed off the blueprint on his desk lifting Varian onto it needily.

"Of course I love you I knew there was something about you from the day we met, I've wanted you so bad but I want you to be safe and happpy. I dont want you to think I want you just because your here" he gasped face flushed and desperate. Varian kissed back desperately. He sniffles and nods.

"Thank you.. I want to make you happy because when you smile, the world has color again" he says as he leans back in to kiss him again.

Hugo kissed him again with needy little whimpers before pulling back out of breath.

"Shit.. I should let the kid down easy" he frowned. Varian smiles gently putting his hand over Hugo's.

"no... Give him a good night. One more time won't hurt" Hugo gave him a little frown.

"Are you sure?" He questioned cupping his cheek looking at him with concern. Varian nods and kisses him. 

"the kid deserves it. He's sweet... You just have to promise me it's my turn tomorrow night, okay?" he smiles tearfully up at Hugo. Hugo nods and pulls him into a sweet kiss 

"Every night after." He whispers happily.

Varian nods and kisses him deeply. 

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to kiss you... But it was most certainly a very very long time." Hugo smiles and pets his hair happily.

"Your perfect Varian.. in every way I just worry that someday you'll realize I'm not" he explained with a frown.

"That will never happen, and you wanna know why?" He asks with a small smile. Hugo looked at him curiously kissing his palm delicately. Varian smiles and kisses his nose. 

"Because I think you're perfect. And nothing you say can change that."

Hugo smiled sadly.

"You might think that now but.." he sighed and pulled Varian into another kiss "I know its stupid, but everytime something good happens it never lasts. I'm terrified you'll hate me or someone will try and take you away" he whimpered, Varian rubs his cheek and kisses him gently. 

"If you can find it in your heart to love me after everything I've done... Despite what I am... You can bet your ass I'm not going anywhere" Hugo smiles and nuzzles him.

"Sure you dont want to watch or join in? that kid seems to be as big a fanboy of you as he is of me" he teased. Varian chuckled. 

"I... I'd love to watch maybe... but I want my first time... to be just us..." He says, gently kissing his temple. Hugo blinked at him 

"Your a virgin?" He asks not unable to stop the surprise in his voice. Varian blushed. 

"L-Like I said... I got returned because I refused to let people use me... I didn't want it to be taken from me so I fought tooth and claw..." He says with a sad sigh. Hugo gently stroked his face.

"Im honored you want your first time to be with me" he smiles before stretching.

"Alrighty" he takes Varians phone typing in a few things and handing it back to him with a smirk.

"Now you can see all I see" he kisses his cheek before heading out back to the boy patiently waiting in the hall. His face lights up when Hugo comes back happily wrapping around his arm as they head to the room.

Varian watches with a small smile before turning back to the broken beaker, picking up the small blue stone.

"I need to add more chromium... That should make it Green... I hope he likes it..." He says with a small smile.

Varian continues to work in the lab until he has a beautiful green gem, with small twists of blue throughout. 

"Perfect..." He wraps it in wire and attaches it to a leather necklace, leaving it on Hugo's workbench before he goes back up to his room. 

"Wanna grab a snack Ruddiger?"

Ruddiger makes happy little chitters and crawls up on Varians neck happily riding on him.

Varian hums and goes to the kitchen, looking at his phone. He give an apple to Ruddiger and grabs a soda for himself, as well as grabbing a banana. He takes a sip from his soda and spits it out and coughs when he opens a new app, the one connected to the cameras.

Soon after they get in the room Hugo is happily all over the boy kissing up his neck and chest pulling off his clothes slow and teasingly the boy is letting out needy moans until they are on each other. clothes and undergarments flying off easily and Hugo preps the boy, rock hard and pouty beneath him.

"Hugoo I need you" he whimpers

Hugo happily preps the boy til he's squirming and pleading for Hugo. Hugo smirks rolling on a condom and happily diving in. The boys moans are music to his ears light and needy as he digs into Hugo's back.

Hugo smirks at the notification from his phone of the camera being activated he moved the boy so they both show up well on the film and he shoot a flirty wink at it.

As they continue the ravenette gasping with his head lolled back in pleasure

"Fuck! Hugo yes! Right there!" He hisses in absolute bliss.

Ruddiger happily eats his apple and starts eating other 'on display fruits' happily.

Varian watches in absolute want. 

"Sh-Shit..." He bites his lip and blushes deeply. He couldn't do this here, he mumbles to Ruddiger.

"D-Dont eat all the food, I-I'll be back." 

Then he runs to his room and goes I to the bathroom, setting up the phone and watching in raptured awe.

Hugo moans and grips the boy by his ass happily pounding into him with joy as the boy squeals in delight 

"Fuck baby! Yes please fill me!" He whimpers. Hugo kisses up his neck moving his hips at a faster pace

"Beg for me baby" he purrs.

"Fuck! Hugo please please! Sir! Please!" He moans out needily.

Varian pumps himself. With the boy looking so much like him, it was so much easier to imagine that that was him getting fucked, and the fact his turn would come soon, filled him with joy and horny excitement.

Don squeals in joy as Hugo moves faster slamming into him with grunts and moans before the two are wailing in pleaure, Don happily coming against Hugo. He peeled off the used condom as Don snuggles against him with a happy humm and he gently plays with the boys hair curling up with him.

"Your incredible" Don purrs happily.

Varian continues to pump himself to his climax. 

He pants and turns off the camera app before cleaning himself up and going back to Ruddiger.

Ruddiger gives him a little guilty smile the bowl of fruit empty and peels everywhere he chitters at him happily as if he didn't cause a big mess. Varian cleans up ruddigers mess with a sigh. 

"Come on buddy. It's bed time, don't you think?"

Ruddiger chitters at him happily crawling up on him again and nuzzling his cheek.

Varian smiles and nuzzles back before taking him to the bedroom, getting ready for bed, and curling up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Hugo gets up earlier, the boy having left to catch his morning classes. He sets up a nice little breakfast for the two complete with a rose in the center of the table and a little folder nearby.

Varian stretches and gets up, smiling widely when he sees the set up. 

"Now what might this be?"

Hugo gave him a sweet smile.

"Im going to take you on a proper date" he purred "So I figured we'd start the morning off with a cute little start" he smiled pulling out Varians chair for him "Still thinking up exactly what to do, but its gonna be very exciting" Varian sat and chuckled.

"Something a littl more private please. I love you with all my heart, but your tabloids may literally explode if word gets out you're actually dating me" Varian smiles lovingly up at Hugo, his eyes have a bright sparkle in them, a sparkle of adoration and love for the man in front of him. Varian hums and kisses Varians cheek with a smile.

"I suppose I'll have to keep it more simple then" he teased thinking about his options "Alright you know what.. I'm taking you to the beach." he announced with a grin. Varian smiled. 

"I don't have a bathing suit. I guess you'll have to help me pick one out." He says with a cheeky smile and a wink. Hugo bites his lip.

"Mmm careful now hummingbird give me control over your wardrobe and you'll have some interesting outfits" he purred lightly kissing Varians neck. Varian closes his eyes and runs a hand up into his hair with a happy purr. 

"Mmmmm, anything to make you happy, Sir. Anything in the world." He says with a smile, Hugo smiles back pulling him into a soft happy kiss.

"Your so good to me you know" he purred against Varians lips with a lovesick grin. Varian had a similar adoring grin as he kisses back. 

"That's the idea Handsome. By the way, you have your own present down in the lab, if you want to see what it is." Hugo gave a small little quirked brow.

"Your always full of surprises aren't you?" He chuckled and pulled Varian in for another kiss lightly tugging at his fluffy hair with a little soft moan. Varian kissed back and pulled him into the chair, sitting in his lap and whining happily.

"How much do you want to want to bet we won't make it to tonight?" He says with a moan. Hugo chuckled.

"See thats where the limo comes in" he teases "Have the back all to ourselves get driven there and we can just enjoy the drive" he explains and lightly nips Varians neck. Varian laughs and smiles. 

"I can't wait." He whines at the nip and holds him close. "I love you so much... And it feel so good to finally be able to tell you." 

Hugo hugs him gently nuzzling him

"I love you too Varian.. I've been so scared I've never really loved anything.. except maybe Olivia.." he said with a thoughtful humm.

"Olivia?" Varian asks curiously. Hugos eyes light up.

"Oh that's right! You havent met her yet" he smiles wide "Here follow me to the lab, two birds one stone" he purrs. Varian smiles and takes his arm. 

"Sounds like a plan" 

Hugo smiles petting Varian as they walk he enters the lab and nearly gasps at the gem on his desk he picks it up turning it in the florescent lights with an awed smile.

Varian smiles. 

"I made it using the Hugonium. I discovered when mixed with a liquid solution, it exploded and hardened into a gem. I don't have a name for the gem yet, but I knew I had to make something for you." He says as he grins proudly. Hugo clutches it tightly pulling Varian into a tight hug

"I love it, I love it Varian" he ties it on happily and kisses Varian with a wide happy smile. Varian smiles and hugs him back, kissing back lovingly. 

"I love you Hugo. I'd do anything for you."

Hugo smiles and kisses him lightly before turning away and digging under the desk until he pulls out a dusty lockbox with 'Hugo' carved into the side in childish writting 

"This was all I had before Donella took me in" he explained running his hand over the top of the box before putting in a code and opening the rusty box he smiles nostagically and puts a tiny mechanical mouse on the table.

"This is Olivia, my first creation" he introduced turning her little wind up wheel she happily bops into action running around the table seemingly random 

"Olivia retrieve this necklace." He points at his necklace and the mouse immediately jumps and scurried up his arm untying the necklace disturbingly quickly and bringing it to Hugos hand. Varian was wide eyed. 

"You created an AI?" Wow! Varian reaches over and gently pets the small robot. The bot makes a few high pitched beep running into Hugos palm.

"Ah, sorry about that shes programmed to only respond to me and run away from others safety feature. We pulled off quite a few little heists" he chuckles. Varian smirks.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I broke into the vault in the castle with the princess?"

"I hardly think a royal escort counts as breaking in" he teased

"mmhmm. No I used the caves beneath the castle that had booby traps, literally everywhere, and we broke in and I tried to steal... I-I tried to steal the Sundrop flower.... The one they say had the strongest medicinal properties in the world and saved the queens life... It um... I thought it might... W-Wake my dad up.... It um... It didn't...." Varian went from happily talking about his adventure to a mumbling, anxious, guilty looking mess as he spoke. 

"I lied to the princess and um... And I just took all of it... I-I think about it sometimes. S-Sure it didn't cure my dad but... But what if it could have helped someone else...."

Hugo pulled him into a tight hug

"From what I hear the chemical reactions had hardened into a crystal in the roots. It was probably null when you got to it" he explained with a soft purr. Varian sighed and nuzzles into him. 

"That's what I think too... I just wanted my dad back... I.... I'm sorry, I'm bringing the mood down. I just need to stop thinking about it. I'm glad you like your necklace though, and Olivia is incredible." Hugo kissed him lightly

"We'll find a way. I know we will" he explained "Oh yeah I forgot the princess has been emailing me little updates from her trip. Mostly pictures of flowers and waterfalls but she mentioned they're getting closer to the end some abandoned kingdom to the west that the original chemist lived. She said they found some kind of decrypted drive along the way in some rubble of a research building." Varian grins. 

"Oh yes. I can totally get that fixed. I'm also very good at programming. If I don't say so myself." he says with a slight smirk Hugo chuckled.

"Expect more than a drive..according to her last email." He pulls it up on his phone. "Demanitus had a computer of his own design that towered to the ceiling with dozens of flash drives." He explains showing Varian the Flashdrive with two symbols on it a sun and moon. Varian took the phone and zoomed in on the photo. 

"Incredible! Imagine all the research on those files! Knowing Demanitus, all that information could push us ahead centuries!" He rambles excitedly.

"They hypothesize the Virus' increased potency and instability is caused by a rare crystallization thats causing a catalytic reaction." He explains. "Much similar to how the sundrop works with the princess" he explains 

"But apparently much less stable and more dangerous. Apparently the chemical makeup when reaching extreme heat or cold can crystallize and create dangerous spikes.." Hugo humms.

"She says they believe there's a stabilizing agent that can help heal everyone and once the crystal is locked away everything should go back to normal" 

"While a stabilizing agent is great and all, what we need is a cure... Then everyone hurt by it can get better... While incredibly excited by this, let's not talk work today. We need to get me a bathing suit for the beach today. Us day. Today, is an us day." He says with a nod as he runs his hands over Hugo's chest. Hugo smirks.

"I couldn't agree more" he purrs lifting Varian happily and pressing him against the wall kissing him with a needily little purr. Varian kisses back with just as much need and hunger. He wraps his arms and legs around the blond as he lets out soft moans. Hugo pulls back with a soft moan 

"Lets get you in some trunks that show off this luscious ass and I have sooo many costumes" he smiles deviously. Varian blushes and nods. 

"Th-That maid costume wasn't as bad as I thought it would be... S-So if you wanted me to wear it again, and you asked really nicely, I just might do that." Hugo made a little happy noise and pulled Varian close 

"Id love to see you in a little school girl uniform but more than any outfit I've been absolutely dying to see how far those freckles go" he purres sitting Varian down and lifting his shirt kissing down his torso. Varian chuckles and makes happy little gasps. 

"C-Count your cards right and you just might. Spoiler alert: they don't really stop." 

Hugo let out a happy little purr unzipping Varians pants and underwear sliding them down just enough for the little prize to pop out. Hugo happily swallowed up the whole thing sucking and rolling his tongue over the organ. Varian squealed and ran a hand into Hugo's hair. 

"Wh-What are you~ A-Ah~!" He cried out happily, Hugo continued to suck and swirl his tongue around the appendage happily bobbing up and down on Varians cock with small moans. Varian whimpers and moans loudly. He'd never really experienced anything like this and he was adoring every second of it.

"M-Master~" he whines out as he's overcome with wave after wave of pleasure. Hugo pulls off for a moment with flushed cheeks 

"Such a good boy" he praised happily "Feel free to be rough, I can take it." he purred before going back at it sucking and moaning as he bobbed his head.

Varian whimpers at the praise and bucks some into Hugo's mouth like he requested. He moans loudly and gasps happily. Hugo lets out happy little moans bobbing his head taking Varian to the hilt happily gently rubbing his thighs in praise.

"AH~!" He cries out as he's taken completely. He feels himself growing close to orgasm and he tightens his grip on Hugo's hair in warning. Hugo happily bobs faster wanting to drink down every last drop. 

Varian groans loudly and spills himself into Hugo's mouth as he whimpers and bucks slightly. 

"H-Hugo~"

Hugo drinks it down pulling off panting with his glasses askew.

"Did you enjoy that?" He purred gently rubbing Varians thighs.

Varian pants hard and nods slightly before reaching down and gently fixing his glasses.

"I-It was p-perfect."

Hugo smiles helping Varian fix his pants and underwear before kissing his forehead with a smile 

"I want to make sure you feel every incredible thing you want" he explained "Even though I have plenty of things I'd love to put you in and do to you, nothing comes before your pleasure alright?"

Varian hugs him tightly and pulls him down to kiss him deeply.

"It means a lot that you put me first. I love you." Hugo smiles and kisses him back 

"my pleasure doesn't matter if your not enjoying yourself, besides I really like seeing you so needy and desperate" he happily confesses. Varian smiles and blushes deeply. 

"Thank you..." He nuzzles his neck and sighs happily. Hugo smiles lightly groping Varians ass.

"I cant wait to see those cute little freckles" he lets out a little shiver of pleasure "Your so damn cute you have no idea how much I've wanted to bend you over and make you squeal in joy" he purrs lightly humping Varians leg. Varian blushes deeply and rubs his cheek.

"W-We don't have to get a bathing suit right now... I-If you wanna show me what's in that special chest of yours, I-I wouldnt argue." He says as he blushes deeper somehow. Hugo chuckled and smirked 

"Well how can I refuse when you ask so nice, besides it is my private owned section of beach so we could always just go skinny dipping" he teases, Varian made a slight face.

"But sand in my ass... Or worse, on my cock... But you know what, for you Master, I'll try anything." He smiles and kisses him. Hugo smiles and kisses his cheek

"Fuck when you call me Master it gets me so hard" he admitted pulling Varian against him.

Varian laughs and smiles widely. "You must have been going nuts when I first got here... Let's take this to the bedroom, Master" he says the last word teasingly.

Hugo lets out a little frustrated moan happily following Varian to the room.


	6. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all waited for Varian and Hugo finally do the deed >:3

"Theres a lot here so don't be intimidated we'll go at whatever pace you want and you can always say no if something upset you or you don't like it" he clarifies before opening the trunk with a smile he moves away giving it a little wave for Varian to explore.

Inside the chest the top layer is just Dildos carefully organized several are bright pretty colors, others are strange shapes with tube attachments and there's a few that are specially designed with electronics up the sides and in the toy. 

The inside has several compartments the first has all manner of lube any flavor you can think of and one with 'effects' tingling, numbing and sensitivity booster. Below that are colorful yards of rope all tied up neatly 5 rainbow colors in all below that is more.. kinker stuff. 

Whips, chains, spreader bar. There's blindfolds and candles and a small machine in the corner meant to hold a dildo.

Varian looks at them all and picks one of the ones with the electronic attachments. 

"I-I assume you designed this." He asks as he looks it over. Hugo smirked.

"Yeah all the other companies were shit." He gently takes it and presses a button the electronic coming to life and heating he hands it back to Varian.

"I wanted to have the heating element without having to wait an hour to play"

Varian chuckles and holds it. 

"How fun." He turns it off and puts it back before looking at the blindfolds and candles.

"Is there anything you aren't into?" He asks teasingly. Hugo humms thinking 

"Really hardcore shit. Like scars and whatnot and also I don't do anything related to bathroom activities.. but other than that I'm very open minded" he smirked. Varian nods and examines an array of objests before pulling out a maroon lengths of rope and holding it out for him.

"Can we do this when we get back from the beach? I... I wanna try it, but I want my first time to be... What's the term... Not 'normal'..." He bites his lip, thinking. Hugo nods 

"Vanilla" he offers kissing Varians hands "I shouldnt be surprised you'd be a rope bunny I bet your also a slight masochist hmm?" He questions kissing up Varian's arms. Varian blushes and shrugs.

"M-Maybe... I'm not sure what I'm into... B-But I'm excited to learn with you." he says as he runs a hand up into Hugo's hair. Hugo smiles and looks Varian over.

"Your a cute little twink who I imagine has fun little fantasies of getting totally railed, but based on your little coup I assume you also have a touch of a nice toasty little dark dommy side" he purred. Varian looks away slightly and rubs his neck. 

"I... I can be very aggressive... But I tend to lose myself too much.... And now that I've found myself again because of you, I don't know if I wanna lose myself anymore."

Hugo nods and kisses him lightly 

"Well.. if you ever want to use that energy I'd be happy to give you an outlet" he purrs "I trust you Varian and even if you were pissed as hell at me I could take whatever you could give" he teases with a wink.

"I appreciate it, but understand that I probably won't unless you asked... I hope that's okay..." He says as he rubs his neck gently. Hugo nods 

"Of course. I want you to be comfortable." He assures him kissing his cheek "Besides I relish being a good Dom anyway" he adds "I also have a closet full of costumes that at some point you'll go through all of them because your too cute not to dress up" Varian nods and cuddles to him.

"I love you" Hugo smiles peppering Varian with kisses.

"Alrighty I suppose we should get going. I'll have the limo get us we can stop by a store then beach house it is" he purred happily. Varian nods and cuddles into him.

"I can barely wait"

Hugo sends a text and takes Varians hand leading him into the closet he turns on the light and smiles the closet is a large walk in skimpy uniforms hang on every hanger and Hugo grins.

"Anything you wanna bring with?" He teases.Varian looks around and turns to him.

"Is there anything you've been dying to see me in?" He asks with a loving smile. 

Hugo looks over the outfits before pulling out a small school girl uniform tight red and black skirt with white thigh highs and garter a little white top with a little matching red tie 

"This would look incredible on you" he purred "I've been thinking about it since the first night you got here" he purred

"Do you want me to w-wear it out?" He offers shyly. Hugo looks at him a little surprised

"Would you be comfortable with that Varian, I dont want to make you uncomfortable" he quickly states nuzzling against the boy. Varian nuzzles back.

"A-As long as I have you to protect me, I'll be okay." He smiles at him lovingly.

"As long as your completely sure alright?"

"At the very least, I can bring extra clothes. Just in case." He adds. Hugo kisses his cheek.

"Alrighty cutie let's see it then" he teases before exiting the room waiting for Varian high off anticipation. Varian changes into the costume and smiles. He really didn't look that bad if he didn't say so himself.

Hugo looks at him with an Audible pleasured response.

"That looks amazing on you" he purred running a hand up Varians lithe thighs "Alright lets get you that bathing suit before I end up fucking you in the limo" he purred going to the chest and pocketing several lubes and a stack of condoms into his bag. Varian chuckles and smiles. 

"You don't need the condoms if you would prefer..." 

"A-are you sure Varian.. I know I'm clean but.. its a big trust thing. I dont want you to worry or.." he frowned mind spinning. Varian cups his heck and kisses him gently, and full of love.

"I trust you with all my heart, Hugo..."

Hugo chuckles sadly.

"Varian.. what if I mess it up? What if I do something horrible?" He questions with a broken voice. Varian hugs him tightly.

"Then I trust that we can get through it together. As long as you're sorry for what you do, then there's a chance for forgiveness. And you'd have to really really fuck up for me not to take that chance."

Hugo hugs him tightly.

"Im so scared Varian.. I've never loved someone like this" he admits. Varian holds him and pets his hair like Hugo does for him. 

"A love like ours is hard to find... But I promise you I'm not letting it go. I promise..." Hugo nodded and kissed Varian happily.

"I'm going to try and be so good for you Varian. I want you to be so happy and proud" he pet Varians hair. Varian smiled back lovingly.

"That's more than I can ask. I love you" Hugo kissed him pulling on a happy smile

"Alright lets get those trunks" he smiles taking Varians hand and pulling him to the waiting limo he gave directions to a little out of the way clothes store taking Varian in with a smile and taking him to the bathing suits trying not to be distracted by the cute outfit.

"Alright whichever one you like best, and if you want a shirt too we can get you one" he adds. Varian looks around it and picks a few pairs. He comes out in a teal pair with brass accents along the sides. 

"What do you think? I like them."

Hugo nods

"I think they're perfect!" He smiles adding them to his basket "Any snacks for the road, we'll get a fancy dinner delivered when we get there I know just the place" he purrs. Varian looks around and grabs some chips.

"I used to have these all the time. I can't wait. It's been so long since I went swimming!" Hugo smiles and ruffles Varians hair.

"Im excited about it too we should make it before sunset so we should have a good couple hours to enjoy the sun before it goes down" he explains holding Varian close 

"You look delicious" he smirks at him. Varian cuddles into him and blushes. 

"Th-Thank you. O-Once were at the beach, Wh-What do you want to do? I'm dying to hear~" he says with a purr. Hugo thought for a moment leaning into the boy.

"Well I'm going go enjoy the sunlight and try to get somewhat of a tan on this pasty ass, I figure you'll run around and have some fun on a private beach" he smiles "Then we can head in get some dinner and see where the night takes us" Varian grins and sighs happily.

"That sounds perfect~" he says as he nuzzles into his side. Hugo pets his hair with a smile

"Nothing but the best for my cutie." He happily teased taking him to check out. Varian smiles and follows him happily, holding his hand and nuzzling into his side. 

Once Hugo pays he opens the door and crawls into the limo after Varian pulling the boy into his lap. He lets out a soft purr and kisses him with a little moan 

"Your so sexy it looks amazing on you" he compliments touching up Varians thigh highs. Varian blushes and kisses back, wiggling some at his touch and praises.

"I know, but do you know what would look amazing on you?" he playfully questions as he moves to kiss Hugo's neck. Hugo gives him a little raise of his brow 

"And what would that be?" He teased with a smirk. Varian smiles and proudly announces.

"Me!" He hugs Hugo tightly with a laugh.

Hugo chuckles 

"Your right, the question is just how to wear you" he teases "On my arm? Hanging off me like a gem or perhaps putting myself inside like a sweater" he states the last part with a teasing thrust of his hips at Varians own with a smirk. Varian lets out a pleased moan at the feeling. He giggles and nibbles at his neck.

"You thought the toy was good? Wait til you have a warm hard pulsing one inside you knowing exactly where to hit" he purrs seductively into Varians ear.

"I-I can't wait. I've been imagining nonstop for a while and I just... God I can't wait." He say, a wide, excited grin spread across his face. Hugo smiles petting Varians hair.

"I love you so much Varian. Your body may be nice but your mind is incredible, and your so perfect" Varian blushes and cuddles into his chest. 

"I try. How far is the beach?" He asks.

Hugo smiles 

"bout an hour" he explains pulling a lever on the seats and they folded out into a small bed. He trailed his fingertips over Varians stomach looking him over happily.

Varian laughed and purrs at the caresses. 

"So, what's our plan to kill the time?" He asks teasingly while blushing deeply. Hugo smirks at him 

"What do you want to do Varian?" He teased kissing him chastely.

Varian kisses back and cuddles close.

"Well... What are you in the mood to do?" he says as he runs a hand down his chest gently. Hugo smiles pulling the boy close 

"Oh well how bout I start with this." He smiled pulling up a picture on his phone. 

"The real sketch up for the car" he explained. The car was a sleek obsidian black with a teal racing stripe and bright blue headlights at the bottom in blue cursive ink it read 'The Varian'. Varian gasps and covers his mouth as he examines the car closely.

"H-Hugo.... It's... Oh my god." He wraps his arms around the blond and hugs him him tightly. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..." He says as he kisses him deeply. Hugo smiles and holds him close

"I had to do something to match up to an element getting named after me" he teased. Varian chuckles. 

"I do that for all the people I care about, of course I would do that. The car is gorgeous, and people can just... Buy it?" He asks as he zooms on on the Gorgeous signature in the corner.

"Very soon yeah its all manufactured and ready so in a few days we'll see them in the streets and everyone will be buzzing about it" he purred.

"well, by everyone, I mean, my dad, my idol, and... And an old crush from a long time ago. But they're not important right now. You're what's important right now and I need to do something to thank you for taking care of me." He says as he kisses his neck. "I love you." Hugo smiled kissing him with a bright smile

"Ahh a crush" he teases and smirks at Varian "My cute little Varian had a little crush im intrigued" he added with a smile. Varian blushed and looked away shyly.

"I haven't talked to her in a long time. I wonder how she's doing. I think she's on the trip with Rapunzel." Hugo nodded and kissed his forehead 

"You sure are a bottom" he teased with a little smirk. Varian blushes deeper. 

"Sh-Shes a knight in the royal guard... Well her dad is, and he trained her, so she might as well be..." he says. Hugo chuckled.

"Ive seen the pictures" he teasdd pulling up Rapunzels little albums to him with a teasing smile

"L-Look Hugo, I don't want to talk about her.." he says, clearly getting a little upset and distraught. Hugo puts his phone away holding him close

"Shit.. sorry I was just trying to tease" he pet his hair with a frown

"it's okay I just... She was one of my best friends before... Before it all happened and she's not one to forgive very easily like Rapunzel... She... When she looked at me at my trial she looked so... Angry and... Hurt.... I tried to hurt her, and her friends, and her dad... I don't blame her..." He says sadly as he cuddles into Hugo and clings to his shirt. Hugo holds him close

"Hey I'm sure she'll get over it, it just takes time alright?" He reassured him cuddling him. Varian nods and takes a deep breath before giving him a small, reassuring smile. 

"I know. I'm okay. I don't want to think about her though, I want to think about you. And your gorgeous hair, and your soft skin and your cute glasses." Hugo smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss gently rubbing up and down the thigh highs 

"You look so good in cute little outfits like this I'm gonna have to get you some cute dresses" he purred trying to change the subject.Varian blushed and tried to move closer to him. 

"I-I never thought of myself as someone who might try dresses, but I feel so pretty in it. . and it makes you so happy. So how can I not love it?" He says as he runs a hand down his chest, pulling shyly at his shirt. Hugo smiles kissing his forehead he gently cupped Varians ass with a wide grin letting out a little moan as he felt the panties 

"God your hot" Varian let out a whine at the friction of being pulled to the taller man. A tent was beginning to show under the skirt.

"M-Master..." Hugo gives him a happy smirk

"look how good you are" he purred "Anything you want to explore?" He questions.

Varian bites his lip and he glances down to Hugo's crotch before looking back up pleadingly.

"C-Can I see it?"

Hugo smiles happily tugging at his pants and underwear his half hard cock springing free 

"Have at it" he teases watching Varian, Varian looks at it and gently reaches over, taking it into his hand.

"It's so warm..." He runs his hand up and down it carefully, glancing up at Hugo's face to make sure he's doing ok. Hugo gasps lightly a flush spreading across his cheeks at the contact eyes fluttering. Varian looks back his length before giving it a gentle kiss, along with some small licks. 

Hugo let out a pleasured grunt watching the cute boy touch his cock he moaned a bit as he felt his cock stand at full attention. Varian was careful and loving as he gently took the head into his mouth, licking at his slit and swirling around him with his tongue. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft moan as he savors the taste. Hugo lets out a long salacious moan at the hot encompassing mouth on him 

"Fuck Varian" he gasps

Varian takes a little more and plays a little longer before pulling off with a small pop. 

"Master... Do you want me to take my clothes of for you?" He asks, looking up at Hugo. Varian's erection was clearly visible, pressing against the tight confines of his panties and small stain was clearly growing from his tip. Hugo nodded happily looking over the boy with a little needy moan the erection against his panties turning him on incredibly. Varian takes off his top, revealing his freckle kissed chest, followed by the skirt and panties, finally freeing himself and revealing his hardness.

"D-Do I look like you had hoped?" He asks sheepishly.

"Better" Hugo purred happily eyes ranking down his form hungrily consuming every inch of him with a little purr. Varian blushes and crawls into his lap, pressing his ass into Hugo's erection. 

"Sh-Should you open me up some, sir?"

Hugo smiles before petting his hair gently

"Are you sure you want this now hun?" He questions with a concerned smile. Varian looked up at him, a little confused, but not upset. 

"I-Is this not what you wanted?" He asks

"Of course I want you baby, but we are in a time limit here and I don't want you to feel rushed or uncomfortable, its your first time so you should be in total control of how and when it happens" he reassures him. Varian nods and kisses him before moving back down to his hard cock. 

"Well... I might as well handle this for you, right?" Hugo lets out a needy moan 

"I want to make sure your first time is everything you want and more Varian" he purrs petting his hair.

"It will be as long as it's with you. Now... Can you lead me? I want you to use me however you need, sir." Hugo bit his lip at that 

"Fuck Varian" he purred "What are you comfortable doing?" He asked him playing with his hair happily looking over his body with a small shiver of excitement. Varian smiles up at him with matching excitement.

"Anything you want Master~" He states happily. Hugo moans bucking his hips lightly 

"alright" he bit his lips, thinking, he moved Varian slightly on his back so his could see his freckled ass. With a pleased noise he pressed himself against Varian taking both their cocks in his hands before giving them both rhythmic pumps letting out little pleasured sighs. Varian gasps and whimpers. 

"H-Hugo~!" He cries in a mix of surprise and pleasure. Hugo moans along with him continuing to pump them both

"You sound so sweet" he moaned before pulling him into a heated kiss. Varian kisses back hungrily, grabbing at his skin and digging his nails into Hugo's back.

"Y-Yes~!"

"Such a good boy! Yes fuck so warm, so nice, so sexy" 

he praised pumping them a little faster as he got more excited.Varian whimpered at the praises. He wiggles ass to Hugo, knowing how much he liked to look at it. 

"I-I'm yours~" Hugo let out a long moan at that pumping them faster eyes fluttering shut with the pleasure opening quickly after to stare into beautiful crystalline orbs.Varian looked at him, his blue eyes sparkling with need and adoration and love. 

"Y-You've made me feel things I-I've never felt before a-and I can't wait to feel more~"

Hugo smirked at that releasing his cock 

"There is something I wanna try" he purred before moving down and carefully lapping at Varian puckered hole before dipping his tongue inside using long strokes inside the boy reaching as far as his tongue could extend. Varian gasps and whimpers, trying not to squirm at the sensation. 

"M-Master! Wh- Ah~!" Varian cries out, barely able to keep a coherent thought. Hugo lets out a moan as he continues to stroke inside him with his tongue moving a bit to try and find his sweet spot he rubs small circles into Varians thighs.Varian moans loudly and whimpers. The second Hugo's tongue strokes the bundle of nerves it was searching for, Varian shouts in pleasure. 

"MASTER~!"

Hugo strokes that spot as much as possible giving fast strokes while he rubs his thighs determined to make the boy quake in pleasure and shaking he was. Varian's thighs began trembling and the boy clung to the sheets in a desperate attempt for grounding as he got lost in the pleasure. He moans out a mixture of curses, Hugo's name, and cries of "Master!"

Hugo continues relentlessly on the bundles of nerves moving his hand to stroke Varian as well with little gasps his other hand moving from Varians thigh to his own length as he pumps himself needily. Varian whimpers and gasps loudly. 

"Need it! I-I love it! I-I love you!" He cries out loudly. Hugo continues with needy noises feeling close to his limit he licks and rocks himself into Varian with little pleasured noises. Varian whimpers.

"I-I'm cumming!!" He cries, almost making sure it's okay before he really does. Hugo works harder directing Varians cock towards his own stomach to minimize mess, pumping himself needily until he pulled off of Varian with a loud needy yowl of pleasure. Varian cries out as he coats his stomach in white, his body twitching as wave after wave of pleasure flood over him.

Huvo huffs opening a bin nearby and pulling out small hand towels for them gently cleaning him and Varian up before laying next to him huffing with exhaustion 

"How was that?" He teased Varian happily. Varian pants and holds up a finger, silently asking for a moment as he continues trembling some from the experience.Hugo chuckles nuzzling against him and wrapping them up in the sheet he strategically added.

"You make the cutest little noises" Varian blushes deeply and buries his face into Hugo's chest. "Sh-Shut up..." He mumbles.

Hugo smiles with a little chuckle 

"I love making you feel so good." Varian smiles and looks up at him. 

"Fucking sap" he teases.Hugo kisses his cheek.

"You bet I am" he purrs and looks at his phone as the car pulls to a stop.

"Ah we're here!" He explains "time flies when your having fun" he winks at Varian throwing on a pair of green trunks he brought with.

"Our change of clothes are packed in a suitcase" he mentioned "Limo will be back whenever I call" he assured Varian.Varian nods and puts on his bathing suit before following Hugo out of the Limo. Hugo smiles and picks up Varian running him to the oceanside. The driver bringing their suitcase into the large home. 

"What do you think?" Varian looks around wide eyed.

"I-I thought it was just going to be a trip to the beach, I didnt realize it would be all... This!" He exclaims happily. Hugo smiles.

"Well I want to give you the best night of your life! He goes to the car pulling out two towels and happily longing back on one "

"Ahh the sun I've been missing having a tan" Varian smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I think you look perfect." He says before laying out his towel and looking longingly at the water. "Think you might join me in the water at some point?" He asks as he turns back to Hugo who humms.

"Only for you little vixen" he teases and picks Varian up running him into the shallow water and dropping him in with a giggle. Varian laughs as he's plopped into the water. 

"Hugo!" He shouts playfully. Varian smirks and playfully pulls him farther into the water, and closer to him. Hugo chuckles and plops down next to him pulling him into a sweet kiss. Varian kisses back and cuddles into him lovingly. Hugo smiles and gives him a little devious smile before splashing him. Varian laughs and gives a playful glare. 

"Oh you ass!" He says as he splashes back. Hugo giggles splashing him back with a wide grin.

"Aww look how cute you are when your mad, but you couldn't possibly hold a grudge against Mwah" he poses dramatically with a seductive smile. Varian tackles him, submerging them both before they sit back up, Varian laughing like an evil genius.

"I most certainly can!" Hugo chuckles

"Aww but how can you be made at this cute face" he teases back with a pout.

Varian playfully pouts back. 

"Awwww gonna cry big guy? How about you come get me and make me not mad anymore." He says as he starts swimming out. Hugo chuckles and follows him out easily pulling him into a kiss 

"Such a naughty boy" he teased with another kiss. Varian laughs and kisses back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Hugo smiles turning Varians attention to the setting sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Varian glances back up to Hugo and smiles.

"Yeah... It really is...."

Hugo gives him a sweet chaste kiss.

"So how's the ocean baby blue" he purred enjoying Varians pretty eyes.

Varian smiles and nuzzles into his chest. 

"Absolutely perfect." He holds onto him and tries to hide a yawn. 

"Lets get some dinner then we can have a little fun then sleep" he purrs kissing Varian again.

"I'd absolutely love that." He cuddles into his side and looks up at him. Hugo carries him back to the house wrapping his up in a towel and making the phone call for food. He sets up a table with a white cloth a few candles and a rose 

"You havent lived til you've tried this place everything melts in your mouth and is just absolutely delicious" he gave a little chefs kiss. Varian smiles and nuzzles him.

"I can't wait. Thank you. This all means... So much Hugo."

Hugo smiled and kissed him gently getting the door when the food arrived he set it up and lit the candles with a smile waiting for Varian.

"Hope you like seafood this place does it the best" he purred, Varian chuckles.

"I'm on the edge of my seat." He says as he sits down, smiling widely at Hugo. Hugo smiles watching him with a lovesick smile everything about the boy just made his heart beat wildly, his eyes the beautiful sapphire jewels, his cute freckled face, his adorable little tooth gap the natural little streak in his hair. Varian reaches over and gently takes his hand. 

"You've given me things I can never thank you enough for.... You... You taught me I can trust people again... I love you." He says with an adoring look in his eyes. Hugo pulled him forward into a passionate kiss letting out a little squeal as he felt his hair slightly singe from the candle. Varian laughs and pushes him away playfully.

"Dumbass!" He shouts, Hugo glares playfully patting his hair with ice water to stop it from doing any further damage.

"To be fair thats the first time thats happened" he defended, Varian chuckles and nods. 

"Mmhmm. I doubt that. You'd pull any pretty boy into a kiss."

"Well your my first almost caught my hair on fire for kissing experience" he teased back.

"I feel so honored."

"Alright you little shit try the food" he teased taking a bite himself with a happy humm. Varian happily takes a bite and nearly moans. 

"This really is good!" Hugo smiles watching him happily absorb the dish

"Told ya best seafood around." Varian happily ate his food, savoring every bite and glancing up at Hugo lovingly. Hugo polished off his plate happily watching Varian with an excited smile. Varian finished and rested his chin on his hand as he looks up at Hugo.

"So, what now, master?" He purred. Hugo smiled wickedly.

"I dont know in the mood for anything?" He teasingly replied pulling Varians chair back and leaning over him with a smirk.

"I-I may have a few ideas, if you'd like to take this to the bedroom"

Hugo smiled and picked up Varian kissing him with vigor carrying him to the master bedroom nearby. The room had large windows on the side overlooking the ocean. The bed itself was a large king with beautiful blue silky sheets. He laid Varian down with a smile. Varian smiles up at him and runs his hand along his chest. 

"I love you. I'm excited... Just promise to be gentle?"

"Of course im not going to do anything you dont want tell me if it hurts or you don't like what I'm doing" he explained, Varian nods and pulls him in for a gentle loving kiss.

Hugo pulled off his shirt and started to slowly strip them both.

"I love you Varian" he purred, Varian smiles up at Hugo. 

"I love you too Hugo."

Hugo takes off his underwear tugging Varians down as well. He grabbed his bag pulling out the lube kissing up and down Varians torso giving him a few teasing strokes to his cock, earning a few gasps and soft moans. Hugo spreads Varians legs rubbing his hole a few times gently with a generous amount of lube.

"Alright let's get you stretched" he purred gently inserting a finger and rubbing, thrusting it a bit searching for the sweet bundle of nerves. Varian gives a small hiss at the sensation. 

"H-Hugo... "

Hugo kisses Varian with passion cupping his cheek.

"Its going to feel so good, your such a good boy, squirming and needy" he encourages, Varian whimpers and nods slightly. 

"Y-Yes sir..." He says, trying to focus on the pleasure he's going to feel over the uncomfortable sensation he felt now. Hugo nuzzles him.

"Tell me if it's too much okay baby?" He explains with a smile searching for his prostate kissing up and down his neck. Varian feels the wave of pleasure as Hugo finds his mark and he lets out a moan of pleasure. Hugo smirks working at that area 

"Will you be okay if I add another finger?" He questions his goal being 3 taken easily. Varian nods and moans as he strokes his prostate. Hugo silently adds another finger kissing Varian up and down with a loving grin.

"Such a good boy, do you feel good baby?"

Varian nods and moans. 

"Y-Yes~!"

Hugo smiled kissing him passionately scissoring him open.

"Will you be okay with another finger?" He questioned adding more lube to his fingers.

Varian kisses back hungrily and nods.

"M-More~ please~!" he whimpers out happily. Hugo smirks and adds another finger pumping them into Varian. 

"Such a good boy" he praised "Think your ready for me?" Varian moans and looks at him lovingly with a nod. 

"Y-Yes. Yes please. I-I wanna feel you inside me!" Hugo entertwined their fingers and positioned himself gently pushing in his head with a long needy moan.

"Varian! Ahh"

Varian squeaks and squeezes his eyes tightly at the intrusion. 

"H-Hugo~" He whines quietly. Hugo pulled him into a heated kiss slowly pushing himself inside inch by inch.

"Fuck Varian! You feel so amazing" he purred giving the boy a loving look. Varian whines as he kisses back and digs his nails into Hugo's back. The foreign sensation sending signals of both pleasure and pain through his body. Hugo gasped at the nails enjoying the pain that sent shivers of euphoria through him.

"How you holding up cutie?" He asked about halfway into the boy. Varian whimpers and squeaks out a quiet noise.

"W-wait a second..." Hugo immediately halts his movement, giving him gentle kisses.

"Take as much time as you need love, and if you want to stop let me know" Varian nods and kisses him. 

"I will. I love you."

Hugo was testing his willpower wanting so badly to move and hear the boys shrieks of joy he gave small kisses and bites to Varians neck while he adjusted. Varian gently ran a hand through his hair and gave a small nod. 

"O-Okay. I'm ready"

Hugo pressed the rest of his length into Varian with a long moan.

"Varian you feel so good!" He gasped "Im in fully" he explained petting Varians cheek.

Varian moans and buries his face into Hugo's neck. 

"I-I feel so full~" he moans happily. Hugo moaned petting Varian happily.

"Im going to move now" he explained moving slowly so Varian could get used to the slow pace. Varian nods and clings tightly his master. He had gotten interrupted before he really got to ride his toy, so from here on out, it was new territory. But the boy was loving every second of it. Hugo held onto the boy as he sped up the pace slightly aiming for his prostate waiting Varian as pleasured as possible. Varian moans loudly and clawed at Hugo's back, loving the feeling of the other and the closeness the two had.

Hugo moaned holding him close and going at a good dlightly gentle pace.

"good boy" he purred and nibbled Varians neck thrusting into him with moan after moan. Varian groans happily and tilts Hugo's head up to kiss him deeply. Hugo kisses him back with a little gasp angling himself towards Varians sweet spot as he lightly thrusts into him. Varian moans loudly and arches his back hard as the waves of pleaseure crash through him. 

"H-Hugo~! Master~!"

Hugo moans and gasps thrusting up into him in the same spot kissing him passionately letting out moans and grunts.

"Varian! Yes! Such a good boy! Your doing so good!" Varian clings desperately to the blond, digging his nails into his back and moaning loudly. Hugo pulls him into passionate kiss after passionate kiss.

"Fuck, Varian, your such a good boy, your body is beautiful your mind is incredible I want to please you in everyway I love hearing you call my name, nothings better" 

Varian kisses back hungrily and moans.

"M-Master!"

Hugo kissed him speeding up his pace.

"F-fuck Varian I cant hold back I need you!" He whimpered letting out happy moans and grunts pounding into the boy needily. Varian moans loudly and whimpers nipping at Hugo's neck. 

"N-Need it, F-Fill me Master!!" He whimpers as he clings the Hugo for dear life. Hugo gasps and moans bucking into him needily until he feels the white hot pleasure coarse through him. He grips Varian close as he feels himself reach his peak spilling over into the freckled boy. Varian whines and covers their chests in white with a loud moan. Hugo kisses his cheeks happily.

"That was amazing Varian" he comments petting Varians hair gently. Varian cuddles to Hugo and purrs happily.

"I love you Hugo." Hugo holds Varian close kissing all over him.

"So how was that for a first time?" He asks moving to the side playing with Varians hair. Varian smiles serenely. 

"It was perfect."

Hugo gives him a gentle kiss

"Im glad" he purrs pulling Varian into his body to cuddle "You can have me as long as you want Varian. Im yours" Varian cuddles him and closes his eyes. 

"And I'm yours, and not just on paper." He says back. Hugo kisses him chastely putting a hand on Varians heart 

"You'll always be my equal Varian" Varian smiles and reaches up to gently cup his cheek. Hugo nuzzled into it.

"How bout when we wake up ill give you a nice bath alright?"

"mmmm. I'd love that." he mumbles happily.

Hugo pulled him close eyes drooping shut.

"I love you Varian today was the best day of my life" Varian smiles and nuzzles into him. 

"It was the best of mine too Hugo. I love you too" Hugo gave him a happy smile before promptly falling asleep cuddled close to Varian. Varian chuckles and kisses his head before closing his own eyes and happily drifting off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hugo wakes he kisses Varian gently watching him for a moment in peaceful slumber.

"Morning my little prince" 

"Mmmm. Morning sir." Varian happily purrs back, cuddling into his bare chest. Hugo smiles petting Varian and giving him small kisses 

"How does a bath sound?" He questioned, Varian smiles and kisses back.

"Absolutely perfect. I'm kinda crusty." He says with a chuckle. Hugo chuckles back and heads to the bathroom starting the bath at a nice warm but not too hot temperature, heading back and putting Varian into the bath gently.

"Such a good boy" he purres gently scrubbing Varians skin with a soapy sponge. Varian chuckles and smiles up at Hugo.

"Hey Hugo" Varian said as he scooped up some bubbles.

"Hmm?" Hugo inquires as he continues cleaning Varian with a contented smile.

Varian blows the bubbles into Hugo's face with a laugh. Hugo chuckles sticking his tongue out at Varian before taking the bubbles and giving him a bubble stach and goatee with a satisfied grin. Varian giggles and sticks his tongue back out at Hugo. Hugo smiled wide sitting in the tub with Varian getting to washing his own hair and body, quickly letting his hair down from the pony tail.

"So cutie any plans for when we get home, I think the princess might have sent some updates" he shrugged "Haven't been paying attention though. Your the center of my focus."

"Can we visit my dad again?" He asks, looking up at Hugo.

"Yeah, we can stop by on the way home, sound good?" He questioned with a smile pulling Varian into a happy kiss. Varian nods and kisses back. 

"Thanks. I love you"

"I love you so much Varian I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I don't know either"

"Well one things for sure your home will always be here with me no matter what. I won't let anyone take you away" he smiles and promises Varian with another kiss.

"I know. I love you"

Hugo rubs small circles into the boys back shoulders with a smile before getting up after a while.

"Well let's not prune" he teases "we still have some daylight if you wanted more time on the beach, or we can head back" he offers.

"You never did get to tan like you wanted." He says with a smiles.

"Well a naked tan does sound delightful" he teased drying himself off with a towel. Varian giggles and kisses his neck happily.

Hugo pulls the towel to encompass Varians naked body 

"You know if we didn't have servants I'd love you just being a nudist" he purrs. Varian blushes and buries his face into Hugo's chest.

"Those freckles get me so needy" he purred running his hands over Varians freckled body "You know I didn't even have a big thing for freckles before you" he teased. Varian whines softly and bites his lip. 

"H-Hugo... You trying to go a second round?" he teases back

"Only if my cute little freckled wonder wants to" he purred rubbing Varian's chest lightly. Varian blushed and made a playfully over dramatic sigh.

"Of course sir. It will make you happy so how could I not?" Hugo chuckled and kissed up Varians neck.

"Mmm I think I'll make you wait I wanna hear that cute little voice begging" he teased kissing his cheek before grabbing a towel and heading to the door. Varian whines and pouts before following him. 

"Asshole" Hugo gives him a cheeky smirk in response.

"Did I hear please spank me?" He teased back. Varian huffs and pouts harder.

"No...."

Hugo gives him a wide smile.

"Theres my cute little hummingbird" he teased setting his towel on the beach and laying stomach forward on it with a happy sigh "Nothing feels better than soaking up the sun everywhere" he purred, Varian follows him out and lays his own towel down next to Hugo.

"Ooh joining the nude tan as well?" He teased gently groping Varians ass with a playful smile. Varian lets out a whine and glares at Hugo. 

"I don't remember where I put my bathing suit. And I don't want sand in my ass from ocean" he explained

"Aww but more sun means more freckles for me to oogle" Varian smiles and playfully rolls his eyes before laying on his stomach. 

"Fine fine. You want a freckled ass, you'll get one" Hugo smirks and moves over placing a single chaste kiss on his right booty cheek.

"Perfect" he teases before laying back with a grin. Varian blushes and buries his face in his towel shyly. Hugo chuckles enjoying the sun 

"Your perfect Varian, absolutely perfect" he sighed happily.

"Thanks you're not too bad yourself." He teases happily. Hugo relaxes enjoying the relaxing sounds of the ocean the warm sunshine on his back.

"I swear if I fall asleep and you draw on me I will put you in heels" he teases Varian

"I'll do it in sunscreen so it's forever."

Hugo gives him a playful glare 

"I will pull out the 6 inch heels darling oh and the magical girl dress" he teases eyes fluttering open and shut with his relaxation. Varian chuckles and sighed happily, Hugo leans into his towel before soft light noises come from him, having fallen asleep. 

Varian giggles and cuddles to him, running his hands gently over his body with a quiet purr. Hugo sleepily moves into the touches,Varian gently massages Hugo and leaves gentle kisses on his skin. Hugo stretched as he woke about 10 minutes later.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've felt this relaxed" Varian was curled up against him. He looks up at him with a smile. 

"I may or may not have given a hand. I wanted you to have a nice nap" Hugo smiles and gives him a little kiss 

"what do you think of living here when I retire?" He questions Varian with a lazy smile.

"I'd love it. But I'll follow you to the ends of the earth Hugo. I don't care where we are."

Hugo smiled at that and Kissed Varian's cheek before checking his phone with a frown.

"Uhh Varian.. your not gonna like this.." he explained handing his phone to Varian with a wince.

'Hugo, this is Eugene. You've been corresponding with Rapunzel so far..but uh I don't think she has the heart to type this out right now. She and Cassandra got in a big fight earlier on in the trip and its only been continuing to be devicive. Yesterday we made it to the lab and found the rest of the research, we also found the moonstone. Without telling us, Cassandra injected herself with the Virus and stole the moonstone for herself. She's currently on the run. I only tell you this, because while Varian should know.. its also dangerous. He's the only one who can decipher and decode these messages for the stabilizer. He may be in danger - take care, Eugene'

He reads and the terror in his eyes grow.

"Cassie... W-We need to get home." he says quietly, Hugo gets up and goes to Varian putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to talk about it.." he gave him a small sympathetic smile. Varian shakes his head moving away from Hugo.

"What is there to talk about? Her?" He asks

"Varian I know you two were close and this is probably really hard for you." He tried to sympathize moving back to be near Varian gently petting his hair. Varian pulls away.

"She's making the same mistakes I did... She's going to get people hurt... I never thought she could do something like this..." He says as he stands up and dusts sand off himself. Hugo frowns and decides to leave him be, once they get to the house he throws on his clothes.

"Varian.. if we're gonna be working on that decryption I'm gonna have to up the security features, okay?" he explains. Varian puts on a t shirt and pants. 

"Of course. But does that mean I'm not allowed out of the house anymore?" He asks. Hugo thought for a moment.

"I'm well trained and can protect you if you need. But we should definitely go out on an as need basis" he explained "I love you Varian.. I'm sure its a misunderstanding" he tried to soothe. Varian sighs. 

"I don't know... I love you too... I'm scared... I don't want her to be where I was.... To end up a slave like me..."Hugo hugs him tightly.

"Hey. I promise you if she gets the same punishment I'll buy her. She can do what she wants and I dont know guard the place" he shrugs "I wont let someone you care about get hurt" he promised. Varian hugs him tightly.

"Thank you... I love you." Hugo kisses his cheek.

"Maybe she'll realize before she does anything bad alright? Don't worry Varian" he purrs kissing the boy happily "Lets get you home" Varian nods. 

"I hope so." he kisses back and nuzzles him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited you guys are all enjoying this! We're currently writting the ending but theres still a few arcs to be published yet! Enjoy!


	7. Work and play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian starts working hard at the solution, Hugo tries to give him inspiration.

Hugo happily carries him to the waiting Limo and pulls him onto his lap in the backseat. 

"We'll see your Dad and get the files there" he explained the game plan. "Then we can work on them. I have heard that you like to stay awake for days on a time on projects though, so you will be getting sleep and meals or I'll have to use the rope to keep you in bed" he teased. 

"But I need to decrypt those files asap... I don't want to know what could happen if Cass gets her hands on them..." 

"Dont worry it won't be long Eugene and Rapunzel are keeping them safe til we get there" he explained. Varian clings to him anxiously. 

"I know... I love you"  
Hugo holds him cooing lightly. 

"I know its a lot Varian but we'll get through it. For as little as I know the princess I can when she's passionate about something there's no getting passed her" he reassured Varian. Varian nods and kisses him deeply. Hugos eyes widen at the kiss and he kisses back happily petting Varians hair with a little moan. 

"I'll keep you safe Varian" he promised  
Varian nods and cuddles into him. 

"I know..." 

Hugo cuddles him close and the time ticks by until the limo stops. 

"He'll wait for us, but you take all the time you need with your dad okay?" 

Varian nods and kisses his cheek. 

"Thank you." Hugo pets his hair gently taking his hand as they go in together. Varian looks around and looks for the room his dad was in. Hugo follows him as they get to the room, Varian goes to the room he meets up with rapunzel who gives him three usb drives. Varian talks to his sleeping father for a while before giving his father a hug and going back out. 

"Princess... You okay?" He asks when he sees Rapunzel. Rapunzel looks down far from the lively nurse he once saw, she's out of uniform back in her pink dress. 

"I.. dont think I can talk about it yet" she explains. Varian nods and hugs her tightly. 

"Okay. I care about you. Thanks for letting me know about everything. Stay safe." He says before looking at Hugo. Rapunzel nods and Eugene moves over to hug her as she hides in his chest he gives them a sympathetic smile and Hugo gently pets Varians hair. 

"We should go..." He says quietly, holding Hugo's hand tightly. Hugo nods and holds Varian close before handing him the flashdrives. 

"Theres 3, looks like you have your work cut out for you" he chuckled trying to lighten the dark mood. Varian nods and takes them. 

"I got this..." He says as he looks them over. Hugo kisses his head gently. 

"I know you do.. we got this" he adds interwining their fingers on his free hand with a smile. Varian gives him a gentle smile back and kisses his hand. 

"Thank you"  
Hugo opens his door and sits inside with Varian. 

"We're going to knock this out of the park baby" he purrs petting Varian. Varian nods slightly and leans on him. 

"I hope so..." He mumbles softly 

As soon as they get home Hugo carries Varian to his bed. 

"We can start on the project tomorrow, tonight you rest that pretty little brain" he kisses his forehead lightly. Varian looks up at him. 

"But I need to get to work... The quicker I get it done, the closer we are to helping people..." Hugo pulled him close 

"The world can wait 6 hours while you process everything and sleep" he explained  
Varian sighs and nuzzles him gently. 

"...Okay. I guess you're right. I love you" 

"Soon as tomorrow comes we'll bust this wide open okay? I know we can do it" he encourages 

"Okay. I love you." He says with a yawn. Hugo smiles kissing him lightly 

"Want to take these off?" He offers tugging at Varians shirt in explanation. Varian nods and takes his shirt off. Hugo helps him takes his pants off and strips himself 

"Sweet dreams, don't overwork yourself on this okay?" Varian mumbles as he drifts to sleep. 

"I'll do what I need to to protect you and my friends...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning Hugo started the coffee nice and early waiting for his deliveries to come in, he leaned against the counter in the kitchen humming a soft tune. 

Varian walks in with a yawn and a stretch, Ruddiger following behind him. 

"Good morning cutie, any moment now we'll have the latest computers from our team up partner company here and get you the little set up you need for your analysis" he explained "We have a little cellar I've been thinking about turning into a lab for you, what do you think?" Varian nods. 

"That sounds good... As long as I can get to work soon." 

Hugo nodded and the doorbell rang he happily guided the movers and installers to the cellar and sat back 

"Shouldn't be too long then you'll have a lab all your own, fire resistant" he teased. Varian smiles and rolls his eyes. 

"Mmhmm. You trying to tell me something?" He teases back. Hugo chuckled pulling Varian into a kiss 

"Did I mention its a soundproof and has cameras?" He added teasingly "I may have also thrown in a little pull out bed in there"

Varian chucked and kissed back. 

" I wonder what that's for." He purrs  
Hugo bit his lip with a little smirk 

"You know when you get super into your work you get this cute little crease right here" he taps between Varians brows. Varian chuckles and blushes. 

"Thanks love" he smiles. Hugo kissed his cheek happily moving close to his ear 

"I hope you know that since your my exclusive cutie now I have soo many little outfits and ideas" he purred with a smirk "And a sex drive that never ends" he teases  
Varian blushes deeply. 

"M-Maybe I can L-Let myself take breaks every now and then..." He mumbles 

Hugo chuckled "Only when you want" he explained "I mostly put the bed in there so it'll be easier for you to let yourself get some rest. Ive heard the stories from Rapunzel of the lab accidents because you refused to sleep" he teased "Also I have markers and makeup and you may just wake up with some fun styling if you don't take care of yourself". Varian chuckles and kisses him. 

"I love you., But dont" Hugo smiles offering him a mug 

"Coffee? I bought a fancy little caramel Frappuccino mix for you to try" he explained. Varian nods with a smile. 

"I'd love that."  
Hugo moves over to the counter pouring a few things into the mug with a small fancy creamer and adding a caramel syrup on top. Varian yawns and gives a sleepy smile to Hugo as he hands him the coffee. 

"Thank you handsome" he says, cuddling into the blond. 

"ooh now you admit it" he teases. One of the workers walks out and gives him a thumbs up "Ooh look all installed you excited?" Varian nods. 

"You got the drives?" He asks with a sip of his coffee. Hugo nodded pulling them out 

"all secured and ready to go" he added with a smirk. Varian kisses him and takes them. 

"Thanks Baby. I'm gonna go get started." 

"Ill see you soon cutie, ill make some tasty little treats" he adds "Dont work too hard" 

"I'll try. Feel free to come visit me while I work." He says as he heads towards the cellar. 

Hugo smiles and humms slightly deciding on what he wanted to make he moves to the stove and gathers the ingredients chopping and throwing everything together and adding little things here and there before platting them and heading to the cellar. 

"Bon appetite!" He happily announces putting a plate on Varians desk "Crepés" he purred "Picked up an easy recipe in france" he boasted. Varian smiles and takes a bite happily. 

"Mmmm. It's delicious Hugo. Thank you." Hugo smiles and glances over his shoulder 

"So how goes the decoding so far?"Varian sighs. 

"The encryption is really complex, but I know I can get it figured out. However, each get progressively more complicated. I'm starting with the easiest one so I know a likely technique being used on the others." 

"Theres my brilliant perfect boy" he purrs kissing his head with a smile "Ill see if Rapunzel has any updates" he added sitting back and checking his email "Nothing about Cassandra yet. Apparently they can't find her anywhere. So at least there's no further damage" he tried to lighten, Varian nods. 

"I hope she's okay..." Hugo hugs him and gives him a light kiss 

"Well hey bright side, I guess Eugene and birth father crossed paths so they're celebrating his actual birthday next week" he tried to cheer em up "We could go if you wanted? Or just send a gift and stay home, whatever you want" Varian smiles slightly. 

"I may. I got him an engraved lock picking set. Just so he can keep his skills sharp. When I was younger, I thought he was the real Flynn rider. Like from the books." He chuckles as he types away. "I had very poor social skills." Hugo smiles at the story 

"I think that's sweet" he spoke sincerely giving Varian a kiss on the cheek "I did hear rumors about a wanted guy going by that name. I kept a low profile back then.. but seeing him, I think I stole his wallet once" he hummed. 

"I wouldn't be surprised. He was kinda prevalent everywhere, not just corona" Hugo nodded and wrapped his arms around Varian's waist 

"Well this time next week we'll be together enjoying a little event" he smiled Varian smiles. 

"That sounds wonderful." He says as he types happily. Hugo kisses his cheek and pulls him close. 

"Look at you go baby" he purred. Varian gives him a small smile. 

"I love you, but I need to focus. And you and your face will distract me" Hugo sticks his tongue out at Varian with a teasing smile 

"Alright fineeee I'll stay out of your way" he dramatically spoke putting his hand on his forhead and leaning back. Varian laughs at him with a roll of his eyes and turns back to the computer, typing away and eating his crepes and drinking his coffee. Hugo kisses his cheek heading back into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hugo lounges around on his phone and eventually gets back to his designing before just missing the raven haired boy. 

'Varian im bored and miss your cute face' he sent a text with a frown. 

'Do you want me to come up for a break?' 

'PLEASE! '  
Hugo sent with a crying emoji. He smiled excited to see his cute boy after a long day of boredom. 

Varian set a decryption program before going upstairs. 

"Hugo? Where are you handsome?" Hugo happily ran to him hugging him and picking him up 

"I've been so boreddd! I needed to kiss your cute face" he kissed his cheeks in emphasis. Varian chuckled and kissed him deeply. 

"I had to run a decryption program for a bit anyway. So we have .. a few hours. Any ideas on what to do?" He says with a smirk. 

Hugo purrs happily and kissed Varian back. 

"I have a couple little outfits I'd love to see you model" he smiled raising his eyebrows suggestively. Varian kisses his neck and smiles. 

"I'd love to." He says happily. Hugo smirked happily pulling him to the room and into his sexy closet 

"So many things to try" he purred looking them over with excited anticipation knawing at him. Hugo smiles at the choices with a humm. 

"Lets try this one first" he smirks handing Varian a play boy bunny suit with a smirk complete with heels "Then we can get to these" he purred gesturing at the other two.  
Varian nods and starts undressing. 

"I'm happy to make you happy, Hugo" he purrs. Hugo smiled wide watching the boy, happily trailing up his fish-net clad leg once he was done. 

"You have beautiful legs for it" he commented happily picking the boy up and setting him on the bed "What do you think?" He questioned running his hands over the boy with a grin. Varian blushes and smiles. 

"I love it. What do you think?" He asked with a smirk, playfully shaking his hips.  
Hugo smirked pulling him into a kiss. 

"I think you look delicious" he happily purred running his hands up Varian's legs to cup his ass, gently pushing him on his back. 

"I think the other outfits can wait" he spoke tossing them off the bed. Varian smiles and kisses at his neck. 

"Whatever you want sir. I'm all yours" Hugo kissed him passionately shifting himself between the boys legs. 

"Varian your so perfect and amazing and so sexy" he purred kissing up and down his neck "Hmm let's make this fun for both of us, let's get out some rope and scratch that little rope bunny itch" he chuckled to himself at the dumb joke. Varian chuckles and smiles lovingly. 

"Please do handsome." he purrs, kissing his neck. 

Hugo moves to the chest pulling out the maroon rope with a grin looking over Varian. 

"Hmm unfortunately I think most of the costumes going to have to come off.." he explained looking him over with a little thoughtful frown,"As cute as you look in that I think really only the fishnets and heels can stay to be comfortable" he explained and started moving the rope preemptively through the headboard. 

Varian nods and strips, leaving the fishnets and heels, shyly covering his partial erection. 

"Wh-What now?" He asks as a blush stretches across his cheeks. Hugo looks him over and licks his lips. 

"God Varian your so perfect" he purred gently kissing up his thighs giving him a single chaste kiss to his growing member. He smiled pulling away and moving Varian higher on the bed he moved the rope through and began to tie his wrist carefully giving a little room to move without cutting off circulation. 

"How does that feel, its good to be tight but it shouldn't be painful" he explains.  
Varian blushes and nods. 

"I-Its perfect~" he almost whimpers in excitement. Hugo nods 

"Alright, I want you to tell me if at any time you feel bad. No judgment, I'll untie you, okay?" He explains giving Varian a little kiss on the nose.Varian smiles and nods. 

"Okay. I promise I'll let you know. I love you" Hugo gives him a soft chaste kiss 

"So what are you into other than being all restricted?" He purred running his hands over Varians chest running small circles around his nipples. Varian gasps. 

"T-Touch me.~!" He whimpered 

"I think I might just have to tease you" he purred continuing to circle his nipples gently. Varian whimpered and looked up at him pleadingly. 

"Please master" he whimpers out. Hugo bit his lip letting out a moan. 

"Fuck Varian" he purred feeling his already stiff cock twitch with need. "Going straight for my cock aren't you" he teased before reaching down and ripping the fishnets to give him access to Varians ass. He grabbed a bottle of lube he put nearby. 

"Seems like someone was just as needy as me" he smirked. Varian whines and looks down at him. 

"H-How can I not. Y-You're so perfect for me~" he moans out. Hugo involuntarily bucks his hips. 

"You better be careful or you'll have me going for hours" he teased gently pouring lube onto his ass and moving a finger gently around his rim 

"Ready?" 

Varian nodded and he squirmed happily beneath him. Hugo gently inserted his finger giving him a few thrusts Hugo purred at how relaxed Varian was. 

"Ready for more?" 

Varian smiles and nodded excitedly. 

"P-Please sir!" He moans out happily.  
Hugo lets out a little pleased grunt adding a second finger and easily scissoring him open 

"Such a good relaxed boy for me, eager are we?" Varian nods and moans. 

"Y- Yes sir~" he whines out as he happily squirms. Hugo lets out a needy noise at his response. 

"You make it so hard not to just go in you already" he admits adding a third finger and watching Varians pleased and needy expression with barely contained lust. Varian moans and whines. 

"S-So good ~" 

"Ready for me love?" He questions positioning himself to enter his lover. Varian nods and tries to lean in to kiss him but gets stopped by the restraints. Hugo smirks and moves forward himself to kiss Varian 

"That a yes?" He questions petting Varians hair gently. 

"Y-Yes please~" Hugo pulls him into a more passionate kiss as he slowly pushes into Varian he pulls away for much needed oxygen. 

"You doing okay love?" Varian nods and moans loudly. 

Hugo smirks "Come on darling im gonna need a verbal enthustic little yes" he purred thrusting lightly into Varian. 

"Y-Yes~! Y-Yes I-I love it!" Hugo kisses his neck 

"Alright how bout a little bit of pleading someone's a needy boy" he encouraged with a smirk Varian blushes deeply. 

"P-Please! Please fuck me sir! I-I wanna feel m-my master's cock~!" He moans. Hugo smirks and gasps in pleasure as he starts thrusting earnestly. Varian moans and pulls at his restraints. 

"Y-Yes!" Hugo lolls his head back lost in the pleasure 

"I'm gonna go tell me if its too much" he gasped out unable to help himself from thrusting faster into the tight heat. Varian moans loudly as he's fucked. 

"M-Master~! S-So good~!" 

Hugo grips him tight slamming into Varian with gasps and grunts. 

He's interupted for a moment by his cellphone on the nightstand vibrating. 

"Whoever it is they can wait." He growled pulling Varian into a passsionate kiss 

"Your my focus right now baby" Varian moans loudly and happily arches his back. 

"H-Harder~ P-Please!" He begs 

Hugo happily fills the request slamming into Varian harder with higher moans 

"Hummingbird!" He nearly screamed the nickname. 

His phone began to vibrate again and he gave an annoyed sigh tugging Varians hair back slightly to suck a hickey below his collar bone.Varian whines happily and let's his tongue roll out of his mouth in pleasure. 

Hugo moves up his neck with the hickeys making sure to hit his prostate with each powerful thrust. He glares as his phone goes off another time. With a roll of his eyes he pulls out of Varian petting his hair in apology before answering the phone. 

"Rapunzel someone better be fucking dead because im in the middle of doing something monumentally important!" He hissed into the receiver. His eyes grew wide at the response "Oh. Oh shit. Ok. On our way." He hung up putting it to the side. 

"We'll have to come back to this" he explained untying Varian from the bed "You also might want to change" he added.  
Varian whimpered and nods. 

"Y-Yes sir..." he gets up and puts on his teal shirt and brown pants, Hugo pulls back on his own clothes and kisses Varians head. 

"Dont pout you'll be really glad I answered" he explains taking them to the car and speeding to the hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He takes Varian's hand running him to his father's room 

"Perfect timing" Rapunzel smiles standing by Quirins bedside and looks over to them as Quirins eyes slowly blink open. 

Varian stares for a minute. "D-Dad?" he says quietly, unbelieving. He takes a step towards the bed.


	8. Tears and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo meets Varians Dad and a new strain of the virus causes.. complications.

Quirin smiles as soon as he sees Varian opening his arms for Varian to give him a hug. 

Hugo waits slightly outside the door nervous enough as is about not only meeting Varians father, but meeting him in the context of being his owner. 

Varian runs to him and lets out a sob. "Dad! Oh my god. Y-You're up!" He clung to his father, not caring how his collar dug into his neck. Quirin smiles and strokes Varians cheek 

"Its good to see you son. Im so proud of you" he spoke in a deep rumble smiling at Varian with a deep love. "How long was I asleep?" Varian sighs. 

"F-Four years.... I-I'm 18 now... I missed you so much. I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he says tearfully. Quirin hugs him back tighter. 

"Its ok Varian. It just means we have a lot to catch up on" he tried to comfort his son rubbing his back gently. Varian nods and pulls back. 

"Y-Yeah... I'd love that." He says with a small smile. Quirin looks down and gently touches his collar with a confused look 

"Varian what's this?" He asks hoping his suspicion isn't confirmed. Varian goes pale and looks away. 

"I.... It's my collar.... I... I made some bad choices when you were gone and... I'm sorry..." he says tearfully. Quirin frowns and continues the tight hug. 

"We'll get it fixed. We have savings im not going to let you get abused by some rich privileged ass who doesn't see how incredible you are" he comforted Varian "Youll be free and home soon" Varian bites his lip and pulls away from the hug lightly. 

"D-Dad... I.... I don't know how to explain... M-My owner treats me like an equal. H-He runs a billion dollar car company and we work together, i-I only have to wear the collar in public. And um...." He trails off, not knowing how to explain their relationship. "And I don't mind it..." 

Quirin looks down with a frown trying to process everything that Varian said with a thoughtful look "hmm. And he's a good man? Doesn't take advantage of you or do anything you don't want?" He finally asked after a while of silence. Varian shakes his head. 

"Not in a billion years. He promised to protect me with his life... Do you... Want to meet him?" He asks. Quirin nodded with his usual stoic frown. 

"Of course I would, especially if he's important to you" he added with a small smile to Varian. Varian smiles back wide. 

"H-Hugo! Come meet my dad!" He calls to the man in the doorway. 

Hugo stiffens and peaks in looking pale and eyes wide before going back out the door. He takes a deep breath fixes his clothes to look presentable and hopes to God he doesn't smell too obviously of sex before he walks in with a small smile. Quirin looks him over with a straight, unemotive face. 

"Son? Do you think I could speak to.... Hugo... Alone for a minute." He asks. 

Varian nods. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute. I'll get you some food." He says before he leaves the room, leaving the two alone. Hugo stiffens. 

"H-hello Sir" he starts off nervously sitting in the chair nearby nervously ringing his hands with a small smile. Quirin's stoic face turned into a small judgemental glare. 

"So you bought my son? Why." He said, unnervingly calmly, causing Hugo to stiffen further. 

"Hes a brilliant inventor and engineer and I needed an assistant, I dont own any other slaves, honestly" he explained nervously waving his hands for emphasis. 

"Of course he's brilliant, he's my son... How long have you had him? Are you his first owner?" He asks. The question was more out of concern than as an interrogating question. 

"Unfortunately I've only had him for about a month.. he's had other owners. As far as I know he hasn't been hurt badly. He refused to do things he didn't want and would get sold after." He explained "But he seems happy with me and I want to make him happy" Quirin nods. 

"Good... I knew he'd be too strong willed to do things he doesn't want to do.... I'm glad he's okay... And what do you have my son do?" Hugo gave a soft smile at that. 

"He actually fixes my designs. He made my engines run faster than even my goal speed. He created a new fuel source even" he gushed "I named my new line after him" he awkwardly admitted, relaxing a bit. 

Quirin gives a small smile. 

"He is truely brilliant. He gets it from his mother. And I'm sure he loves that you named something after him. He loves naming his experiments after people." His face suddenly gets serious again. 

"Now, can you explain the hickies on his neck?" All of Hugo's relaxed, eased posture snapped around back to stiff and cold muscles. 

"Oh.. umm.." he completely paled "W-we were kinda in an umm intimate situation not too long ago.." he tries to explain dying from embarassment. "I've tried to make sure he knows that he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want.. it wasnt til recent that we've had a relationship in that sense, Sir." He addressed Quirin not meeting his eyes. 

"I dont want him to be with me because he feels like he owes me or because I'm the first nice person he's had around in a while. I already told him my worries about the power dynamic, but I promise he is just a employee to me in a umm power way.. that still sounds bad" he frowned trying to explain himself better. Quirin's frown deepened. 

"Do you want to be with my son?" He asks bluntly. "I just want a yes or a no" 

"Absolutely sir. To be honest I've never felt the kind of connection I feel with him and I've dated a lot of people" he explains with a confirming nod. 

"Then buy him his freedom. Even if you treat him fairly, he doesn't deserve to have to wear that collar and have people see him as something he isn't." Quirin says sadly. 

"Trust me Sir, I dont like it either. It wasn't a financial sentence though.. it was a criminal sentanced passed by the king" he explains. Quirin looked a little distraught by the news. 

"What.... What did he do? Did he almost destroy Old Corona again?" 

Hugo chuckled nervously. 

"Umm more direct destruction.." 

The man sighs. "He'll tell me in his own time... Thank you for making him happy, he seems to have an affection for you." 

"I'm glad I can make him happy. And if that ever changes I'd transfer ownership to you immediately." He promises "I want him to feel like he has a choice in what happens I don't want to trap him." He explains 

Quirin nods and gets a deathly serious look. 

"Just know, if you ever hurt my boy. I am not afraid to hurt you back. I used to be a knight, and I know how to use those skills."  
Quirin speaks, emphasizing the how. Hugo nods fearfully. 

"O-of course Sir" he agrees. 

Varian happily Knocks and enters. "I got some sandwiches from the cafeteria." He happily announces 

Quirin smiles and takes one. "Thank you" 

Hugo stays stiff absolutely terrified of how easily the man goes from looking like he has and will assassinate someone, to a father that flips burgers and makes bad jokes in an instant. Varian holds a sandwich to Hugo. 

"Hugo? Are you okay?"  
Hugo nods and takes one. 

"Yeah sorry lost in thought" he shakes his head finally pulling an uneasy smile. Varian cuddles to him with a smile. 

"I think he likes you" Varian Whispers to him. This is a warm response? He silently screamed in his head giving Varian a smile. 

"Im gonna give you two some time to catch up, let me know whenever your ready to go, but take your time ok?" He told Varian getting up. 

"Okay, I'll see you." He says with a smile. Watching Hugo leave. He took a shaky breath and looked up at his father. 

"So... I've missed you so much." He says as he sits next to the bed as Quirin smiled. 

"Its so nice to see you son.. I know we left things pretty tense but I'm proud of you, no matter what" he reassured Varian putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Varian tears up slightly with a smile before hugging him. i wish I could believe that... 

"I dont know what you did, but whatever it was, I know it must have been something very important to you" he explained "Varian I haven't been very supportive of you and I'm sorry. I was worried about your safety. Your so much like your mother I didn't want things to end like they did with her." He shook his head looking solemnly down.  
Varian sighs and hugs him tighter. 

"I'm okay. I wouldn't do that... I love you dad... I... I tried to get you help from the princess but she... Wouldn't, even though she promised... And I got mad and I... I did bad things..." He hangs his head in shame.  
Quirin rubs his back. 

"Its okay Varian.. I know you do things for a reason. From now on I'm going to be there I promise. Whatever you've done.." Quirin pulls him back and gives him a serious look before it morphs into a soft smile "Your still my son, your still everything to me." Varian sniffles and buries his face into his neck. 

"Thanks dad... I love you" Quirin hugs him gently 

"If that boy ever hurts you tell me and I'll deal with it" he spoke seriously. Varian chuckles lightly 

"I promise that you'll be the first person I tell. I need to go. I'm working on something really important, but I'll be back to visit you soon" he says with a smile, getting out of the chair and standing. 

Quirin nods "When I'm out I'll get our house fixed up and there will always be a place for you there. I've missed so much.. I'm not going to miss any more. And Varian.. be safe.. Wear a condom get tested all that" he adds as an ending statement with a small smile. Varian blushes and nods. 

"I-I will dad. I love you." He gives him one last hug before leaving with a wave and going back to Hugo. He happily walks up to Hugo and hugs him tightly. 

"I'm so glad he likes you and I'm so glad he's awake. This is the best day ever!" He says with a grin. Hugo smiles and pets Varians hair with a loving smile. 

"I dont know about.. liking me.. he kind of terrifies me" he admitted remembering their 'talk' with a shiver. 

Varian sighs and nuzzles his chest. "He's a bit protective of me, but he really liked you. I know he does. Because you make me happy, so that makes you good in his book." He explains. "Now I hate to cut this short, but the decryption program should almost be done, so I'll need to get back to work... Unless you wanna finish where we left off back at home." He shyly offers. 

Hugo smirks "Well I do want to hear all those little whimpers and begging" he added kissing his cheek "Oh umm your father might.. umm know" he added sheepishly. Varian looks confused. 

"What do you mean? He might what?" He asks. Hugo blushes pulling back and putting a hand to his neck. 

"I umm didn't realize how noticeable those were" he explains pointing to Varian's neck and gesturing to a mirror behind them. Varian looks and blushes. 

"O-Oh .. W-We can use makeup... To um... To hide those... Because I... I don't really want you to stop marking me... It feels good" he says as he blushes deeper. Hugo chuckled 

"I mean I don't mind showing how much excitement your getting" he purred "Just umm not the best first impression for your father" he explained anxiously. 

"I'm sorry... Um... C-Can we go home?" He asks. "I need to check on my program..." 

"Shit sorry yeah" he agrees walking with Varian to the car. He started the car and decided that he should mention the possibility now. He glanced over before pulling out and explaining. 

"While I was talking with Eugene he mentioned that Cassandra took some research files. They're worried she might try and create the solidifying agent on her own, which as someone not experienced in that field is likely to cause some problems" he explained. "They think it might be a good idea for you to experiment with the nullifying agent you tried..before" he tried to lightly explain. Varian looked at him like he was crazy. 

"No. I'm not making that compound again! It's dangerous and I can't put your life at risk! I can't lose you like I lost my dad!" He says, clearly distraught. Hugo puts a hand on his leg gently while focusing on the road as he drives. 

"They suggested it, but its entirely your decision Varian, noone would blame you if you don't." 

Varian sighed. "I... I don't want to lose you...." He says sadly. 

"Dont worry Varian I don't plan on being taken down anytime soon I'm gonna go out like a king, 100 years old in a mansion on the beach, surrounded by piles of cash" he teased. Varian couldn't help but smile slightly. 

"So the same, but old?" He offers. 

Hugo chuckled "Exactly." He added with a grin "And of course having my beautiful lover beside me both with double heart attacks from being so in love" he adds dramatically as he pulls into the mansion parking lot. 

Varian laughs softly and smiles slightly. "Good... I love you." He says as he kisses his cheek. Hugo cuts the engine and leans over giving Varian a sweet and lingering kiss 

"I love you so much Varian. And its your choice alright? Its probably nothing. You'd have to be an idiot to play around with chemical composition when you don't understand it. I think they're worried for nothing. It'll blow over you'll find a cure and then you'll get a holiday and medal" he smiled kissing Varian's nose. Varian nods and chuckles. 

"I doubt they'd do any of that for a slave, they'll want you to take the credit... But the point is that I need to unlock this first drive. I think... I think it can turn the virus into an insanely strong antibiotic that can practically reverse infection and crazy increase healing speed.... But I don't know how, that's what I'm hoping to learn." He explains, biting his lip as he thinks. 

Hugo smiles wide and gets out of the car opening Varians door for him "Then what are we waiting for? lets see you save the world" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He looks over the decrypted text and his eyes go wide, then soften in distraught. 

"There's a chemical compound I could totally do but.... but it specifically requires a compound that could only be found in the sundrop flower... Theres no way I could replicate it...." He thinks and bites his lip as he starts pacing. 

"Unless..." 

"Isn't that the princess' necklace or something?" He questioned and moved to Varian kissing up his neck "Well miracle heal or not I know you'll find the cure" he purrs. Varian's eyes go wide. 

"Say that again!" He says excitedly. Hugo looked at him confused 

"Your gonna find a cure?" He asked with squinted confused expression. Varian shakes his head. 

"No, the first part." He says as he goes back to the computer. 

"The princess's necklace? Apparently it was the whole reason she was kidnapped. There's a rumor it reacts with the benign virus in her system. People say its part of what makes her such a good nurse" he explained watching Varian. 

"That's it! It's not talking about the compound in the actual flower! It's talking about the necklace! I'll need to take a sample!" He is bubbling with excitement. He quickly gets started in the second drive. 

"Let's see what this next one is..."  
Hugo pulled him into a tight embarace from behind 

"So that means you have some time to spare?" He purred with a grin. Varian sets up the first depryption program. 

"I do indeed" he purrs back. Hugo smirks and takes his hand 

"Lets finish up where we left off" he purrs pulling Varian into a passionate kiss gently pushing him against a nearby bare wall. He smirks pinning Varians wrists above his head. Varian squeaked an let out a moan, happily kissing back. 

"Wanna do it here or take it up to the room?" He purred and nipped his neck 

"H-Here~" he almost moaned out.  
Hugo smirked and pushed his knee between Varians leg giving him a little nudge. 

"Good boy, answer nice and clear for your master" Varian whined happily at the praise and gasped. 

"Th-Thank you sir~" he whimpered in response 

Hugo pulled him into a chaste kiss. He continued to pin him with a smile he pressed his knee a little harder to create more pressure. 

"Good boy, now why don't we test some things hmm? I mean we are in a lab" he teased. Varian kissed back hungrily and nodded wildly. 

"P-Please sir! I-I wanna t-test with you please!" He begged 

"Alright heres the ground rules my eager little birdy. Im going to do all kinds of things to this beautiful needy body and if I ever make you uncomfortable or upset you need to tell me immediately. We're going to go with a simple signal sign. Green is good your happy things are great. Yellow means you need a break and red means drop everything and you don't enjoy the activity. Go it? I need you to repeat" he explained 

"G-Green if I'm okay, yellow if I need a break, and red to stop." he repeats before looking up to Hugo for approval, Hugo nods and released him giving him a affectionate head pat. 

"Alright cutie then from now on you'll be following my order unless you need a break, got it?" He smirked deviously. Varian nods excitedly. 

"Yes sir!" He says with an excited smile. Hugo smirks. 

"Good boy, strip for me" he demands watching him with a lust filled grin. He nods. 

"Yes sir!" He says as he strips until he stands bare before his owner. Hugo lets out a little grunt of approval looking him over trying to decide where to start. Finally he grabs Varian roughly by the waist pressing him against the wall he notices the collar still on and tugs it. 

"Such a cute little collar to show that your mine." He purred gripping it and pulling him close "You like a little roughness, don't you pet?" he grinned. Varian whimpers and nods. 

"Y-Yes sir~" he moans happily. Hugo presses him against the wall tugging his hair back roughly putting his hand behind so he didn't hit Varians head. 

"You like being my property? Like that I can do whatever I want with you?" He purred in question kissing and nipping down his neck. Varian whimpers and nods. 

"I-I love belonging to my master a-and fulfilling his needs~" he whines out. Hugo smirked and tugged his collar walking him over to the bed dropping a pillow on the ground. 

"Get on your knees" he instructs. Varian obeys quickly, kneeling on the pillow and looking up to Hugo lovingly, waiting for further instructions. Hugo moans lightly undoing his pants and pulling out his cock 

"Good boy let's see you take my cock" he smirked absolutely adoring the blue orbs looking up at him needily. Varian opens his mouth and takes the head into his mouth, swirling it happily with his tongue. 

"Mmm~" he moans over the appendage. Hugo gasps in pleasure and grips Varian's hair roughly lightly pushing him a little further on his cock, watching him carefully to make sure it wasn't too much for him. Varian whines happily and looks up at Hugo, silently begging him to do what he needed with the boy to satisfy his needs. 

Hugo nods and grips Varians head gently pushing him on and off his cock with loud moans carefully watching Varian for any signs of discomfort. Varian whimpered and sucked on his member, lapping at it happily and trying to do everything he could to make his master happy. Hugo gasped and moaned head lolling back he finally pulled himself out of Varians inviting mouth and lifted him onto the bed. 

"Play with yourself for me" he ordered watching the gorgeous flushed boy before him handing him a small bottle of lube he kept in his pocket. Varian reaches down and begins pumping himself needily with a whimper. 

"Master~" he moans out happily, Hugo watches with a hard aching cock. 

"Get yourself ready for me slave I want to take you." He instructs watching Varian for any hurt from any of his titles. Varian takes a deep breath, quickly shaking off the wave of slight sorrow the reminder gives him. He pours the lube into his hand and coats his fingers throughly. He pushes a finger in with a happy whine. Hugo stops him for a moment noticing the drop 

"You okay? Was that too much?" He immediately checks in, gently cupping Varians face. Varian nods and nuzzles the hand. 

"I'm okay. I promise I'm okay. Just the reminder hurt a little, but you're right. You're my kind loving master, and I'm your happy obedient slave. Just for you. I'm okay. I'll be a good boy, all for my master." He purrs as he nuzzles into the contact and kisses his palm. "I love being your slave. I love the pleasure you give me and the praise and pets. I love you and I'll be the best ever for you, Master" he says with a smile. Hugo kisses his cheek lightly. 

"If you dont like me saying that I won't, I promise.. this is about finding what you enjoy Varian" he explained. Varian hugs him tightly. 

"But I do like it. I just... I just freaked out for a second. I'm okay." He says and he nuzzles his neck. Hugo hugs him back. 

"I want you to always enjoy whatever I do. Theres no point in my pleasure if your not enjoying yourself too" he reminded him kissing his cheek. Varian nods and gives him a smile. 

"I'm okay Hugo. I promise I'm okay, now can I please get back to making myself ready for you sir?" He asks with a smile. Hugo nods and moves away. 

"Yes, good boy" he purrs, Varian smiles and he moans as he opens himself, making sure his legs are nice and open so Hugo can watch. Hugo watches his erection slowly returning after falling limp with Varians drop. Varian moans loudly and squirms on the bed as inserts another finger and begins scissoring himself. Hugo smirks watching him intently he moves over to him knealing down and pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking it gently. 

"M-Master~!" He moans out, Hugo moans against him and moves to the other nipple sucking and moaning. Varian whimpers and adds another finger, speeding up his pumping. Hugo pulls away to look at the boy desperately touching himself. 

"There's a good boy, you look like such a tempting little slut" he purred gauging Varians reaction to the new word.  
Varian moans at the title. 

"I-I'm such a slut for you~" he purrs out.  
Hugo smiles leaning into it 

"My cute little slut" he purred moving between Varians leg "Such a good tempting boy" he purred. Varian pulls his fingers out and looks up at Hugo. 

"P-Please give me your cock sir." He begged. Hugo smirks. 

"Good boy" he purred and slid just his head in teasingly, Varian whines and wiggles his hips, trying to take more into himself. Hugo grips his hips roughly pinning him down. 

"Beg for me baby" 

"P-Please master! Please give me your cock! I need to feel it! I need it so bad!" He begs. Hugo lets out a small moan finally easing himself completely into the boy before mercilessly pounding into him 

"Varian fuck" he gasped and gripped his hips tightly. Varian whimpered and clung to the sheets. He moans loudly as he's pounded into. 

"Y-Yes! Th-Thank you master! Thank you for giving me your dick!" He shouts in pleasure. Hugo gasps and moans pulling Varian into a passionate kiss. 

"such a good obedient thing" he praised, Varian kisses back hungrily. 

"I-I love you. I love you so much." He moans happily. Hugo slams into him needily making gasps and moans of pleasure. 

"Varian, fuck!" Varian whimpered and clung to the blond, desperately gasping and whining with need. 

"I-Im your good little slut!" He cried out, Hugo moans and continues his rough pace. 

"Yes! Such a good little slut a eager little whore for my cock." 

Varian whimpers and clung to the sheets before looking up at Hugo with hunger and love in his eyes. Hugo slammed into him cupping his cheek with a loving smile kissing him with a need. Varian kisses back and whimpers. 

"M-Master, C-Can I cum?" 

"Yes, good boy cum for me" he gasps trying to hold his own back while pounding into Varian. He slows and pumps Varian's cock while hitting his prostate with slow even thrusts. Varian moans loudly as he coats Hugo's hand and his own stomach in a layer of white. Hugo bites his lip and pushes Varian back gently. 

"Alright Varian tell me if it's too much" he purred before slamming back inside the boy on the verge of climax. Varian called out in pleasure as he's stimulated again. 

"F-Fill me master. I-I wanna be full of your cum" He whimpered. Hugo smirked and pounded into him until he came with a yowl 

"Varian fuck.." he moaned pulling out of the freckled boy "So I guess overestimulation is a check" he teased. Varian panted and whined happily, pulling Hugo close to him. Hugo pulled him into a soft gently kiss. 

"I think thats good on experimenting for the night but we did get some great Data"   
Varian whined softly. 

"C-Can we do it again later sir?" He begged Hugo smiled and kissed Varian's cheek. 

"Whenever you'd like love" he purred happily. "Next time I'll add toys to the mix, vibrators, fucking machine ooh maybe even some electro stim" he smiled wide. Varian shivered happily at the thought. 

"I can't wait." He purrs as he nuzzles Hugo.  
Hugo snuggles into him. 

"Thats my sweet boy. Your such a good loyal thing you know that?" He purred Varian smiles and nuzzles him. 

"I love you. You're my everything. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth" Hugo smiled and kissed him 

"What's say we head to bed? Have a fun start to tomorrow?" He proposed. 

"I'd love that, but let me check my decrypter real quick before we go." He says as he goes to the computer. He frowns. "Shit... I may need to run a new decrypter...."  
Hugo comes up behind hin and kisses up his neck. 

"Do what you need, love" he encourages. He sighs and nuzzles Hugo with a small smile before going back to typing away. Hugo gives his neck a final kiss before moving away. 

"Im gonna head to bed come whenever your done. Try not to stay up all night" he warned. Varian nods nods and kisses him deeply. 

"Okay. I love you. I'll be up as soon as I'm done." He says with a smile. Hugo smiled and kissed his head leaving and going to his room. Varian worked late into the night before running a new decrypting program as trudging tiredly up the stairs to cuddle Hugo and sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hugo wakes early and wandered outside enjoying the fresh air he looks at the yard confused picking one of the curious red mushrooms he swore weren't there yesterday. He sneezed as the mushroom sprayed out its spores. 

"Strange." He took it into the house dropping it in the lab before going to get coffee. He stumbled back at the sight before him. He blinked several times confused at what he was seeing. He dropped his cup and ran forward not even registering the broken glass. 

"No! NO!" He screamed tearfully. Varian heard the screaming and immediately ran to him. 

"Hugo?!" He calls out, worried about his safety. 

Hugo sits on the ground nearly sobbing a trail of broken glass and coffee in his wake he looks up with utter relief and hugs Varian tight 

"B-but I saw them take you away?" He asks confused struggling to stand his weight drops onto Varian his legs shaking. Varian hugs him tightly. 

"What are you talking about. I was just in bed... What did you see Hugo...?" He asks as he rubs his cheek. Hugo whimpered. 

"People the umm.." he tried to remember, "T-they took you.. they were pulling you away they wouldn't listen" he explained frantically. Varian nodded and kissed him. 

"No Hugo. Nobody is going to take me away. I promise." He kisses him gently. Hugo whimpered as he lost feeling in his legs. 

"Varian I can't move my legs" he gasped gripping Varian tightly. Varian furrowed his brow. 

"You're going to be okay. I promise. Come on." He gently helps him stand up, only for him to buckle again. 

"What is this...."  
Hugos eyes go wide and he tries to scramble back 

"No! No please" he whimpered backing up looking past Varian. Varian looks behind himself and looks back up at Hugo. 

"Hugo, nothing's there. Focus on me. Look at me Love." He pleads. Hugo started hyperventilating and sobbing 

"No! Please!" He whimpered clutching Varian tightly "I dont want to" he whimpered against Varian. Varian held him and pet his hair, gently rubbing his cheek gently. 

"Shhh. It's okay Hugo. I love you. I love you so much. You're okay. I'm okay. It's all okay." He comforts gently. Hugos arms went slack and he slumped against Varian. 

"I-I can't move my arms.." he whimpered "The mushrooms. Varian the mushrooms" he tried to explain "Dont go near them!" He warned trying to explain. Varian nods and drags him down the his lab. 

"I'll get this figured out. I promise. I love you so much. It will all be okay." He rambles tearfully. 

Hugos breathing started rasping he completely ragdolled on their trip unable to move himself. 

"Varian, I, I haven't changed my will yet. If I cant take care of you its my mother job, ownership gets transferred to her. " He tried to explain feeling his mouth start to stiffen and start to stop. Varian whimpered and laid him on the bed. 

"H-Hugo? Nonono I wanna belong to you. Stop talking like youre dying! You're not dying! I-I need you..." He whimpers and kisses his head gently. "I'll fix you... I promise..." Hugo smiles at him before his face also enters the paralysis his whole body stiff and unresponsive the only indication of life the steady right and fall of his chest. 

Varian whimpers and collapse onto him, sobbing softly. Eventually, he grabs a gas mask he uses for dangerous gasses. 

"Ruddiger? Where are you Ruddiger?" He calls out as he goes around the outside of the manor 

Varian looks around and whimpers when he finds Ruddiger in a similar state outside. He carefully carries the raccoon inside and pets him, trying to coax his friend awake. 

"No... I-I don't wanna be alone..." He whimpers. He jumps when he hears a voice be cleared behind him from the staircase. Donella walks to him with a frown. 

"So I finally meet his little fixation these past few weeks" she frowns looking him over "The circumstances are far less than ideal." She adds "You know how to take care of yourself I trust?" She asks callously. Varian removes his gas mask and nods slightly. 

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am... A-Are you his m-mother?" He asks anxiously. 

"Yes." She answered consciously. She moved in front of him looking him over with a scoff. "What happened to him?" She demanded. Varian cowered slightly. 

"I-Im not sure yet ma'am. He appears to be paralyzed, but alive. I-I'm going to look into it a-and see if I can fix it." He explains, keeping his head down in submission. Donella frowned and shook her head in annoyance. 

"That boy has always been so willful. Theres no stopping his little.. fixations." She looked over Varian "Perhaps if he wasn't so distracted he wouldn't have acted in a way to endanger himself." She gently touched Varians face moving him lightly in the light to look over his face almost clinically. "Your a pretty little porcelain doll he's not tired of playing with yet." She bluntly explained "I dont particularly like slaves. I don't pity the weak. The unfortunate are another story. Hugo was an exceptionally well adapted child and didn't want pity or coddling he wanted power and recognition. Do you know why I'm telling you this Varian?" She questioned him. 

"N-No ma'am..." He says quietly 

"Your weak. You need love and handling and a guide. I dont respect you. You may have skills but your not like Hugo. Your a distraction and a nuisance. I dont wish to see you. You've weakened my son and I'm not happy about it." Donella frowned stepping away from Varian clasping her hands behind her back "You'll stay out of the way of the real professionals unless your asked to help. Otherwise you'll take care of yourself and stay silent. Is that understood?" 

Varian nods slightly and keeps his head down. He was deathly afraid of this woman and Varian had no clue how someone so cruel raised someone so kind and caring. Varian stared at the floor and mumbled meekly. 

"Would you like me to excuse myself and get away from your sight?" He asks meekly. Donella huffed. 

"Ground rules before you are dismissed. You are prohibited from using the labs until Hugo is back to full health to monitor. For now you'll be quiet and silently work on projects or books or" she waved her hand "Whatever it is you do. Just stay alive and look pretty so my son doesn't get upset and need a replacement." She frowned turning away from him and going down into the lab covering her mouth with a handkerchief. 

Varian frowns at her tearfully and quickly hides away to his personal lab where Hugo laid. 

"Your mom... I don't think she likes me..." He sniffles. "I-I'm not weak... I-I'm not just a fixation.... Right?" He says as he lays Ruddiger with Hugo. "I miss you already..." He whimpers softly. He takes a deep breath and puts his gas mask back on. "But I have work to do." He swabs Hugo's nose and looks at the sample under a microscope. 

Donella works on the mushroom in the lab taking samples and studying the substances testing serums and moving objects around, similarly to Varian in his own lab both stopping at a doorbell's ring. 

Donella answers the door to Rapunzel in bright pink scrubs with a nervous and surprised smile. 

"Oh! Umm hello you must be Mrs. Emerson! I'm Rapunzel! Is Er- Hugo and Varian around?" She asked sheepishly. Donella sighed and opened the door. 

"Hugo is indisposed of but his slave is around." She explained before taking a deep breath and calling out Varians name. Varian came up from his lab. 

"P-Princess!" He runs to her, gas mask still on. Rapunzel pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Would it be ok if I borrowed him for a bit?" She asked with a smile. Donella nodded. 

"Of course how could I refuse the princess. Though if he gets damaged or dies you'll be getting a replacement." She stipulated. Rapunzel clenched her fist behind her back the only sign of her anger as she nodded before Donella walked off.  
He holds onto her tightly and doesn't look at Donella. 

"Thank you ma'am..." He says quietly as he walks with Rapunzel. "I-Is this about the mushrooms?" He asks quietly to her. Rapunzel nods. 

"It's given everyone hallucinations, delusions and then rapid on-set paralysis." She explained walking him out to her car. 

"If we can find a way to neutralize it the effects shouldn't be permanent" she explained. 

"I know... I think the virus is backing on the spores and using it to go directly to the brain, attacking the amygdala and causing visual and auditory hallucinations. Then it goes for the mobility center... It got Hugo and Ruddiger..." 

Rapunzel gasped covering her mouth "Varian I'm so sorry" she empathized "Do you have a solution?" She asked as she started the car heading to the castle. Varian nods and sighs. 

" I have an idea.... The nullifying compound I used on my father... If I tweak it a little, it should create a vaccine that protects from this certain strain...." He says as he watches the manor disappear behind them. 

Rapunzel nods and pulls into the castle happily pulling him to her lab 

"Whatever you need lets get it done and fix this" she explains. Varian nods and starts getting the work. Varian makes his way around the lab like he'd been there a billion times, carefully combining and seperating compounds until he has a bright yellow liquid. Rapunzel smiles bright at him. 

"all right so mushrooms are interconnected meaning if we can find their roots we can cut them off" she explained looking at a map. Varian nods and looks with her. 

"Do you have any clue where the mushrooms originated from?" He asks 

"Well underground definitely.. wait! I know exactly where, remember when we broke into the vault? If you go this way" she put marker on the map pulling it to another section "there's another tunnel system" 

Varian nods. "And if theres a big open cavern down there, that would be the perfect place for these mushrooms" He continues. 

"Alright let's get ready to go" she starts packing a bag glancing at Varian.  
Varian packs quietly and looks at the vial. 

"I hope this works...."  
Rapunzel gently touches his arm. 

"I know it will, your brilliant Varian" 

Varian chuckles wryly and anxiously holds the vial. "Yeah, well my brilliance put my dad in a coma with this stuff...." 

Rapunzel hugs him lightly "Varian you were trying to help. Hes so proud of who you are and I am too. I'm sorry everything happened like it did but I promise I will do everything I can to make sure your happy" she promised. He smiles and hugs her back. 

"Thanks princess" he says. Rapunzel grins as they pull away from the hug 

"Alright lets go fix this!" She triumphantly responds "Eugene is helping in the hospital right now luckily.. theres so many people affected" she explained with a frown. She led him to a route underground and they started their trek. Varian follows her, mumbling under his breath. 

"It's okay, we got this. It's okay, we got this."  
Rapunzel turns around with a little frown 

"Varian are you okay? You've said 'Its okay, we got this' 17 times so far. She showed him her doodles and tallymarks.Varian sighs and nods. 

"yeah, I'm okay.. I just... This needs to work.... Ya know and like... What if I fail?" He asks softly. Rapunzel smiles and touches his shoulder gently. 

"If it doesn't work we can still say we did the best we could. I trust you Varian, your a brilliant scientist and person, and I am lucky to have you by my side" she explains.  
Varian gives her a small smile. 

"So... The spores that slip through the mask giving you any grief? I see stuff every now and then... But it could be worse I guess..." Rapunzel shakes her head 

"Everything will be fine who could be scared with such a great team! I know Eugene is going to run the hospital like a pro and I've got the smartest guy in all the kingdom to fix the issue!" She optimistically answers petting her chameleon on her shoulder "And my big brave little Pascal too" she added as the Chameleon puffed up in delight. Varian chuckles and gives a small smile. 

"Yeah... I hope Hugo and Ruddiger are okay..." He mumbles softly, Rapunzel gave him a small smile 

"I'm sure they will! They're tough!" She reassured. 

Varian nods, waving his flashlight around the cavern to look around. 

"Are we almost there?"  
"Yes! We're right..." she happily grabs his hand pulling him along as the cavern opens up to a large machine "Here" she announced. Varian looks at the machine and gasps. 

"Oh my god.... It's beautiful!" He gasps happily. 

"Its an old invention of Demanitus's I thought you might like it" she smiled wide at him and pointed halfway up the cavern. 

"Perfect there's the roots!" 

"D-Demanitus made this?! Wow...." He says as he follows her. Rapunzel happily jumped onto the machine climbing up to the root system. 

"Alright Varian! Ready?" 

Varian looks up at the machine and takes a deep breath. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." He starts to climb up the vines after her. Rapunzel nodded and helped him up when she could lowering her rope she tied down. 

"Alright, let's get this done!" She happily spoke. 

Varian grips it and climbs up. He pulls out the bottle, gripping it tightly until he hears someone scream and looks around. When he sees Hugo covered in blood, he looks away and feels his mask, his finger running along a crack in his filter. 

"Sh-Shit. I-I think my mask broke!" He says quickly. Rapunzel looks at him concerned 

"Varian you can do this! We're so close I believe in you" she called down. He keeps climbing the rope, wincing as he hears his father scream his name. 

"I-Its not real. It's not real.... It's okay...." He mumbles to himself. Rapunzel uses the rope to move down to him tying it off and moving to him taking his hand. 

"Varian.. I know it's hard.. I.. I keep seeing Cas, taking over Corona.. it raised to the ground. Everything destroyed" she confessed. Varian looks up and her and nods, continuing to climb, even as his legs start to feel wobbly and the screams of Hugo and his father keep trying to draw his attention away. She watches him ready to grab him if he falls. 

"You can do it Varian" she encourages. He shakes his head and shakily pulls the cork off the bottle, stumbling and almost dropping the bottle. 

"Come on, come on. Come on!" He says to himself before dumping the solution onto the root system. Rapunzel smiles as he pours the serum helping him down. 

He sits and feel movement get regained in his limbs. "I-I need to go home. Make sure Hugo and Ruddiger are ok" 

She nods immediately "Let's get you home."


	9. Serums and secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo gets the serum and starts recovering, he gets some information he doesn't quite know how to deal with.

She checks her phone with a wide grin "Eugene says all the patients affected are stable! The paralysis will take a while to go away but the hallucinations have stopped" she explained. Varian nods and smiles. 

"Then Hugo and Ruddiger will be okay. Good. We don't have any time to lose" he says with a smile. 

Rapunzel smiles leading him back through the tunnels and to the her little yellow bug she stops him before he can head for the door of the mansion. 

"Varian.. I just want to thank you.. despite what we did your always here when Corona needs you. Your incredible and I will fight until you get what you deserve." She explained gently touching his collar. 

Varian smiles. "Thanks princess. That means a lot. I'm happy to see the day" he says as he hugs her. Rapunzel hugs him tightly 

"Varian you will always be my friend no matter what. I dont care what that.." she glances over his shoulder to make sure Donella isn't around "What that.. that! That.. bitch says!" She spouts the curse prying itself from her lips. She covers her mouth after with a shocked expression. Varian laughs. 

"You suck at cursing. But yeah, she is a bitch. But I know who I am to Hugo and who I am to myself." He says 

Rapunzel giggles and smiled at him "I am always here whenever you need me, I have to get to the hospital but know I'm here, always." She explains giving him a warm sincere smile. 

Donella opens the door moving aside for him to come in. 

"He's improved and talking if you'd like to see him. He hasn't stopped asking about you." She spoke with a roll of her eyes 

"Please ma'am!" He says excitedly 

She closes the door and walks to Hugo's room not waiting to see if he's following. She opens the door and turns around leaving in a huff. 

"Varian!" He sighed in relief and excitement, he was laid down on the bed only his head slightly raising to see the boy.  
Varian grinned. 

"Hugo!" He calls as he runs to him and hugs him tightly. Hugo smiles wide. 

"Still can't move but I can at least talk again im sorry if you experienced any.. unpleasantness with mother we don't exactly see eye to eye on things.." he grumbled 

"Yeah, I... I don't think she likes me.... I'm not a fixation, right?" He asks 

Hugo let out an aggravated sigh "Im sorry you had to deal with her" He looks at Varian seriously "Varian I love you like I've never loved anyone else I saw two things with my hallucinations you bring dragged away and.." he frowns clamming up "And some shit from my past" he finished.  
Varian nods and kisses his head. 

"I love you. I know that must been hard for you... It almost got me too and I saw you too... You were covered in blood, but I couldn't help you. I had to destroy the root system because I knew the real you was waiting for my help." He says as he sits next to him, pulling Ruddiger gently into his lap to pet the raccoon. Ruddiger makes happy chitters. 

"Well I guess this mess has given us both some perspective" he chuckles looking at Varian lovingly. 

"I missed you"  
Varian smiles and reaches down to gently rub his cheek. 

"I missed you too.... So much...." He says as he places a gentle kiss on his lips. Hugo moves into it with a smile 

"I love you Varian" he purred "Whenever this stops how about we just have a nice lazy day together? You've been working so hard on your project" Varian nods and cuddles to him. 

"Please. I'd love that." He says and he lays down and nuzzles him. 

"Im glad that stuff's over" he sighed looking to the side somberly. Varian nuzzles him and nods. 

"Rapunzel said she'd get me my freedom some day... I doubt it will be soon though. But, it's nice to know she's thinking of me" he says as he holds him and Ruddiger 

"Thats amazing Varian! You deserve your freedom" he purred kissing him gently  
Varian kisses back and smiles. 

"Just know even when I'm not your slave anymore, I'll always be yours." He smirks and kisses his neck. He gently reaches over and runs a hand along his side lovingly. 

"I don't think the total paralysis will wear of for a few hours.... But I wonder...." He says teasingly as he runs his hands down his chest. Hugo makes a small little pleased noise 

"I'm glad the feelings returned but something about the muscles needing to relax or something.." Hugo rolled his eyes 

Varian bit his lip and shifted into his lap. "I can help you relax... And I'd absolutely love to watch you stop me." He quips before rolling his hips and rubbing up against Hugo. Hugo lets out a soft moan 

"Your a little shit" he smirks staring at Varian with a grin. Varian leans down and kisses at his neck. 

"I-I love you... I-I wanna feel you inside me~" He whimpers Hugo lets out a little moan. 

"Sounds like a plan" 

Varian reaches down and pulls his pants down, freeing Hugo from his confines and giving the member a gentle kiss. 

"I think I'm probably still loose enough from last night, unless you want to watch me stretch myself?" He asks with a small smile. Hugo bites his lip looking at Varian lustfully cock starting to harden in antincipation and arousal. 

"I wouldn't be opposed" 

Varian digs around for the lube and removes his pants before pouring some in his hands and inserting two fingers with a whine. Hugo lets out a needy gasp his member quickly hardening at the view. 

"What a naughty boy taking advantage of me" he purred teasingly, Varian lets out a breathy chuckle. 

"A-Are you gonna punish me? Oh w-wait. Y-You can't~" He moans out and giggles 

"Cheeky little thing just wait til I can move again" he threatens with a smile. Varian continues stretching himself before looking over at Hugo's neglected cock. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Hugo nods as much as he can. 

"Fuck, please Varian" he Begs his cock twitching. Varian looks at the member with a smirk. He gives it the softest, most teasing kiss he can. 

"I'll give you something so much better, but let me do something real quick... I-I may have used my card finally to get a surprise..." He offers with a blush, Hugos brows quirk in interest. 

"Consider me interested" he purred watching Varian with a lick of his lips. 

"I'll be right back. Can you wait that long?" He teases, halfway out the door. 

Hugo chuckles, he adored how confident Varian had grown from the day he bought him. He didn't know what he'd do without the boy. He could see Varian doing so many incredible things with his freedom.. but he'd leave the mansion.. leave Hugo.. suddenly instead of excitement he just felt a creeping anxiety and fear. How soon would he loose his little ray of sunshine? His little songbird? His reason for finally caring? Varian felt the change in Hugo's demeanor. His face turned to one of concern. 

"Do you want me to stay? I-I can show you the surprise another time. I feel like you need some cuddles..." He says as he lays down next to Hugo and cuddles close to him. Hugo smiles slightly. 

"No no I'd love to see it" he encourages "Im just being stupid and worrying about things that aren't even relevant" he shakes his head. Varian nuzzles under his chin. 

"Are you sure?"   
Hugo nods and moves his head slightly to kiss Varian. 

"Yeah" he smiles "I'm excited to see you try and dom, don't feel bad not as many people are as fantastic as mwah but I'm sure you'll make a valiant effort" he teased.  
Varian chuckles and gives him a smile as he gets back up. 

"I'm sure I'll do just fine. I'll be back" he says before he happily goes upstairs. Hugo happily looks after him before he disseapears trying to put Varian leaving out of his mind, Varian said it himself it was years away.. 

Varian comes back in a lingerie set, complete with a tight, sheer crop top, tight on his torso, and panties, which connected to garder straps on his thighs. His cock was clearly visible through the sheer fabric of the panties and Varian looked eager to see Hugo's reaction. Hugos jaw dropped staring at Varian with a pure lustfilled look. 

"Baby that looks amazing" he nearly gasped. Varian grinned and giggled. 

"I'm glad you like it! I even made a special modification for us." He says, as he gets on Hugo's lap and spreads some of the ass portion of the panties, in just the right spot so Varian could lower himself onto Hugo's dick. Hugo makes a frustrated moan wanting to buck his hips so badly. 

"Fuck baby" 

Varian Slowly lowered himself onto Hugo's tip, rotating his hips with a smirk. 

"Do you want more?" Hugo lets out a needy chirp. 

"Fuck baby, please" he whimpers cock absolutely aching. Varian suddenly lowers himself completely with a loud moan. Hugo lets out a howl of pleasure. Varian bites his lip and digs his nails into Hugo's chest. Hugo lets out a little moan 

"God it's been so long since I've been at someone mercy" 

"But you love it, don't you? Who's the handsome whore now?" He purrs with a smirk. Hugo shudders in pleasure. 

"Fuck, babyy" he bites his lip as a needy whimper threatens to slip out. Varian rolls his hips with a moan, showing off his chest happily. Hugo looks at him with a needy little whimper. 

"God I want to touch you" he confesses, Varian giggles and rides him happily. 

"Nope. I'm in charge. You can't do shit." Hugo gasps and moans at the actions. 

"This where I get to see this rumored little darkside?" Varian shakes his head. 

"No. You'd have to make me mad to see that. And you can't do that, so you may never see it. But this is close enough." He says with a smiles as he kisses him, Hugo chuckles. 

"Fair enough" he moans and moves his head slightly as Varian fucks himself on Hugos cock "God your sexy" Varian whimpers happily as he speeds up. 

"Perfect. Your cock is so perfect in me~. Like it was made for me" 

"Fuck Varian" he lets out a muffled cry through his bit lip "Fuck baby I'll do anything for you" he happily moans out 

"I want you to fill me with cum! Please fill me~" he whimpers 

Hugo gasped and moaned "Varian fuck, please go faster, I want to feel like I'm fucking you so good" he begged looking at Varian with wide needy eyes. Varian rolled his hips faster and whimpered loudly. 

"S-So good~ I-I love your cock!" 

"F-fuck Varian can I ask you for something a little.. less Vanilla?" He questions "If your uncomfortable its okay I just" he moaned louder. Varian stops, fully seated on Hugo's cock. 

"Wh-What do you want? H-How can I satisfy you?" He begs wanting to do anything to make Hugo happy. Hugo moans and bites his lip. 

"C-can you hit me?" He asks nervously with a stuttering blush, Varian thinks for a moment and bites his lip, contemplating. 

"Wh-Where?" 

"Fuck anywhere baby" he gasps needily, Varian nods and rolls his hips slowly, one hand wrapping around the other's neck, and the other hand reaching back to his thigh. 

"Beg louder. I wanna hear you beg for me"  
Hugo moans louder eyes rolling back in pleasure 

"Please! Fuck Varian! Yes please baby" he moans needily feeling himself quickly growing closer. Varian smacks his thigh hard with a smirk. It felt nice to have some power. He was in charge. Giving orders, not taking them. He digs his nails into his chest and runs his hand down. Hugo's face contorts in absolute pleasure. 

"Sir! Yes! I love it" he gasps out brain going into a fried automatic sub space "Sir! Can I come sir please?" He begs, Varian smirked wickedly. 

"No. Wait a little longer. You can be a good boy and wait a little longer, can't you?" He teases as he kisses at his neck, slowing his hips. Hugo nods with a little whimper. 

"Y-yes Sir" he gasps bitting his lip and looking up at Varian with a needy wide expression. Varian nods and rubs himself as he continues to ride on Hugo, growing ever closer to his own orgasm. Hugo whimpers needily. 

"Sir! Fuck sir please" he gasps tears of frustration pricking his eyes. Varian looks down at him and smacks his thigh. 

"Just a little longer. I'm almost there. Then you can fill me so hard. Such a good boy~" he moans and arches his back hard. Hugo moans and whimpers the tears flowing down his cheeks with tiny needy gasps. 

"Sirrrr" Varian covers Hugo's chest in white with a loud moan. 

"N-Now cum for me Baby. Fill me~" he commands. Hugo lets out little needy chirps almost immediately filling up Varian with his orgasm 

"Fuck thank you that was so good" he huffed and moaned. Varian kisses him and slowly rolls his hips through his orgasm. 

"Anything for you. I love you" Hugo smiles and makes a motion to kiss him. 

"As soon as I can moved your gonna get so many cuddles" Varian cuddles to him and kisses him. 

"I can't wait. Until then, I'll just cuddle you" he purrs. Hugo nods and kisses wherever he can reach. 

"I love you Varian" 

"I love you too. I never knew you were such a pretty sub or I would have dommed sooner." 

"I'm a very good sub" he teases "But to be fair I generally prefer being a dom, but you are a sexy dom love" he purrs Varian giggles. 

"Thank you. I try for you baby" he purrs as he cuddles under his chin. Hugo lets out a happy sigh and kisses where he can 

"I couldn't ask for a better partner" 

"I couldn't either. I'm so glad you bought me. You make me feel like a person again anytime I'm near you. I love you and I... I love being owned by you. You make me so happy." He rambles as he starts to fall asleep. Hugo smiles watching the boy relax and cuddle up in their shared warmth. 

"I'm glad.. but how long til you go off and do incredible things and leave me behind" he whispered the last part feeling Varian's sleeping rise and fall of his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hugo makes a noise of joy a while later when he's able to wrap his arms around Varian holding him close. 

"I missed this" he purrs, Varian nuzzles him and purrs happily, cuddling into his chest. Varian eventually yawns and rubs his eyes, looking up at Hugo with a smile. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Alot better" he happily mumbled kissing up Varians neck "God it hurt not to touch you" he runs his hands down Variand body with a happy noise. Varian purrs and whines happily as his hands run over his ass. Hugo smirks happily. 

"Is my cutie still needy?" He questioned rubbing his ass more. Varian whines a little louder and digs his nails slightly into his chest. 

"M-Maybe~" 

"I'll definitely have to get you back for that you little tease, maybe I'll tie you up with a vibrator" he muses with a mischievous smile. Varian whines and looked up at him wantingly. 

"I'd love that master." Hugo grins and gets up a bit shakily moving to his toy box nearby and bringing out colorful rope a pale blue and a dark red. 

"Alright Varian, on your back, against the headboard" he orders. Varian does so and looks up at him. 

"you okay to do this? I don't want you to over work yourself if you just got movement back." He explains, Hugo frowns thinking about it 

"Your right I should probably opt for something easier.." he pulls out some rip away cuffs. "These are velcro so if it gets uncomfortable or upsetting just give it a good tug alright?" He explains. Varian nods and kisses his cheek as he bends down to put them on. 

"Got it. I love you" he says with a smile. Hugo smiles and helps strap him in moving to his legs. He pulls out a large wand looking thing from his toy drawer with a smirk he presses it against Varians cock before strapping his legs and the wand together. 

"If it gets too much you know the signals alright?" He explains and kisses Varian's cheek hand anxiously hovering over the power button to the wand. 

"Green is for good, yellow is for break and red is for stop." He recited happily. Hugo smiled wide and pressed the button the vibrator wand wirring to life. He bit his lip content to just watch the boy for a while. Varian's voice came to life, moans and whimpers as he squirms some, trying to get a more thorough stimulation. Hugo let out soft moans watching him and gently stroking himself. 

"Theres a good boy" he encouraged. Varian gasps and tries to rut against the wand, but the constant singular stimulation would eventually send him reeling. 

"M-Master~" he begs, not really knowing what he was begging for. Hugo smirks and gently rubs Varians member. 

"Yes?" He teases, Varian moans and whimpers loudly, the stimulation driving his mind wild. Hugo smirked pulling his hand away. 

"Tell me what you want baby" He whimpers and shakes his head. 

"N-No! Don't pull it away! Please!" He begs to Hugo. Hugo chuckled and moved his hand back gently rubbing him. 

"That feel good baby?" Varian nods and gasps happily. 

"Y-Yes sir~" he moans out happily. Hugo smirks and rubs him gently watching him squirm and moan. 

"You look so pretty when your desperate" he moaned, Varian gasped and tries to thrust up into his hand. 

"M-More please sir~" he begs. Hugo gently presses down on Varians hard needy member 

"be a good boy Varian and soon I'll play with you" he smiles. Varian whimpers. 

"I-I'll be such a good boy! I need it please~!" He lets his tongue roll out of his mouth and whines as he starts to feel himself nearing orgasm. Hugo notices the signs and turns off the vibrator watching the boy squirm and whimper without the stimulation. Varian whines and desperately tried to find stimulation. 

"NONONONO YOU FUCK!" He whimpers angrily. Hugo chuckles and undoes his straps on Varian's legs moving close to him. 

"Wanted to take you myself" he purred "So fiesty over some touches" he teases and pours some lube into his hand rubbing it teasingly over Varians entrance before slowly pressing a finger in and starting a fast thrust with a wide grin before adding another finger and working him open. Varian shouts in pleasure and pulls gently at his restraints. 

"MASTEEERRRR~" He moans in pleasure, Hugo smirks before he pulls back his fingers pressing himself into Varian with a loud moan. 

"Varian! Good boy! Such a good little slut!" He gasps starting a fast rhythm. Varian gasps and squirms beneath Hugo, clinging to his cuffs for dear life as Hugo uses him to his own content. Hugo gasps and moans gripping Varians hips tight he thrusts into the boy at the angle that makes him scream for joy 

"Good boy Varian, so good for me" Varian arches his back hard and shouts in pleasure. 

"I-I'm your good little slut sir!" He cries out desperately, Hugo moaned and gripped him tight continuing to slam into him feeling closer and closer to his own climax. 

"Fuck! Baby! Such a good boy" 

"M-May I cum sir?! P-Please may I cum?!" He begs to Hugo as he nears his own climax. Hugo purrs happily. 

"Yes baby, let's see that beautiful face" Varian cries out happily as he cums hard, Covering both Hugo's and his own own chest with his essence. Hugo whimpers and fills up Varian with a needy moan he smiles moving up and taking off the cuffs 

"God Varian you make me so happy baby" Varian smilea and pulls him close. 

"You make me happy too. Promise we'll always be happy like this?" He asks as he looks up at him with big eyes. Hugo nods and pulls him into a tight embrace cuddling him. 

"Always." Hugo cuddles him pulling out his phone he sees an email from Rapunzel opening it curiously. Its a forwarded document from the Corona criminal courts. He opens it up with a surprised look. 

A official decree of freedom for Varian signed by the king. Hugo opens his mouth then closes it immediately. Varian would leave him immediately. He'd go off and leave Hugo completely broken. Varian nuzzles his chest. 

"Hugo? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He questions, sensing the change in his demeanor. Hugo turns off his phone and smiles. 

"Yeah just shocked at how fast time has past. Eugenes party is tomorrow"Varian nods and smiles up at him. 

"I can't wait. I'll need to wear something nice... Maybe the maroon vest and... I'm thinking the brass colored collar. What do you think?" He asks with a smile. Hugo smiled and kissed him. 

"That'll look perfect love its a surprise party so we'll have to hide before he comes in" he explained with a smile. Varian nods and cuddles him, kissing back happily. 

"Sounds like a plan.. I love you Hugo" he says with a yawn. Hugo kissed his cheek pulling him close and he pet Varian with a wide grin. Varian smiles and falls asleep in his arms happily. 

Hugo pulls him close with a long sigh how long could he keep the lie up? Varian would hate him.. but at least he'd still be around. Hugo pet his hair determined to tell him 

.. just... 

not right now.. 

he holds Varian close with little kisses to wherever he can reach. 

Hugo slips away as Varian sleeps with a sigh of confliction. He was going to have to tell him, he wanted to tell him.. but what if he just left. 

Yeah Hugo's a great option when you have none, but he sincerely believed if Varian met other people he'd be the last person on the brilliant Boy's mind. He was beautiful and intelligent and humble. Hugo got most of his little flings from obsession and misplaced attraction and he was certain that was the case with Varian. He was in a fucked up Stockholm syndrome love with the man who had shown him just an ounce of kindness in a deviant and cruel world. Donella walks up behind him, as he was lost in thought. 

"Hugo. I'm so happy to see you made a full recovery. You look like something is troubling you. What's on your mind?" She asks him. Hugo sighed and pulled up the document handing his phone to Donella staring at the ground with a somber frown. Donella reads it and nods solemnly. 

"When is he leaving?" She asks as she gently pulls him into a comforting embrace. 

"I.. haven't told him yet I'm scared to" he explains looking at the ground absolutely heartbroken "I know I need to, but I just can't see him leave. He's the first person I've ever really cared about other than you." He whimpered trying to hold back his tears  
Donella sighs and gently rubs his cheek. 

"Oh Hugo.... You need to let the boy go. If he leaves, he doesn't deserve you. We can get you a new slave to keep you company and it will be back to normal." She says to him in her weird attempt to comfort him.  
Hugo frowns, moving away slightly st her words. 

"I dont want a slave mother. I didnt want a slave to begin with I got Varian because he was brilliant! If he wasn't a slave I would have just hired him!" He complains. 

"I love him." 

Donella sighs. "Oh Hugo.... You have a choice here. You can either tell him and risk him leaving... Or you can not tell him and keep him here for as long as you want to keep him." She states. 

Hugo huffs "I cant lie to him. But I can't have him leave" 

"Then you have quite the dilemma. You need to either let him go or keep him sweetheart. I don't know how to help you." She says sympathetically. "But I personally don't think withholding information is lying persay. Just... waiting for the right time to share." Hugo sighs looking towards his door 

"I need to tell him..,but maybe I'll wait til Rapunzel's party for it.. she planned one for a week out to celebrate his freedom" 

Donella nods, "Whatever you need Hugo. Just remember that I'll never leave you." she says and kisses his head. 

Varian rubs his eyes and sits up. "H-Hugo?" He calls out softly. Hugo dashes to the room and curls up next to Varian. 

"Sorry love" he apologizes and kisses his head with a smile. Varian cuddles to him with a small smile. 

"Are you okay? You seem... Upset." He says to him. Hugo shakes his head. 

"Just thinking about things you know.. I love you and I guess when your free your just gonna.. go you know?" He admits with a sigh. Varian looks confused and shakes his head. 

"No... Of course I wouldn't. I'd never leave you, even if I was free..." He says, taking his hand. Hugo sighs. 

"Your incredible and while you might think I'm great while your locked up with me, and I've been nicer than your other owners.. when you go out and meet other people your not gonna want to come back to me. Trust me" Varian furrows his brow and holds his hand tightly. 

"Stop talking like that. I'd never leave you. I love you and I'd never leave you, free or not. And we don't need to worry about that for a while anyway." He gently reaches up and rubs his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Hugo deflates trying to come up with a response he so badly wanted to tell him and have Varian prove him wrong but he couldn't take that chance. Not yet. 

"Hey after Eugene's party there gonna be another celebration at the palace next week but its a surprise" he smiles at Varian. 

"Two parties? Heck yeah!" He says excitedly. Hugo kisses Varian's forehead. 

"Your gonna love it" he smiled in a soft sigh looking over his lover. 

"Speaking of parties Rapunzels sending him on crazy tasks to waste time. He reads the text and starts howling with laughter. Showing Varian the list: 

-Fat free Avocados  
-Seedless Strawberries  
-Cloudblock (near sunscreen)  
-multi-flavored milk pack 

Varian laughs with him. 

"He'll never get to the damn party with a list like that." He says, cuddling up to him "We should get ready, speaking of."  
Hugo smirks and kisses up his neck. 

"But your so distracting maybe we can be a little late?" He teases, Varian bites his lip and whines at the affection. 

"Th-Thats a very tempting offer..." Hugo smirks, gently running his leg between Varians'. 

"God your so sexy I could just spend all day hearing those melodic moans" Varian whines and grabs at the pillow beneath his head. 

"H-Hugo I just put my boxers back on and you're gonna make me take them off again?" He whines playfully, Hugo chuckled 

"Alright alright" he recede with a smirk "I'm at least throwing some cute lingerie under that professional little outfit" he teased looking Varian over raising a brow.Varian sighs with a smile. 

"Okay. And maaayybbeee we can sneak off at some point during the party if you start to get needy Master" He purrs teasingly as he gets up. 

"I'll hold you to that Sexy" he smirked happily before begrudgingly getting dressed. Varian chuckles and gets dressed himself. 

"I'm excited. It's been so long since I've seen them" he says excitedly. Hugo frowns worried Rapunzel will say something.. 

"It hasn't been too long has it? We shouldn't stay too long you still gotta get cracking on your project. Speaking of its almost done right?" He frantically adds. Varian nods slightly. 

"I-I guess you're right... I just was hoping we could stay a little while.... But you're right. I need to focus on the drives so we can help people ASAP... I read through the second decryption and I'm going to check the third before we go. It may be done, but it may not be. I'm not sure..." Hugo nodded 

"Go run your decryption, it takes, what? A few hours? So we'll still have plenty of time" he reassures. Varian smiles and nods. 

"Well I woke up for a few and started the program. I'll check it before we go, I'm not sure when it will be done" Hugo nodded in understanding kissing Varian lightly on the head. Varian cuddles to him with a small smile. 

"I love you Hugo." He purrs happily, looking up at Hugo with pure adoration and love. Hugo smiles feeling the guilt like a stone in his stomach. 

"I love you too Varian I can't wait to spend forever with you" he happily purred. Varian smiles wider. 

"I'd absolutely love that. When I'm finally free, you know what I wanna do?" He says, taking his hands. Hugo smiles, quirkiness a brow. 

"Whats that?" He purrs kissing the top of Varians hand. Varian smiles widely up at him. 

"I want us to get married." He says as he nuzzles him happily. Hugo hugs him tightly with a happy chuckle. 

"Not even gonna propose?" He teases and kisses the top of Varians head. 

"That's your job dummy." He says as he tilts his head up and kisses him deeply. 

Hugo smiles "Sure you don't want to date around when your free theres a lot of people better than me you know, and you never really got a chance with your crush.." he added with a frown. Varian shakes his head and rubs his cheek. 

"You're the only one I want Hugo." He says with a loving smile. Varian kisses him lovingly, running a hand downs his chest and teasingly running over his junk. He smirks and pulls away quickly. 

"I'm gonna go finish getting ready in my room. See you at the door." He teases over his shoulder as he goes up the stairs. He goes happily to his room to change into Hugo's lingerie and maybe or maybe not put on some makeup. 

Hugo watches him go with a little frown, this was an absolute disaster. He pulled on his clothes with a sigh, how could he keep Rapunzel from asking about his freedom? Without anyone? 

Varian changes and puts on a little make up before happily going to the door, holding a small wrapped present for Eugene. Hugo smiles and takes his hand. 

"Ready lovely?" He smiles at his partner the slight makeup accentuating his eyes and prominent features. Varian smiles widely and nods. 

"Of course!" He says excitedly.  
Hugo cups his face with a loving smile. 

"You look beautiful my love" he purrs and nuzzles him gently. 

Varian nuzzles his hand with a smile and happily pulls him to the car. "Let's go! I can't wait! It's like a team awesome reunion! You'll love Eugene. Hes a lot like you!" He happily talks during the whole drive there. 

Hugo tries to focus on the words, on the road everything dulling to the ice in his veins. Varian couldn't know. Not yet.


	10. Reap what you sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things catch up with everyone..

As soon as they get in the lights go off. 

"Shit behind here" he instructs Varian hiding with him behind the couch. As soon as he hears others he pulls him with as they all yell 

"surprise!" And the lights slam on. Eugene gives a happy smile to everyone and Rapunzel explains that its his first actual birthday gesturing to Eugene's birth father who gives a small wave. Varian grinned and couldn't help but run up to Eugene and give him a big hug. 

"Flynn Ryder!" He exclaims happily. Eugene chuckles and affectionately ruffles Varians hair 

"Hair stripe!" He happily teases back "How are ya? Any special plans?" He questions with a grin. Varian smiles widely. 

"Seeing you! I haven't seen you in so long and when Rapunzel invited me and Hugo, I couldn't wait! It was gonna be a team awesome reunion! Oh I missed you a whole lot." He rants happily. Eugene smiles and watches him happily bounce around as Rapunzel comes up and wraps around Eugene with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Best party ever!" She happily declares "Ooh let's go have you blow out your candles!" She grabs Eugene pulling him to a large castle cake he grins at. She lights the candle and Eugene blows it out to cheers before they all go silent and the door swings open. 

"Please don't stop on my account" Cassandra smiles walking forward. Varian's eyes light up and he takes a step toward the girl that he forgot wasn't supposed to be his friend anymore. 

"Cassie!" He calls with a smile. Hugo covers his mouth and pulls him behind the nearest wall. 

"We need to get out of here now. She's bound to follow you once she finds out you have the drives." He sighs and tries to pulls Varian towards the exit. Varian looks around and nods slightly, following behind Hugo before his arm is grabbed by a sharp, familiar grip. 

"Varian. How's it going kid? I haven't seen you since you tried to kill me." She asks with a smile. Hugo growled and pushed her back standing protectively in front of Varian. 

"Run Varian" he advised. Varian tries to run out the door. Cass quickly takes Hugo down, knocking him to his knees easily and jumping in front of Varian, grabbing him by the throat. Varian looks at Hugo. 

"B-Break the drives. D-Delete it all." He pleads to Hugo. Rapunzel stands in the doorway with a glare 

"Put him down Cassandra! This is between us right? Then keep him out of it!" She declared cast iron skillet in hand and Eugene behind her drawing his gun with a frown. Cass glares at her.   
"But you don't have the information I need, do you? He does." She says angrily 

Varian feels the room spin and slowly goes limp in her grasp but is still, visibly alive.  
Hugo glares at her 

"Let him go!" He demands with a growl "He got stitches not too long ago he's still recovering!" He hisses at her. Rapunzel frowns and takes a step forward. 

"You dont have to do this Cass, why don't we just talk?" She tries to coerce. 

"The time for talking is done. Now is the time for action Rapunzel. I'm done waiting. I'm acting for me now, not you, and not anyone else. So get out of the fucking way!" Cass growls at her. Hugo growls and slams into her side as hard as he can. 

"I agree" he hissed glaring at her. Cass stumbles back and punches Hugo hard before kicking him away and holding Varian over her shoulder before running out the back door. Hugo hisses in pain and chases after her along with Rapunzel and Eugene 

"Cassandra! Please stop this!" She begs tearfully. Hugo huffs and watches Varian carefully. Varian, with his last bit of strength he call to Hugo. 

"D-Delete 'em! D-Destroy the drives!" 

Hugo runs to his car driving as fast as he can driving to the mansion and waiting at the lab with a taser ready for their arrival. 

He grabbed all three drives using Varian's lab instruments to start a contained fire holding the drives above them. 

Cass runs in, a knife to the barely conscious Varian's neck. 

"Don't you dare drop those drives." She threatens. "Or he bleeds out right here."  
Hugo growls glaring at her. 

"What the fuck? I thought you cared about him! Put him down or I will drop them" he threatened 

"Life doesn't turn around for all of us. I got sick of waiting for things to get better. I have to change them myself. And those drives are the only way." She says holding Varian's hair tightly. Varian whimpers, vaguely aware of something sharp in his neck. 

"C-Cassie?" He mumbles. 

She doesn't look at him, but a flicker of regret flashes across her face. Hugo puts the drives on the table near him. 

"Send him this way and I'll slide the drives over to you" he bargains. Varian shakes his head. 

"N-No Hugo.... Burn them... I-I'll be okay.... Cassie wouldn't hurt me.... R-Right?" He asks tiredly 

Cass digs the knife further against his neck shakily, a small drop of blood rolling down his neck as Varian lets out a whimper. 

"Drives first... Then I'll let him go." Hugo lets out a small noise and kicks the files over. 

"Now send him over" he hisses fearfully.  
Cass tosses him to Hugo. 

"Saved by your own captor... How pathetic... You want to know something Varian? He's hiding something from you." She says as she grabs the drives. 

"H-Huh?" He asks quietly as he struggles to stand up. Hugo holds him close protectively and glares at Cass "Why should he listen to anything you have to say? You obviously don't care about him" Hugo hissed. 

"See thats where your wrong, I've been keeping up with our dear lil ravenette even reading all those little emails you and Rapunzel have been sending back and forth. And you know she sent a very interesting document yesterday" she purred moving forward and dropping her phone into Varian's hand with a smirk.  
Varian reads it, his eyes going wide. 

"I-Im free.... H-Hugo I'm not a slave anymore!" He says with a smiles before it falls. "B-But.... Sh-She would have sent this to you as soon as it happened..." He pulls away some from Hugo, looking confused. 

Hugo opened his mouth and closed it trying to say anything.  
"See Varian, you can't trust anyone. He wants to use you and keep you like a trophy. Join me. We can get justice for everything we've been denied. If Rapunzel could get you free now, what stopped her from stopping the sentancing in the first place?" she coerced, Varian looks at Hugo with heartbreak and disbelief in his eyes. He wasn't listening to Cass at that moment. 

"T-Tell me you didn't know.... Tell me you didn't hide that I was free!" He cries out tearfully at Hugo, the pain clearly evident in his voice. Hugo frowned and sputtered 

"I was scared you'd leave Varian.. I love you..I was going to tell you I just wanted a few more days" he whimpered. Casandra knealed down and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"They're all liars Varian, we can fix this punish them and take what's ours" she purred. 

Varian pulled away from her. "This isn't the way Cassie! And Hugo.... I-I thought you knew me better.... I promised I'd never leave you... Th-Thats why you were acting weird... You thought I'd leave you. You really thought I'd leave? I loved you! I worshipped you, collar or no!" He cries out in tearful anger. He grabs his collar and rips it from his neck, throwing it at Hugo. 

"You thought if you opened my cage, I'd leave and never come back?! You didn't think that maybe when I said I loved you I meant it?!" 

"Varian.. I didn't mean to hurt you I was scared I-Ive never loved someone as much as I've loved you" he pleads with a frown Cassandra watches patiently trying to poke at Varian's anger. 

A digitized face smiles going to Varian's phone pulling up articles of Hugo and Varian specifically the parts where they compare Varian to a prized pet or trophy.  
Varian reads the articles and clenches his phone tightly. 

"I was your pretty little trophy! I'll bet you've had tons of slaves like me! You get us for our brains, give us things we've never had, and make us feel loved. Then, when you're sick of looking at us, you take us back! You're just like everyone else! But I won't be manipulated anymore! I'm done!" He growls, an angry fire burned in his eyes, one the he hadn't let out in years, not since he took over Corona. 

"You never loved me! You lied and manipulated me until I fell for you and became your good little boy, no training needed. I would have done anything you asked me to. I trusted you, Hugo! I loved you!" He cries out. He looked desperate, like he was begging for none of it to be true. But the damage was done and Varian's truth was built. Hugo reached for him with a guilty frown 

"Varian please" he begged. Cassandra smirked and hugged him gently 

"We can punish them together Varian, they never deserved us" Varian shakes his head at Hugo and let himself be held by Cassandra. 

"What do need me to do...." He asks quietly  
Cassandra hugs him tighter. 

"stabilize the virus, then with my increased strength and abilities we'll punish all those who did us wrong" she purred. Hugo watched the scene unfold breathless. 

"Varian, please, dont do this.. I made a mistake but I love you, I do! You're the only one I've ever loved" he whimpered tears welling in his eyes. 

Varian bit his lip and nodded. "I have everything I need here... I just need a sample of the moonstone. From there I can make the stabilizing agent..." He goes upstairs and comes back down with rope, a collar, and a gag. 

"But I'll need quiet.....and he's staying here. I want something in case I get stressed. Because that all slaves are for, right? Toys to be fucked and used... Even if they don't want it. But if I know him, he'll love it." He says as he puts the collar on Hugo and locks it in place. He bends down to the broken Hugo, and smirks coldly. 

"Anyone tell you, you'd make a pretty slave?" He asks, Hugo looks at him shocked and surprised. 

"Varian please, I'm sorry" he tries to move forward and cup Varians cheek utterly filled with guilt "Please you told me once how much this path hurt you, don't make the same mistake again" he tries to persuade. 

"You lost your nerve last time is all. Together we're unstoppable" Cassandra smirks chiping off a piece of the gem she had as a brooch on her chest. 

"Lets get to work, partner" Varian closes his eyes and nuzzles the hand with a shaky sigh before putting the gag in his mouth and tying him to a loop in the wall securely. 

"I just wanted to be happy with you..." He takes the moonstone piece and starts getting to work. Hugo fights against the bonds watching him and desperately trying to stop him.


	11. Resolution

"Ill leave you to it then" she smiled and pulled him into her arms kissing his cheek gently "You've always been something incredible Varian we'll show Corona just how incredible we truly are" Varian lets her shower him in affection before gently pulling away and gathering chemicals and humming a melancholy tune to himself. 

Before Cassandra leaves she gives Hugo a triumphant smirk and walks to him. 

"Such a shame such a brilliant mind had to go to such a coward. But don't fear im dure Varian will treat you just as good as you treated him" she smiled wide "For your sake I can only hope that was good" she chuckles starting to walk away "As much as you can to something you own right? Enjoy servitude" she purred giving Varian a kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

Hugo battles against the restraints screaming against the gag. Varian tried to ignore Hugo's screaming against the gag as he works, his hands were shaky until he turns angrily to Hugo. 

"Stop fucking screaming!" He shouts. Hugo gives him a combative look and shakes his head to tell him he won't. He frowns tears spilling out of him eyes whimpering and giving Varian wide pleading eyes. Varian kneels in front of him, gently cupping his cheek affectionately. 

"You made me do this... you made me do all this.... You just wanted to keep me in a cage like your pretty little humming bird. But I'm not the one that's locked up anymore. It's you. Get used to it." he goes back to work for a while before putting his compund aside to rest. He looks at Hugo. 

"You did tell me you wanted to see my dark side." He mumbles as he unties him from the wall and uses the rope to pull him to the bed. "Well here it is." 

Hugo whimpers and tries to fight against the pull, not like this, not now, he frantically thinks and fights against Varian with a determined and serious look. Varian ties him to the bed and looks at him tearfully. 

"I loved you. I wanted to be with you and marry you. But how do I know you won't hide things from me. How do I know you won't lie to me again?" He whimpers, finally letting the pain slip through his hardened mask. He shakily reaches back and undoes the gag, looking at him tearfully. 

"Tell me why I should trust you..." He pleads softly Hugo frowns and looks up at Varian with glossy eyes. 

"I wanted to tell you but I was scared Varian! I've never had a meaningful relationship, even me and Don is rocky at best." He explained "Rapunzel was throwing you a party next week to celebrate your freedom and I thought it could be a surprise" he sighed. 

"I should have just told you I'm sorry. I'm terrified of you leaving, but you know this isn't right Varian" he struggled against the bonds "I know your angry but this isn't the way!" He argued "You dont want to do something you'll regret, don't you remember how scared and helpless you felt when you were treated like this?" He demanded. Varian bites his lip. 

"Why did you think I'd leave? Wh-What did I do wrong that made you think that?" He asks quietly. 

"Varian its not your fault at all. I have abandonment issues.. its why I stick to flings. You can't miss what you never had. I've never really been in love. Mom doesn't even count, she's more like a mentor and even then, a ghost. I love you Varian and I know you.. I'm holding you back you could be doing incredible things it's not fair to you. I'm shitty and you deserve better. You deserve to choose and not be stuck with the first guy who was even just a little nice to you. You deserve so much love and respect and the choice. And I was scared. You'll see how good everyone else is, see how incredible the world is. It was stupid and selfish but your my world and I couldn't bear the idea of you just.. disseapearing" he explained. Varian kisses him tearfully. 

"Of course people will be kind when I'm another person... But when I'm lower than people, that's when they show their true colors... And you cared... You were kind.... That's why I never would have left. Because you chose to be kind to me at my worst... You made me, me again... But you hurt me... You can't keep me in a cage anymore Hugo... I won't leave you, but you can't lie to me..." He says quietly, gently leaning on Hugo. Hugo nodded. 

"I promise I won't, I'm sorry. Varian let me out of this and we can stop Cassandra from making mistake" he smiled. He looked up at him as Varian's phone went off. 

"Let me just see what this is real quick first. Then I'll let you go." He says as he grabs his phone. 

"Hello Varian" a young accented feminine voice came through "You dont know me but I know everything about you. I've collected every kind of data through your phone, his, Cassandra's. Statistically he's much more prone to lie in the future, Cassandra has motivations to lie of course too but she's been quite transparent about her problems. What about your little Paramore? How transparent has he really been? How can you trust he hasn't lied to you before? Cassandra has always been transparent and has a trail to prove it. Who should you trust the thief who tried to keep you as his pretty little jewl or the daughter of the kings guard? If anyone knows more about trust and dedication its her" the voice purred happily. Hugo frowned sitting up and tugging at the restraints slightly. 

Varian looks at Hugo. He couldn't help the thought that came immediately to his head. 'He'll tie me up once he's free... He just wants out so he can keep me here again, and now that I know, he won't be as nice about it....' he looks at the phone. 

"Wh-Why is Cassie doing this?" 

"She just wants the recognition she never got, though she earned it far more than anyone else. Did you know they appointed Eugene head of the guard to take her father's place? Or was that yet another thing you weren't told? Aren't you tired of not getting the recognition you deserve? Free all those in your place, the broken system. Those predators who use money to manipulate and prey on those weaker. The princess could have stopped that. You didn't have to become a slave" the voice answered back, Varian bit his lip. 

"O-Oof course I do... no one deserves that... and I never want to go back to being a slave again.... A-And Hugo wouldn't let them do that.... R-Right?" He mumbles. His anxiety was rising and for some reason, his trust of Hugo was waning. 

"You can put your trust in him if you'd like afterall its your freedom to choose Varian. But you know very well if you choose wrong you won't get to choose any longer. Besides, your file states if you were returned again you were slated for the brothels.. do you trust your little thief to keep you out? Or perhaps put that faith in Cassandra and you can free your enslaved brethren forever instead of falling into your pitiful little Stockholm syndrom" she smirked adding the last part. 

Hugo looks at Varian with concern "Varian its gonna be okay I dont know who that is but I would never hurt you. We can fix this alright?" Varian's breathing speeds up. He feels the anxiety attack bubbling up. He looks at Hugo fearfully, a part of him was screaming not to trust him. He'd make him a slave again to keep him. But at the same time, Cass was doing the wrong thing. He backs into his work table and whimpers. 

"I-I..." He whimpers out, clearly on the verge of a panic attack. Hugo looks at his worried 

"Its going to be okay Varian" he tried to coo "Varian try to stay grounded with me ok? What is your favorite color" he tried. The call ended. 

Varian whimpers and squeaks out tearfully. "B-Blue, sir...." His brain was slipping. Going into slave mode after all the work he and Hugo had done, even now that he was free, what was done to him would never leave him. 

"Ok hunny whats your favorite animal?" He continued watching the shaking boy with a sympathetic frown. 

"R-R-Ruddiger... S-S-Sir..." He sinks to the floor and grabs his knees. 

"Come on Varian stay with me, I want you to list off the periodic table for me" he requests. Varian gasps and shakily starts reciting. 

"H-Hydrogen, H-Helium, Lithium, Beryllium….." he continues to recite tearfully. "Cobalt, Nickel, Copper.... I-I don't want you to take me back. I-I'll be good, I-I promise. I'll never disobey again..." He whines. It was clear he was gone. He had regressed and looked small and scared. 

"Noone gonna take you back come here hunny" he purrs gently. Varian hugs his legs tightly. 

"I'm sorry .... I'm sorry....." He whines as he starts to cry. He lets out a shaky sob and pulls at his own hair. 

"Varian hunny. Its okay, your a good boy, your incredible and brilliant and the best partner I could ever ask for" he coos desperate to help Varian but forced to do nothing, damn he caught onto rope ties quick. Varian shakes his head tearfully and hiccups. 

"I'm not. I-I tried to leave. I-I made my master sad a-and now your gonna punish me." He whimpers. 

"Im not gonna punish you Varian" he tried to coo 

"Of course he won't your the one In control" Cassandras voice called out as she made her way down the steps she pulled Varian into her arms "What did he say to you sweetie? He can't hurt you anymore" she calmed. Varian hugs Cassandra tightly and clings to her. 

"C-Cassie! Oh god Cassie. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. P-Please help me." He cries into her shoulder. Cassandra pets his hair "I'm here Varian. No more masters, no more more cleaning, we're gonna fix everything" she promised. Hugo glared at her. 

"Why are you doing this? Why are you manipulating him?" He demanded Varian flinches and calms down in her arms, eyeing Hugo cautiously. 

"Th-The stabilizing agent. I-It's almost d-d-done." He says up to her with a small proud smile. Cass pets his hair gently and pulled him into a gentle kiss keeping eye contact with Hugo while she did. Hugo let out a loud growl fighting against the restraints. Varian kisses back and flinches at Hugo's growl, his eyes wide in fear as he holds tighter to Cass. Cas holds Varian close. 

"How awful treated like a possession, He just can't stand anyone else with you can he?" She smirked at him once Varian turned away. She pet Varian with a grin. 

"Lets finish up the stabilizing agent then we'll free everyone" she purred. Varian nods and gets up to get back to work on the stabilizing agent, he keeps making sure Cass was nearby. But he furrowed his brow. Something was wrong, but Varian couldn't put a finger on it. 

Cassandra leaned on the wall nearby her newly dyed hair making her features sharper against her armor she pat his back gently 

"Cassandra you know this is wrong! How can you do this?" Cassandra confidently walked over and pushed the gag back into his mouth securing it in place while he made loud angry protests. 

"Bag dogs get muzzled" she purred with a mischievous smirk. Varian watches quietly, a pang of guilt resonating through him. He turns back to the solution and adds the piece of moonstone, watching it somehow dissolve in the solution and darken to a deep blue. 

"Fascinating..." Cassandra makes her way back to him wrapping around his back with a few light kisses to his back. 

"Brilliant as always" she purred lightly in his ear. Glancing at Hugo thrashing and trying to get out. Varian looks at the solution. 

"It needs to sit overnight... Then it will be ready." He says as he puts a cork on the beaker and swirls it slightly. 

"So... I should get to bed...." 

"We can share a bed and the pup can sleep on the floor" she suggests looking at Hugo with a near sadistic grin. Varian blushes deeply, his eyes wide in excitement. 

"I-I can sleep in the same bed as you?" He asks, his old crush resurfacing. Cassandra nods and kisses his cheek. 

"Of course" she agrees and smirks at Hugo walking forward to look him up and down gripping his chin with a smirk. 

"He's right you make a cute little slave" she chuckled low and soft. Varian furrows his brow. That feeling that something was wrong overwhelmed him again. 

"D-Don't talk to him like that... Hes a person..." He looks at him sadly before hesitantly reaching for the gag to take it off. Cassandra sighed and stopped him 

"Varian, I'm only treating him like he deserves. Do you think slave owners really see you as an equal? They're predators and losers who want a fantasy." She explained looking at Hugo with disgust Varian frowns and undoes the gag. 

"So we need to be better than them." He says matter of factly. Cass frowned and Hugo looked up at Varian with big pleading eyes 

"Are you just going to let her do this Varian? Your better than this! Smarter than this" he frowned trying to explain to Varian Cass rolls her eyes. 

"Fine by me if you want to hear his useless babbling. Every word from his traitorous mouth just reminds me why I'm doing what I'm doing" Cassandra explains and Hugo glares daggers at her. 

"Your poison" he hissed. Varian frowns and furrows his brow, rubbing his temples and trying to remember what the agent was even for, or why he felt something like affection for this man that owned and controlled him. Cassandra chuckles. 

"Your a coward. You are and always will be. You hide behind your noble deed when all you wanted was the benefit. Be honest with yourself, you knew how to get him to do what you wanted. You waited and teased and made him feel like it was his choice didn't you?" She frowned "You could never take me in a fight because you know I'm better than you in every single aspect" she smirked and pulled Varian close petting him. Cass' phone lit up and she smiled knowing Zhan tiri found something. 

She opened it for Varian It was a clip of their meeting from before Donella giving Hugo advice to just keep him and never tell him about his freedom and Hugo looking down sadly. 

"I have to tell him eventually but I can wait" he sighed. Varian watched the video and looks up at Hugo. His eyes suddenly light with recognition then anger and betrayal. 

"You motherfucker...." Cassandra smirked. 

"Still think he deserves cuddles and kindness" Cass sassed with a raised brow and smile. 

"Say something Hugo... Tell me how you're sorry" he growls out. Hugo looks down in shame. 

"I told you.. I was scared. I just got the email I didn't know what to do and she tried to help in her horrible way.." he frowned "You know how she is, she doesn't care about anyone" he sighed "She just expected everything to go on and me to get another slave.. but I don't want another slave I just wanted you Varian. I love you" he frowns looking up at Varian with glossy eyes. 

Cass chuckled and watched Varian "Are you really going to believe those little crocodile tears I bet him and his mother were in on it" she purred poisonously to him. Varian looks at him angrily before the anger melts some. He leans in and gently kisses his head while reaching back to untie him. 

Hugo sighs in relief and relaxes as Varian goes to untie him. Cass grits her teeth watching the scene play out trying to stay calm. 

"Thankyou. I'm sorry Varian, everything will be better I promise. We can fix everything." He smiled at him and Cass huffed unimpressed. 

"And whats your plan to free the slaves to get the king to do anything less than execute both of us? Or better yet put Varian back and me just into the system?" Cassandra chuckles "Let me guess he promised to buy me and make me his own special little pet hmm? How long til he gets bored of his newest little rescue and moves on to the next?" 

Varian looks at her tearfully after loosening Hugo's restraints. He takes a step towards her and grabs his hand. 

"You aren't my Cassie... The virus is warping your mind Cassandra... Please... I can help you." He pleads to her. Cassandra gasps at him and rips her hand away. 

"I'm trying to help you, Varian! You just want to jump right back into your captures' arms! Your the one with a warped mind!" She hissed "Hes sick, all those assholes are. We can fix this Varian, we can be the cure" 

"Cassandra, I know you're angry. Believe me, I get it... But you're making a mistake..." He pleads. "We can find a different way. We can be better than them."  
Cassandra pulls away with a growl. 

"Nothing will change. These sick freaks will be out there, openly being predators and it'll be allowed! You might be happy with him, but what about those who aren't? Who can't fight back?" She challenged Varian looks at her tearfully. 

"Becoming the villain isn't the answer." He says. "We can make an appeal. We can start a petition. We can be better than them" 

Cassandra shakes her head "You may not have a collar anymore ,but your still his slave. Just as short sighted as you've aways been." she hisses grabbing the beaker and leaving out the door quickly. Varian follows her and leaves just in time to see her drive. He sighs and goes back to Hugo, tearfully removing his binds and crawling into the bed. 

Hugo pulls him in close petting him softly. 

"Im so sorry Varian we'll help her" he frowns and gently kisses Varians head. 

Varian finally let himself sob and clings to the blankets, not looking at Hugo. Hugo looks away in shame and scoots to the edge. 

"Wanna go back to our rooms?" He suggests gently. 

Varian shakes his head and continues crying before finally calming down. He thinks for a minute and eyes Hugo aggressively. 

"I think... I think I need..." He pulls Hugo back onto the bed and pins him roughly. 

"I think I need to see you be a pitiful little bitch." he mumbles. Hugo gasps and looks up at Varian with a sympathetic frown 

"A-are you sure Varian?" Varian had a darkness in his eyes. He nods and pulls at his clothes. Hugo nods and lets him take off Hugos clothes being as obedient as he can for his partner. 

"What would you like master?" He purred with a soft smile. Varian growled. 

"Spread your legs and touch yourself." Hugo nods and obediently spreads his legs reaching down and gently pumping his cock with little moans and pleasured whines. 

Varian removes his own clothes and grabs the lube before shaking his head. 

"You don't deserve lube. Do you? I'll bet you like the sting of taking it raw." Hugo looks a little fearful and moves forward touching his lips to Varians cock. 

"Perhaps I can provide a fun solution Master" he suggests. Varian runs a hand into Hugo's hair before forcing him onto his dick. 

"Who's the whore now?!" Hugo makes a small choked noise before diligently sucking and working his tongue over Varian's cock. Varian groans and holds his hair tightly, a small growl ripping from his throat. Hugo whimpers around his cock trying to keep up gently rubbing his thighs.  
Varian pulls him off and kisses him roughly. 

"Tonight I own you." Varian growls into his ear quietly. 

"Yes Master" he gasps breathlessly. Varian pins him roughly to the bed with a strength he didn't know he had. 

"Hugo... What color are you" he asks 

"Green baby" he smiled and gently kissed Varians' wrist "You can be rough, I'll be okay" he explained with a soft smile up at Varian. Varian nods and bites his neck possessively, marking the man aggressively. Varian growls against his neck. 

"You wanted this. If I hurt you, just know you wanted this." He thrusts into Hugo, not bothering to stretch him. Hugo shrieks in pain fists clenching and eyes squeezing shut he whimpered and squirmed a little. Varian kisses at his neck and rubs his thighs. 

"So good. Taking it so good for me" Hugo whimpered slightly trying to get used to the painful burning from the unexpected entry with no prep he quietly sobs nuzzling against Varian. Varian holds him against him, petting his hair and comforting him gently. 

"I love you. It will be okay." Hugo nods trying to stop the tears from spilling down his face he shifts slightly with a short gasp. Varian gently rubs his length and caresses his cheek, wiping his tears gently. 

"I'm sorry... Do we need to stop baby? I didn't mean to hurt you that bad..." he gently showers him in love. Hugo nuzzles him. 

"I-Itll be okay" he whimpers and gently kisses Varians wrist "Just been a while since I've bottomed" he explained. Varian sighs and carefully pulls out. 

"I'm sorry I'm being a bad top. I need to stretch you out a bit. I don't want to actually hurt you..." Except part of me does. Part of me wants to watch you suffer.... he kisses his temple gently and puts some lube on his fingers and pushing one in slowly. 

Hugo gasped and shook gently as he pulled out, the lube brought a nice cool to the burning sensation previously he hissed lightly at the finger. 

"I'm sorry Varian I know your angry..if this is what makes you feel better I can endure" he explains cupping Varians cheek. Varian shakes his head. 

"No... I don't want to watch you cry because of me.... That makes me no better than anyone else that hurt me. I love you... Even if I'm upset." Varian kisses his head and gently spreads him. Hugo nods. 

"I love you Varian, I want you to make you happy... I'm so sorry I lied to you. You deserved to know" he admitted. Varian nodded. 

"You're right. I did. And now I know, and even if I'm upset, and hurt, and it will take me time to heal... I'm still not going anywhere.... " Hugo pulls him into a gentle kiss moving back onto his fingers with a moan. Varian kisses back and gently stretches him, adding another finger carefully. Hugo moaned louder arching against Varian. 

"V- Master!" He corrected himself. Varian smirks and thrusts his fingers hard, happily watching him moan and squirm beneath him. Hugo moaned and gasped against him happily gripping the sheets 

"Master!" He called out clearer and with a hint of desperation 

Varian pulls his fingers out and thrusts into him. 

"There you go. Such a pretty little slut. Now you're my whore." He mumbles into his neck emphasizing my. Hugo moaned. 

"Yes master!" He agreed "I'm yours, I'm your little slut! Your perfect little whore" he purred cock stiff and needy against him. Varian smirks and bites at his skin, starting a harsh, aggressive pace. Hugo moans and whimpers clinging to Varian needily. 

"M-Master! Yes!" He gasps, a growl rips through Varian's throat and he digs his nails harshly into Hugo's back. Hugo grips Varian tight wrapping his legs around him. 

"I'm masters perfect toy! Use me please!" He gasped lost in the daze of pleasure. Varian speeds up his pace and thrusts harder, almost shaking the bed in his aggression. A fire grows in his eyes. He pins his arms above his head roughly. Hugo gasps and moans looking up at Varian with a hazy pleasured look. 

"Masterrr" he cooed happily letting out gasp after gasp. Varian kisses him roughly and wraps a hand around his neck. 

"Do you love my cock, Hugo? Tell me how much you need it" He purrs,, Hugo moans and gasps. 

"Master! I love your cock I was made for it! Im your little cocksleeve please use me!" He moans subserviently. Varian thrusts harder. 

"You want to cum like a pretty little slut for me? You need to ask permission." He instructs as he feels himself near orgasm, Hugo nods frantically. 

"Please master I want to come! I know I'm only meant for your pleasure but please ill be such a good boy! Masterr I need it please!" Varian nods and kisses him roughly. 

"Cum for me slave." He growls as he slams into Hugo and fills him. Hugo lets out a needy moan feeling his climax wash over him as he pants and holds Varians close kissing anywhere he is close to. 

"Feel better?" He questioned lightly peppering him with kisses. Varian pants and holds him closely. He nods slightly and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I love you..." He says quietly. Hugo smiles and pulls him into a passionate kiss. 

"I love you too Varian" Varian kisses back and gently pulls out of him before claying down next to him and nuzzling his side. Hugo smiles, eyes heavy. 

"That was fun Varian and I'm glad it helped" Varian looks up at him. 

"I'm sorry I lost control of myself." Hugo shook his head 

"It's okay.. I get it. Tomorrow let's go find Rapunzel and get this all sorted" he suggested. Varian nods and closes his eyes, clinging gently to Hugo. Hugo holds him close. 

"I love you Varian and now that your free you can do whatever you want. We can get you started on payroll and get you a bank account, whatever you want" he smiles, Varian gave a small tired smile. 

"You know what I want right now Hugo." He asks tiredly. Hugo frowned and caressed his cheek. 

"What do you want Varian?" Varian kisses his hand. 

"I want to get some sleep. We've had a very hard day..." Hugo nods and curls up with him 

"Alright" he sighs holding Varian close. Varian kisses him and nuzzles him tiredly. Hugo easily falls asleep with Varian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is taken from an ongoing roleplay I have going with a lovely partner  
> \- M_gurl!! Give er some love!! :3 let me know what you guys think!


End file.
